Harry Potter, Magister Wizard?
by tymaxion
Summary: Negi and his family have saved the world multiple times, brought peace to Earth and Mundus Magicus, and begun the process of unifying their worlds through magic and technology. Taking time to enjoy each other as a family, they hear a plea for help across the Aether and use a ritual to cross time and space so they can help this sad soul. Better summary in chapter 0. Rating Pending
1. Summary Chapter

**Hey guys, Tymaxion here. For those of you whom were hoping that this update to my account was for Our Will of Fire, i am sorry to disappoint but also happy to announce two things. First off is that this is announcing a new fic that i have gotten motivation to write for a crossover of Negima and Harry Potter! Now, i am also going to announce that i am not nor will i ever abandon a fic, Our Will of Fire's next chapter is still in development but it's been fighting me every step of the way with how i want it to go hence the EXTREMELY long delay. As long as the fic is up, my channel active, and my desire to put out content you all enjoy despite my inadequate writing experience i will endeavor to finish all stories i start unless all possible motivation kills it for me. Now, onto the basic description for the story. **

**Summary: Negi and his family, years after bringing peace to Earth and Mundus Magicus are satisfied with their lives, living out their dreams until a simple plea for help from across the aether arrives. The cry being so pure and sad, they decide to use a magical ritual to traverse time and space to assist this wounded soul. (Hopefully this was ok) Eventual Harry/Harem, Negi/Harem. This story begins pre-hogwarts with a child Harry being rescued from the Dursley's early in his life and being raised as Harry James Potter-Springfield. (This does take place 5 years after the epilogue, meaning Negi is 22 in this story and most of the girls are 25+)**

**WARNINGS: Dumbledore Bashing, Ronald Weasley Bashing, Snape Bashing, Draco Bashing, Undecided on Molly Weasley and Ginny Weasley Bashing, Semi-OP Harry and eventually others, Most Ancient and Most Noble houses, and Multi Heir Harry. (This is going to be a much more laid back story than Our Will of Fire and thus a lot of situations will have humor to them to the best of my ability)**

**Characters, **

**Negima: Negi Entheofushia Springfield, Setsuna Sakurazaki Springfield, Konoka Konoe Springfield, Evangeline A.K. Springfield (Dropping McDowell except for a few parts), Chisame Hasegawa Springfield. Asuna Vesperina Theotanashia Entheofushia Kagurazaka (And yes, that is her full name including her post memory wipe last name which to my eternal shame as a nerd have committed to memory), and more characters to come later, but these are the main ones! Others like Nodoka, Yue, and Chachamaru will be making their appearances later and i'll probably throw in a few flashback chapters to describe why they didnt initially come with Negi and the others.**

**Potterverse: Harry Potter (Obviously), Hermione Granger (FUCK ROWLING'S INITIAL PAIRING FOR HER! NEVILLE IS SUCH A BETTER CHOICE THAN RON BUT HARMONY FOREVER!), Luna Lovegood, Daphnee Greengrass, Susan Bones, Tracy Davis, Nymphadora (She-who-must-not-be-named) Tonks, and maybe others. Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, Amelia Bones, and more!**

**There's a lot to do story wise between these two universes and will 99% be in the Potterverse. I hope you all enjoy after i post the first chapter, which i am starting to write immediately after this is posted.**


	2. Chapter 1, Painful Beginnings

Harry Potter, Magister Wizard?

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! Magister Negi Magi or Harry Potter, (If I did then Hermione would've ended up with Harry in cannon), and they are the property of their respective owners Ken Akamatsu and J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from this.

Chapter 1: Painful Beginnings

**PLEASE READ: I have a correction to make, I forgot Negi uses the Kazowe system for his age, this is 1 year younger than I stated in the previous chapter, thus Negi is 21. I shall also be using English terms for 99% of the story, except for spell incantations.**

**Please READ: While I was writing this I got a guest review, and thanks to said review they're all going to be moderated and possibly just outright ignored as I posted in the summary chapter that Our Will of Fire will be updated when I finish the next chapter. It's around 70% done but it's fighting me every step of the way so don't expect an update soon unless I get some serious inspiration. If you wish to question me, my reviews aren't the place to do it, make an account and PM me.**

**Warnings: Mentions and descriptions of child abuse both physical and mental, warnings will be posted before and after if you desire to skip these sections. **

Fear… Pain… Terror, these were the thoughts running through a black haired child's mind as he fled his cousin after the last day of the school year. The tiny boy rounding a building begins running uphill to get some distance from his larger family member and his friends as he cradles his heavily bruised arm, 'Why…. Why does he hate me?' the boy thinks as his cousin reaches the halfway point up the hill and he rounds the corner at the top and continues running. A few more moments of running later the boy ducks into an alley just as his cousin and friends reach the top, the boys having manic grins on their faces as they look in the direction of the alley.

The young boy having found a hiding place behind a trash bin in the alley is catching his breath all the while wondering if he'll be found by his cousin Dudley and his friends, for they loved to play a game involving one black haired child named Harry James Potter called Harry Hunting, and it was just unfortunate that his name really was Harry instead of 'Freak' as he had known for the first 5 years of his life, maybe then he'd avoid the weekly hunt.

Alas, that wasn't to happen. The moment Harry seemed to relax slightly, thinking he might've given them the slip, the trash bin he was hiding behind creaked and was pushed over causing it's contents to spill, three menacing boys looking down at him before grabbing his shirt and pushing him against the wall of the building.

**=WARNING, SKIP TO NEXT BOLD IF YOU DON'T WISH TO READ=**

The two friends of Dudley held Harry to the wall by his arms as Dudley got in Harrys' face, "Well, well guys, looks like the little freak decided to try and hide." Dudley said with humor in his voice, causing the other two boys to laugh. "Now that school is out we can have fun like this a lot more often!" Dudley says as he punches Harry in the stomach, despite being 6 years old, Dudley is large and can put his weight behind his punches, much to Harrys' pain.

The punch knocking the air out of Harrys' lungs and definitely leaving a bruise where it connected left Harry gasping for air just as the next punch came and hit him right in the stomach, almost causing him to throw up what little food he was able to eat at lunch before Dudley ruined it.

As Harry is recovering from the gut punch, Piers Polkiss, the boy holding his left arm, speaks up, "Come on big D, let's get one more good shot on that freaky scar of his and go beat the money out of that kid from East Street." he says with a menacing grin which the other two match.

Before Harry can respond to the suggestion Dudley rears back his right fist and slams it forward with all of his weight behind the punch, right on top of the lightning bolt shaped scar. The pain of the punch was nothing compared to the impact of his head against the brick wall behind him, the both of them put together was unbearable, causing Harry to black out from the trauma to his head. As Harrys' head slumps forward in unconsciousness, a trail of blood falling down the back of his head and down his forehead, he falls slack in the arms of Piers and the other boy, causing Dudley to laugh, "Wonder if I should do that again to make sure he doesn't wake up." Dudley says.

Piers laughs, "Don't do that just yet big D, it's no fun to beat the freak if he isn't awake for it." He says as he and the other boy drop Harry onto the group, his glasses cracking on the impact and the blood beginning to pool from the wounds to his head.

**=End of Child Violence=**

The boys begin to walk away, laughing at the pain they inflicted on their favorite punching bag. As they pass the knocked over trashcan, they don't see the broken handle of a broom that fell in Dudley's path. Dudley is so dense he doesn't even notice he's starting to fall until it's too late to cushion the fall in any way and his face impacts on the ground with a sickening crunch.

The two boys help up Dudley as he clutches his bleeding, crooked nose while he begins to cry. The boys run out of the alley towards #4 Privet Drive to complain to Mr. Dursley about what the freak did to Dudley, despite knowing that it was a lie, the boys only wanted the 'Freak' in more trouble.

**4 Hours later**

Harry woke up in a lot of pain; pushing himself upwards he notices the blood on the ground, his hands, and on his now cracked glasses among other places. Harry manages to get himself up and uses the wall for support he now notices it is getting close to dusk as the sun has started to set. Harry, knowing he'll be in trouble for failing to get home in time to start dinner begins heading home in the hopes that it will least reduce whatever amount of punishment his aunt and uncle will give him, "Maybe I'll only go a few days without food this time." He mutters to himself as he walks down the street, keeping to the walls and shadows to keep the locals from seeing the 'freak' as the last time someone had reported his injuries it had been one of his teachers. The teacher was fired two days later and the police didn't investigate beyond questioning his aunt and uncle, who convinced the police officer that Harry was a troublemaker and was always getting himself hurt.

It took roughly half an hour for Harry to make his way back to #4 Privet Drive due to having to take back alleys and side paths to avoid the main roads so no one would see him. Harry made sure the street was clear before walking up to the front door of the house and knocking.

A few moments later, loud thumping could be heard before the door was unlocked and yanked open by a large man, a VERY large man. The man upon seeing Harry's face grew red in anger before pulling the boy inside.

**=Warning, Last child violence of the chapter=**

"YOU DAMN LITTLE FREAK!" The fat man known as Vernon Dursley yells as he throws Harry down the hallway, "How dare you hurt Dudley!" he yells as he picks up Harry and holds him against the bannister by his neck.

"Gack… Didn't…. Do… Anything." Harry manages to gasp out from the lack of air, yet this only enrages Vernon further and he proceeds to use his free hand to punch Harry in the stomach repeatedly, causing Harry to struggle more in his uncle's grip, bruising his neck. Vernon begins to drag Harry by his neck toward the living room where his aunt and cousin waited.

"If you didn't do anything you FREAK, then why is my Dudley's nose broken and he says that you were the one who pushed him?!" Vernon asks/yells as he points to Dudley, whose nose is now crooked and covered in blood covered gauze.

Dudley points at Harry, "The little freak pushed me as me and my friends were having fun and I hit my nose on the ground!" Dudley lies as he begins fake crying, further angering Vernon as his aunt Petunia cradles her son, sending death glares at Harry.

Vernon brings Harry up to eye level, causing Harry to pee his pants in fear, "You're going to learn your place BOY!" Vernon hisses and proceeds to start wailing on Harry in front of his wife and son, who watch with smirks on their faces, each blow leaving a pain bruise or putting more pressure on a badly healed bone.

After about 20 minutes of Vernon beating his 'freak' of a nephew he stops and takes a look at his handiwork. A barely conscious and sobbing Harry with an arm twisted at the wrong angle, bloody face, black eyes, and yellowing bruises. Vernon grabs Harry by his now broken arm and drags him, to a cupboard under the stairs. As he opens the opens the door he hears a weakly mumbled, "why?" from Harry.

Vernon once again goes red in the face before lifting Harry up to eye level again, "Because this is all freaks like you deserve!" He spits at the crying boy before throwing him painfully into the cupboard, making the boy impact the wall before closing and locking the door.

**=End Violence=**

Harry whimpered as he lay on the bed in his 'bedroom', wondering why his parents had to get themselves killed in a car crash and leave him alone in the world.

Harry laid there for hours, crying silently in pain from his wounds. Harry knew that no one could help him, after all, who would want to help a freak like him. Maybe other freaks, and so as Harry lay there, his eyes swollen shut from the force of his uncles blows, he didn't see the swelling of a blue aura around him as he made a single, heartfelt wish, "Please…. Anyone, anything…. Help me… please." And the aura around him disappeared, his wish made across the Aether.

**_Mahora Academy, 2014_**

A rather well built young man with red hair and a small facial scar and glasses jumps over a bench as he heads towards a large building a few hundred feet away. "I can't believe I forgot to set my alarm last night, Chisame and the others are going to kill me if I miss the ceremony!" The man says. The man is wearing an English style suit in a deep green color, a bandaged stick on his back, and atop his right shoulder is a white ermine.

The ermine looks at the man, "Big bro, you've got about a minute to get over there to the ceremony before you miss it!" the ermine says in a rather frantic tone.

The man narrows his eyes before pulling the stick off of his back, "No choice then, I really don't want Konoka and the others mad at me!" he says before jumping onto the long stick and hovering higher off the ground before flying at a faster rate towards the building. "Chamo, why didn't you wake me up when my alarm clock didn't go off?!" the man asks the ermine now known as Chamo in a rather frantic tone.

Chamo, whom has taken up residence in one of the front pockets of the suit, pops out as the wind buffets his face and they approach the building, "Bro, I didn't expect a meeting with the Ermine council to take that long, I was as tired as you were after your meeting with Principal Konoe last night!" Chamo says as they clear the top of the building, revealing rows of students lined up in gowns.

With a smile on his face, the man descends to the stage where many fellow staff members are sitting, forgetting to slow down until the last second as the man at the podium ducks and many members of the staff dive off of their chairs…. as the man impacts behind the stage.

A few moments later, the man climbs up after his impact, his clothes ruffled and covered in dirt, same for his ermine friend. "Ummm, sorry about the entrance." The man says nervously as everyone in the crowd and his fellow teachers look at the man with deadpan stares, "I'm… I'm not late am I Principal?" he asks as he looks over at the old man with a peanut shaped head.

The old man smiles and shakes his head before stroking his beard, "No Negi, you're just barely on time. However…" Principal Konoe says before pulling out a sign with the number 4 on it, "Nice entrance, but I had to take 3 points off for the landing." He says in a serious tone which causes all of the other teachers and students present to fall over with dumbfounded expressions at the rather unique personality of their school principal. A few moments later, all of the students and even a number of the teachers break out into laughter at the situation, causing the now named Negi to chuckle nervously.

Negi, his fellow teachers, and all of the students take their seats and the principal steps back up to the podium. "Sorry about that entrance Toko." Negi says to the swordswoman turned teacher to his right.

Toko laughs slightly, "Don't worry Negi, I think you made the ceremony a little brighter with that little stunt, but don't think I won't be telling Setsuna, Konoka, Asuna, and your father about this." She says with mirth, causing Negi to start crying anime tears with a depressed look on his face, Chamo's fur turning an even brighter shade of white.

"Students of Mahora, another year has passed us by, and now we say good fortune to those of us who are leaving for new pastures whether elsewhere or continuing their education here in Mahora." Principal Konoe says, causing cheers at the mention of Mahora, causing all of the teachers to smile. "Remember thusly wherever life leads you, you shall always have a home and family at MAHORA!" he yells loudly, causing more cheers. "Now then, for the graduating class of 2014 of Mahora High, we shall begin the graduation ceremony. Your homeroom teachers will present you with your diplomas as we call you up. From class 3-A we have Professor Negi Springfield!" he says and Negi stands up, to loud cheers from the crowd.

Negi walks up to the podium as the principal stands aside, "Once more I am proud of all of you, first up from Class 3-A is…." Negi starts calling up his latest batch of students, each of them smiling brightly as he hands them their diplomas and Negi filling with pride at his students' accomplishments.

An hour and a half later, all of the diplomas have been given, "And so ends another year and another graduation, I… no WE wish you all the best as you move forward and keep doing so. Live long lives and LONG LIVE MAHORA!" the principal yells and all of the students and teachers in unison yell, "LONG LIVE MAHORA!" before throwing their caps off of their head and grabbing each other in hugs.

A few minutes later as Negi is talking with a few teachers his cellphone rings, "Please give me a moment." He says and then answers his phone, "Hello?"

Negi shivers with dread at the voice that calls, "Negi, explain to me why you were almost late to the ceremony, and also crashed into the stage?" a familiar female voice says over the phone in a nice yet menacing tone. (Think Unohana Retsu from Bleach).

Negi stammers as he anwers, Chamo going even whiter, "S-S-Setsuna, ummm, I can explain!" Negi says nervously, a moment passes and he takes the silence as permission to speak, "I had that important meeting with Principal Konoe yesterday than ran late and when I got home I was so tired that I forgot to set my alarm, and Chamo had a meeting with the ermine council that ran until 2 AM so he couldn't wake me up and none of you were home last night…" Negi says in one breath.

Setsuna's voice comes over the phone, "Breathe Negi!" she says sternly, causing Negi to stop talking and follow instructions, "I understand why it happened, but it should've not happened in the first place. As one of your wives it is my duty to ensure you do your work on time, and as such, I have the perfect punishment in mind for you." She says a little too happily as Negi knows part of the punishment that is awaiting him. "You'll be fighting me, Asuna, and your Mother without your magic for 2 hours." She says causing Negi to pale heavily.

"S-Setsuna, isn't that…. Just a bit harsh?" Negi asks nervously.

Setsuna laughs, causing Negi to blush as he loves the sound of his wives laughter, "No, I think it's a fitting punishment for disturbing a very important ceremony of Mahora, don't worry though, we'll have Konoka on standby and Chisame for company tonight. Nodoka is still at Mundus Magicus for a treasure hunt and Yue is going to be on assignment in Mahora Central for the next few months." Negi visibly regains color at this and smiles brightly before sighing.

"I understand Setsuna, I'm sorry." Negi says with genuine regret. "I'll be home in 10 minutes." He says with love in his voice.

"Alright Negi, love you." Setsuna says, earning a 'Love you' from Negi before he hangs up.

Chamo hops up out of Negi's pocket and jumps up to his shoulder, "So what's the damage this time?" Chamo asks his older brother figure.

Negi sighs, "I have to fight Setsuna, Asuna, and Evangeline for 2 hours…" Negi says.

"Well that's not horrible, I mean it's bad but at least it's not…" Chamo starts but is cut off by Negi.

"Without any magic." Negi finishes, causing Chamo to pale even under his fur.

Chamo pulls out a cigar from nowhere and ignites it, "You lived a full life big bro, leave me something nice in your will." Chamo says with seriousness in his voice.

Negi starts crying again, "Stop talking like I'm going to die Chamo!" Negi says as tears stream down his face. He turns to his fellow teachers, "I'll talk to you all later, something has come up." He says to them and they all give understanding nods before he gets on his staff and flies to his home in Mahora.

After about 7 minutes of flying at a sedate pace, Negi reaches his home located in one of the forests inside of Mahora, a 4 story cabin style home located right next to his step-mother's and father's home. His father being the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield, and his step-mother being Evangeline A.K. Springfield, formerly McDowell.

As he begins his descent, the door to his home opens and out walks three of his wives, Setsuna Sakurazaki Springfield, Konoka Konoe Springfield, and Chisame Hasegawa Springfield. Negi Married Chisame first, having built a relationship of trust and love with her over the years they knew each other, they married when Negi turned 17. When Negi turned 18 he learned of a binding magical oath that took effect when he reached the age of 17, according to the Ostian Marriage Oath, any male member of the Entheofushia royal line must marry at least 5 women if the number of living family members below the age of 50 drops below 25. Half a year later, out of both love for the man and love for each other, Setsuna Sakurazaki and Konoka Konoe started dating Negi and married the next year two days after Negi's 19th birthday, with the support of Chisame, his sister figure Asuna, his father, and his step-mother Evangeline.

Setsuna grew to love Negi due to his strength against all odds and his cheerful personality that made the entire world grow brighter with each smile, and devoted her all to defending that happiness to the same degree she protects her partner spouse and sister-wife Konoka, a relationship fully supported by the entire Springfield family and the members of the Ala Alba 3-A class. Konoka had loved Negi from the moment he showed up in her life and that love only grew from a sisterly love to a romantic love after he taught her how to use her magic. Being with Negi allowed her to satisfy the three great loves of her life, marrying Setsuna, marrying Negi, and becoming someone who helped others.

They continued steadily, living each day together in a new house Nagi helped his son build as a bonding exercise, and increasing their wonderful, albeit awkward love for each other. Chisame continued to run her Blog and doing cosplay both in public at Mahorafest, a the urging of Negi, and occasionally in private with the people she's grown so close to. Before Negi turned 20, she graduated university a year early with a masters in Computer programming and engineering, a great feat.

Three months after Chisame graduated university; both Nodoka Miyazaki and Yue Ayase heard about Negi's predicament and offered to date the young man due to their feelings for him. The three hit it off, and even Chisame, Setsuna, and Konoka supported the relationship. They all loved books, knowledge, and magic so they always had a conversation starter for each other and grew close enough to be married the week before Negi turned 21.

Yue had a job as a magical security consultant for Mahora and as a private detective so she wasn't always home, as was the same with her friend and sister-wife Nodoka whom occasionally went back to Mundus Magicus to explore the many ruins with her friends she had made during their first trip to the magical country, and to explore the now monster free ruins of Ostia.

As Negi lands his step-mother, the dark Evangel and apostle of darkness, Evangeline A.K. Springfield left the house as well with an almost manic grin on her face, causing Negi to shiver at the sight of his father's wife. Negi walks up to Chisame and gives her a quick kiss, and proceeds to do the same to each of his wives who reciprocate. "I wasn't late this time." Negi says with a smile on his face, causing Chisame to facepalm and Evangeline to laugh.

"If only you had done that earlier boya you wouldn't be in this situation." Eva says with a vicious smirk which causes everyone to shiver. Eva starts walking towards her cabin, "Let's go everyone, I want to get the boya's punishment out of the way." She says and they all start walking towards the adult Springfield cabin.

As they're walking a small wind picks up and passes over them, "Please… Anyone, anything… Help me… Please." Causing all of them to stop due to the magic laced in the words, each of them filled with sorrow, as if magic itself was crying for whoever was calling out to them.

Konoka being so sensitive to magic fell to her knees and started crying, causing everyone to rush to her side, even Evangeline whom knows that this must be bad to get such a reaction from her, "So much pain and loneliness. How can a child's words sound like that? Who could do that to a child?" Konoka says in a shaky tone.

Setsuna pulls Konoka's head to her chest and rubs her head until she calms down, "What did you see Konoka?" Setsuna asks her sister-wife.

Konoka manages to calm herself further to answer, seeing that all of them wish to know as well, "A boy… He couldn't be older than four, maybe five… The bruises he had Setsuna…" Konoka had to stop again because she started crying again.

They all knew it was bad because as Konoka's affinity and prowess with magic grew so too did an ability to sense the origins of magic she came into contact with. She could literally see and feel where magic came from if it had a definite source like another mage or magical artifact, but was useless for tracking natural magic. All they could do at the moment was comfort their family member and wait for her to calm down again, all the while whispering soothing words to the gentle soul.

A few more minutes passed before she gathered herself again and they went inside the younger Springfield home and gathered in their sitting room. "The boy is locked in a small room, no bigger than a closet with only a small dog bed and frayed blanket to keep him warm." Konoka says, causing Evangeline to start growling, "His…" she drinks some water to soothe her sore throat, "His arm is broken in at least 3 places and looks to be untreated, has blood covering multiple parts of his body but primarily his head, and is wearing clothes several times too big for him, which are also covered in blood and torn beyond normal use." She says in a sad tone while holding onto Setsuna and being embraced by her sister-wife and husband.

Her words bring further shock to each of the people present but with one thought on all of their minds, 'Who could do that to a child?'. Evangeline almost snaps from the description and starts leaking magic from her body, chilling the room until Konoka gets up from her place and moves to embrace Evangeline, causing her to calm down. Everyone present knows Evangeline's past so they all knew how she felt about child abuse, the very thought of which makes her blood boil.

After they calm down some more Negi crosses his arms in front of him, "Konoka, are you able to find out where that poor boy is?" Negi asks, knowing that Konoka would know.

Konoka nods, "Yes, tracking it is proving difficult, enough so that I would need to use a divining ritual to find out where he is so we could find him." Konoka says, happy that they're going to fix this travesty.

Chisame smiles, "Good, I might not like brats too much but we need to do something about this. What should we do if it's the kid's parents doing it?" Chisame asks.

Evangeline sighs, "We remove the kid and take care of him. It's obvious whoever is taking care of the kid is abusing him, so we remove him, investigate, and respond accordingly." Eva says, surprising everyone at the dramatic change in how she would go about doing things.

"Wow Master, normally you'd just slaughter the offenders and take the kid to an orphanage." Negi says.

Eva gives a sadistic smirk, "I never said I wouldn't slaughter them later boya." Eva says calmly as the temperature starts dropping again causing everyone to nod in agreement with the situation being what it is, "They're going to suffer for harming an innocent child like that! I may have been an evil witch over my life but even then I avoided child casualties as best I could and when I couldn't do that I made their deaths painless and merciful! **WHOEVER DID THIS IS GOING TO SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE DARK EVANGEL!**" She starts yelling as she begins to slip into her Magia Ereba.

The group lets Eva work it out of her system for a minute before she calms herself again and sits down in a huff. "So we're agreed, we find this boy and take him from whoever is abusing him regardless of who they are, at least until the situation is investigated by the proper authorities?" Negi asks those surrounding him and receives nods in return. Negi nods, "Ok then, Konoka, whenever you feel up to it, please tell us when you want to divine his location and we'll set up a teleportation circle to a nearby location, we'll then use any means necessary for the offenders to hand over custody of the boy to us until a proper investigation is carried out, understood?" he asks his wives and step-mother, once again receiving nods.

Evangeline gets up, "I'm going to contact your father and let him know what's going on, but whatever happens I'm going with you. I want to be there as those bastards suffer." Eva says coldly as she walks out of the building and pulls out a pactio card.

Konoka gets up and hugs each of her family, "I'm going to let grandfather and father know what's happening, as well as Asuna. I'll divine his location when I return." Konoka says before kissing each of them goodbye, causing Chisame to blush.

Chisame also gets up, "I'm going to post that I'll be leaving the site alone for a while due to a family emergency and will post when I can." Chisame says while looking Negi in the eyes, "I won't leave you to deal with this alone, never." She says before walking upstairs.

Negi and Setsuna look at each other, hoping that the people they love can handle what they're about to do. "I'm going to contact Nodoka and Yue, let me know if you need anything Setsuna." Negi says before kissing her fondly, "Anything." He says before pulling out a pair of pactio cards.

Chamo, watching this unfold continues to smoke a cigar, "Seems like another adventure big bro. Seems like the ermine elder was right." Chamo says to himself before hopping back over to Negi.

**_END_**

**_I am sorry about the child abuse bit, it was extremely painful to write but necessary for the plot._**

**AN- **THANK YOU everyone for reading the first chapter of Harry Potter, Magister Wizard? I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of what I hope to be a story that spans at least until the end of the fourth year, and possibly past that. Im following Canon as to Evangeline's relationship with Negi as she marries Nagi in the epilogue. I will be brining in Asuna at a later time as well as Nodoka and Yue so dont worry, however due to their familial relationship, Asuna wont be with Negi. Please review and PM me any questions!


	3. Chapter 2, A Plea Answered

Harry Potter, Magister Wizard?

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! Magister Negi Magi or Harry Potter, (If I did then Hermione would've ended up with Harry in cannon), and they are the property of their respective owners Ken Akamatsu and J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from this.

_"Negima Spellcasting/Latin/Greek"_

**_"Harry potter spellcasting"_**

Chapter 2: A Plea Answered

Negi finished looking over his gathered gear, his staff, foci ring, Satomi Hakase's custom rations, battle suit, and magic resistant cloak; he nods and puts all of his gear into their respective pouches, his battle suit going into his spare clothes pouch of his suitcase. As he puts away the last item into his suitcase the door to his room opens, "Negi, I'm ready." Konoka says in a sad, yet determined tone.

Negi, sensing her sadness, moves over to his second wife and pulls her into a loving embrace before kissing her forehead, "Don't worry love, we'll make this right." Negi says in a tone that made Konoka smile brightly.

"I know Negi, but the pain that boy is in…. Magic itself is crying in sorrow for him. We can't… We have to save that boy, no matter what!" Konoka says with conviction before pulling Negi in for a deep kiss, the two of them letting their love for each other pour into the act.

The two separate, starting each other in the eyes for a moment before they kiss slightly again and they both head off downstairs to the sight of their family finishing their preparations. Setsuna is strapping her backpack and sword case to her back with a serious look on her face, Chisame has a pair of suitcases, each of the family members knowing that one of them is filled with computers and hardware, and Evangeline is sitting there with a wine glass of red liquid.

Everyone in the room stands up at the entrance of their family members and Eva downs the entire glass, "Alright boya, your father is going to be busy for the next few months so he wants me to go with you to keep an eye on you, I've already cleared it with the principal as well so we don't have to worry about time wise, now let's get this show on the road." Evangeline says seriously.

Everyone in the room nods and they proceed into a ritual room in the basement, inside of which is a magical circle of extreme complexity. Each line drawn by hand is meant to increase the power of any ritual done by the caster in order to ensure success, the ends of each point of the heptagram having a tall candlestick that lights the moment Konoka steps into the center, their incense filling the room with a powerful pneumonic. Konoka kneels in the circle and begins channeling her magic into the circle, causing it to light, much to the awe of the others, sans Eva, despite having seen this act many times. In an almost pleading voice Konoka starts chanting, _"Oh mother of Muses, Mnemosyne, guide me to the innocent! Extresensoria Perceptio!"_ Konoka says and the circle glows a bright blue while swirling inwards towards Konoka. A few moments pass as the vortex of magic builds before it disappates, causing Konoka to slump slightly, each of the members of her family helping her up and over to a nearby chair. Each of them waits for Konoka to regain her bearings after what was obviously a draining ritual, which is strange considering it was an extremely powerful divination that should've taken less than a minute but took almost 10. A minute later Konoka sighs, "There was a barrier around his location preventing others from doing what we just did, but due to having seen the boy through magic and the power of our ritual I was able to bypass the barrier and discover his location." She says happily and with a little apprehension, which Negi picks up on. "He's located in Great Britain… in the year 1986… in another world." She says causing everyone present to go wide eyed at the information.

Chisame sits down at the information in another nearby chair, "Another fucking world… Are you serious? And back all the way in 1986?" Chisame asks in a disbelieving tone.

Evangeline sighs, "It's not the first time something like this has happened according to some old records I've read, but it's been around fifteen hundred years since the last event." Evangeline says, catching everyone's attention. "Around 1500 years ago a massive surge of magic started gathering in Mundus Magicus and covered an entire island of Ostia. Hours later, the storm died down and the only thing left was a small tear in space/time showing the now missing island floating in the sea of another land." She says, amazing all of those present, "The populace of Ostia used magic to communicate with their lost family members through the tear for roughly three years and were even able to send people back and forth through it, during which time those on the other side examined the world and found it to be an almost exact match to modern Earth, except for some minor development differences for the time period." She says, making everyone contemplate the fact that there is a near exact match to Earth but is yet another world entirely, "After those three years passed, the rift rapidly started closing over the course of two days, and eventually cut off all contact between those that were in Ostia, including those who managed to return, and those left on the other side. They tried for two centuries to re-open the rift to the other side and reclaim their people, but to no avail. Among those lost was Arika Ambrosia Entheofushia, the fourth in line at the time, your many times great aunt Negi and the one your mother was named after." She says while looking at Negi, who looks surprised at this information.

Setsuna sighs sadly, "So without that rift there's no way to get to that boy is there?" she asks.

Evangeline smiles, "Incorrect." Eva says, causing everyone to look at her with faces that tell her to continue, "Magic itself let you know where the boy was, that itself is normal, the when is unusual, but magic telling you that he's in another world that ours hasn't been in contact with in over a millennium means that magic itself wants us to save the boy and will probably help us along." Eva explains causing everyone to go wide eyed.

Negi nods, "We could try to open a rift here in Mahora using the ritual circle underneath the world tree, the extensive power there would help the ritual along if we use the boy as the focal point of a modified teleportation ritual." Negi suggests causing Eva and Konoka to nod in agreement.

"I think it would work as I know the location of the boy on that world." Konoka says before pulling out her phone and pulling up the map on it, "Right here." she says as she points to a town named 'Little Whinging'.

Chisame sighs in exasperation, "So we're really going to travel across worlds and time to save this kid right?" Chisame asks seriously, getting nods back from everyone causing her to smirk, "Well, at least this'll be interesting." She says, causing everyone present to laugh.

Evangeline looks at everyone present, "Gather under the world tree in three hours, me and Konoka are going to calibrate the ritual circle for the modified teleportation spell." Eva says and everyone nods before going off to do the last of their preparations. Negi is about to go back upstairs before she calls to him, "And boya, tell Chachamaru that she's coming along and to bring her necessities and my Resort." She says as she walks past with Konoka. Negi, knowing there's no room for argument, goes upstairs and heads over to Evangeline's cottage to speak to Chachamaru.

Negi walks up to the beautiful cottage and knocks on the wooden door his father helped build years ago, a few moments pass before a green haired girl with mechanical ears in a maid dress opens the door, "Ah, Professor Negi, welcome." She says in a beautiful voice.

Negi smiles at seeing one of his pactio partners, "Hello Chachamaru, may I come in?" Negi asks. "And please stop calling me professor, I haven't been your teacher in years, not to mention it's summer break." He says with a smile on his face.

Chachamaru smiles and nods, "Understood Negi, how can I help you?" Chachamaru asks as they move to the dining table.

After they sit Negi gains a serious face, causing Chachamaru to do the same, "Evangeline wants you to pack your necessities and her Resort for a possible long term mission." Negi says, causing Chachamaru to nod in understanding, "The reason being is that magic carried a message from a heavily abused boy from another world similar to our own…" Negi continues to explain the situation to Chachamaru.

After Negi finishes Chachamaru gets up and bows to Negi, "Understood Negi, I will follow master's orders to the letter and meet you all under the world tree." Chachamaru says before showing Negi out and heading into a nearby room.

Two hours and fifty minutes later, all of those needed at the ritual circle under the world tree met up and started their preparations, among them was the Principal of Mahora, Konoemon Konoe. "Welcome everyone, I trust your preparations are finished?" he asks.

Negi walks forward, "Yes principal, we are all ready." Negi says with confidence as he holds his staff at his side, wearing an outfit similar to the one he wore in his final fight against his friend and rival Fate and his trusty cloak.

Chisame is wearing a simple short sleeved tee with a computer pattern on it while having a coat around her waist, 'Because it's cold as hell in the UK!' were her exact words when asked about the coat.

Setsuna is wearing an updated version of the outfit she wore to Kyoto all those years ago with her sword and pack strapped to her back.

Konoka is wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a tie and jeans, a single tiny bell tied into her hair, a present from her friend Asuna and is carrying a large pack.

Evangeline is wearing a pitch black dress with low black heels, elegant and deadly, and is carrying only a small pack.

Chachamaru is wearing her maid outfit like usual but her metal head adornments are hidden, a feature Hakase managed to install a few years prior after Chachamaru came up with a more efficient heat ejection system.

Konoemon nods, "Alright then, you have my permission to attempt to open a rift to the other world." He says and Konoka steps forward into the circle, inside of which are multiple Heptagrams layered upon ancient stone.

Konoka uses her magic to light every candle in the room, the power of the world tree begins running through the roots of the chamber lighting the room up brilliantly as the roots converge above Konoka.

A few moments pass before Konoka begins actively channeling magic into the circle, each of her magical family standing at points around the circle that also begin channeling their magic into the massive circle.

The power reaches a crescendo as Konoka and the others begin chanting in unison, _"Oh father of time, Kronos, and Mother of space, Asteria, hear our plea and guide us to the world we seek!"_ they repeat the chant seven times as Konoka focuses on the boy, each time the power increases in intensity causing Chisame to have to hang onto one of the nearby railings to prevent herself from falling off due to the intense storm of magical power, magic itself seeming to force more of itself into the ritual. A few more moments pass before everyone hears a crack as the power gathered in the ritual circle begins gathering at a single point five feet in front of Konoka.

All of those present catch their breath as they watch a crack appear in midair where the magic is gathering, a few moments pass before the crack continues to spread downwards, eventually reaching the gathering of power below it.

As the crack reaching the gathered magic, everyone is blown back slightly as the crack widens and unleashes a torrent of magic. Konoka senses that this magic is extremely pleased, and is excited that this happened.

The storm dies down and all those present look into the crack, seeing a wide field with lights in the distance during the night time. "It… It WORKED!" Konoka says happily.

Everyone present cheers, sans Eva who smirks with an 'I knew it would' look on her face. She sets her face to a serious one before calling out, "Alright everyone, me, Negi, and Konoemon will examine the rift to make sure it's stable enough for us to go through and return." Eva says as she and the other three step forward and begin discussing the rift as Negi waves his staff around the rift.

About 15 minutes pass before Negi, Evangeline, Chachamaru, and Konoemon step towards the remaining members of the group, "Alright everyone, we've tried every single spell capable of determining magical stability in a closed area and determined that due to the world tree feeding the rift a continual stream of magic that the rift should hold until we decide to close it." Negi explains, causing Konoka to smile even brighter. "The rift is stable and ready for us to go through." He finishes with a smile.

Konoemon walks forward, "I will have a few guards posted in the area to stop unauthorized personnel from using the rift." Konoemon says, earning grateful nods from everyone except Eva who simply shrugs. "Stay safe all of you, and get that boy to safety!" he says with passion as everyone gathers in front of the portal.

Negi looks back, "When Nodoka and Yue arrive, have them send a message with the pactio cards so we can all meet up." Negi says, earning a nod from Konoemon. Negi turns to his wives and step mother, "Let's go everyone, a new world awaits us!" he yells as he turns back and jumps through the portal.

Setsuna and Konoka seeing this chuckle at Negi's antics as they walk through, Eva is simply smirking as she follows the boy, Chachamaru simply stays quiet and follows her master, and Chisame is grumbling under her breath about her childish husband as she passes the threshold. Konoemon looking through as they arrive on the dark field.

**_Potterverse~ with Negi & co._**

Negi lands in the dark field, the familiar night sky of Great Britain above his heads. He smiles and a moment later his wives and Evangeline step through the rift into the field, each of them taking in their surroundings, Setsuna more than the others, "Alright everyone, we need to set up a diversion field to prevent others from coming upon the rift." Negi explains, causing Evangeline and Konoka to nod before the two of them and Negi head off in three directions, 20 feet away from the rift and begin channeling magic. After a few moments of channeling a translucent barrier appears around the area. "Ok, the barrier is keyed into us and anyone who comes through the rift from Mahora, anyone else won't be able to see or find it otherwise without being with us." Negi explains, causing all of the girls to nod.

Konoka steps forward, her eyes filled with conviction as she stares in a particular direction, slightly away from the taller buildings in the distance, "The magic here is crying even more intently, both in sorrow and joy." Konoka explains as she clutches her chest before being embraced by Setsuna, Negi, and Chisame.

"Don't worry Konoka, we'll get the kid out of there, now let's get a move on. You know where we're heading right?" Chisame asks Konoka who nods in response.

"Yes, we're going in that exact direction, I'll tell us more as we get closer." Konoka explains as she points in the direction she was looking at and they begin walking. "However, there's something there occluding me, it's not able to keep me from seeing where the boy is but it's enough to stop me from getting an exact area layout. Thankfully it seems that magic really wants us to get the child away from where he is so it's forcing its way through whatever is blocking me." Konoka explains as the reach a sidewalk making everyone wonder what could be blocking someone as powerful as Konoka.

**_Harry~_**

Harry opened his eyes to a bright field filled with thousands of flowers, the wind blowing gently against his skin. Noticing that he isn't in excruciating pain anymore looks over his clean clothed body, finding not a single scar or wound, "Am… am I dead?" Harry asks himself as the wind picks up slightly.

Harry jumps out of his skin as somebody speaks from behind, "No my child, but you surely came close." Says a soft female voice. Harry turns around and sees a woman with red hair and emerald colored green eyes, eyes he occasionally gets to see in the mirror when his aunt and uncle let him use the bathroom for more than two minutes. The woman smiles, "It's nice to finally meet you Harry James." The woman says.

Harry is struck speechless by the sudden appearance of the woman, and her caring? Yes, caring voice, "Wh-who are you?" Harry asks simply.

The woman keeps her smile and walks forward a bit until she's in front of a flinching Harry, causing her to frown for a moment before regaining her smile and going down onto one knee in front of him, "Why my child, I am mother magic." Magic explains.

Harry goes wide eyed at one word and falls back onto his butt as he covers his face with his arms, "Please don't say the bad word, I don't want to be hit again!" Harry says in fear, tears building up in his eyes as he awaited the blow that he knew would come from someone saying the forbidden word.

A few moments pass as harry waited and waited for the blow that hadn't come, taking a chance he opened his eyes and lowered one of his arms and sees the woman who had introduced herself as mother magic in tears, "I… I'm so sorry Harry James, I know how horrible it was for you…" Magic says as she clears up her tears, her words surprising the young boy, "But a manipulative old goat used your mothers sacrifice in the worst way possible and stopped me from interfering by doing so." She explains.

Harry wonders what she means by that, "My mother's sacrifice? My mother and father died in a car crash because my father was a drunken bastard." Harry explains, causing mother magic to go red in the face, similar to Uncle Vernon, and making Harry cover himself again.

Mother magic calms herself, "Harry James please, I'm not angry at you." Magic explains, causing Harry to once again open his eyes and slowly lower his arm slightly, seeing the sincerity on her face he lowers it more, "I'm angry at your family for telling you such lies my child, both about magic and your family." She says as Harry now listens intently, "Have you ever had anything happen that you just can't explain, like the wind picking up when you get angry or finding something in your hand you wanted but couldn't reach?" She asks, getting a nod in response and making her smile bright enough that it makes Harry's eyes go wide at the beauty of it, "That my dear child was Magic, and you my dear sweet boy are a wizard, a person capable of using magic to do incredible things." She explains, causing Harry to go wide eyed and thankfully not flinch at the mention of magic.

Harry couldn't believe the words coming out of the woman's mouth; he was a wizard, someone able to use magic? But his uncle had always told him that magic wasn't real and that only freaks believed in magic, but Harry was starting to believe, "Does… Does this make me a freak?" Harry asks.

Thankfully for Harry, mother magic managed to controller her temper at what harry had asked, "No Harry James, it does not. It makes you a very gifted individual destined for great things." Magic says with a bright yet solemn smile on her face. "And now as to your family, your father James Charlus and mother Lillian Rose were both wonderful people and a powerful wizard and witch." She says, surprising Harry further, "They were killed on October 31st of 1981 while fighting an evil wizard known as Tom Riddle, or as he likes to call himself, Lord Voldemort. He sought to rule the magical world and started killing non magicals, those with 'tainted blood', and those who didn't agree with his world views." Her story gathering Harry's full attention due to the mention of his parents, and their killer, "Your parents fought against this man alongside many others, but went into hiding. Why they did was because your mother had fallen pregnant with you my dear sweet child." She explained, causing Harry to start tearing up.

They had stopped fighting against a madman so they could raise him in safety, they had chosen to put him above everything else, they… loved him. Those thoughts running through his mind had him start crying once more, a few moments of his tears falling pass before harry feels a pair of arms encircling him, pulling him close, it felt wonderful. Harry continued to let his tears fall as mother magic kept him in her embrace, rubbing his back and whispering comforting words to the young orphan. Harry continued to cry for a few minutes before falling into slight sniffling, mother magic still keeping him in her embrace, "Y-you said something about my mother's sacrifice, what's that mean?" Harry asked the woman who kept him in her arms.

The woman pulled back on the embrace to look Harry in the eye, "Your mother's love for you was worth more than her own life, so much more that she gave everything she had to you and oh so much more." Magic explains as Harry's eyes begin to tear up, causing mother magic to wipe his tears with her fingers, "When Tom Marvolo attacked your home all those years ago, he sought to kill you, your mother knowing this used a very special ritual, a form of magic meant to be done under specific circumstances, to trick Tom Marvolo into being unable to harm you with the penalty of doing so being his mortal life." She explains, Harry in awe of his mother, "The ritual called for a rune, a physical form of magic using symbols to create certain effects, to be placed on the body of the protected, a great love for the person performing the ritual for the protected, and nothing is stronger than a mother's love for their child, and lastly, the mortal sacrifice of the one performing the ritual in defense of the protected." She explains.

Harry gapes at her, "S… so it's my fault my mother is dead?" Harry asks, dreading the answer.

Mother magic pulls Harry in closer once again, "No my dear child, she willingly gave everything to one who was worth more to her than her own life. It's no one's fault except the one known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, he's the one who separated you from your family far too early." Magic explains as she pulls away slightly with a wide smile on her face, "Harry James, my time is almost up. This was one of the few opportunities I had to speak with you but I can feel you beginning to get occluded again." Magic explains and Harry starts to speak before he is cut off by the wonderful being, "This won't be the last time we meet, far from it. And you won't be alone anymore after tonight, for it wasn't until something that happened to you that broke the very last chances of redemption for your relatives that I could intervene." She explains, causing Harry to start tearing up again, "I've asked for some assistance using you as a medium when you went into that cupboard. When you awake, do not worry for nothing bad shall happen to you, for what I have set in motion shall free you from this prison of manipulation and suffering." She explains as the world begins to fade around them, causing Harry to start freaking out and firing off questions, "One more thing Harry James, remember 'The Leaky Cauldron is in London'." She says as she and Harry fade away.

**_With Negi & Co._**

Negi and the others finally reach a street, which according to the signs, named Privet Drive in a town named Little Whinging. They proceed down the street while Konoka has her arm linked through Negi's she has her eyes closed, trying to find the exact location of the boy as they walked. They pass around six houses going down in numerical order before Konoka gasps and looks to her right, "Over there, he's in that house." Konoka explains as she looks at #4 Privet Drive.

Everyone stops at the words that left her mouth and look over at the house containing their target. "Well alright then, do you just want to bust down the door or go about this in a different way?" Eva asks as she begins channeling ice magic into her arms.

Negi chuckles, "How about we just have Chachamaru pick the lock, because with the current time and there being no lights on in the house it should be a relatively simple thing to do without getting caught." Negi says casually, his wives Setsuna and Chisame face palming in sync due to how flippant their husband is about a criminal act.

Setsuna sighs, "Honestly, we're here to rescue an abused child so I'm perfectly alright with this, just make it quick." Setsuna says as she looks to Chachamaru who nods in agreement before walking towards the house along with the others.

While Chachamaru kneels down to the lock, one of her fingers on her right hand pops open and reveals a pair of lockpicking tools, "Seriously, Hakase thought of everything except the kitchen sink when she made you didn't she?" Chisame asks the android quietly.

**_Until otherwise stated, assume everyone is talking in hushed tones_**

Said android laughs slightly, a rather rare occurrence, "No, the kitchen sink was taken out in model 0.83.25 Beta after mother decided to add a high grade laser weapons package." Chachamaru says in her monotonous tone, causing everyone except for Eva to sweatdrop, 'Seriously?' is the one thought running through their minds.

A few moments more pass and Chachamaru manages to unlock the front door to the house and steps aside, Konoka steps in quietly after casting a movement quieting spell on everyone and looks around. Everyone can see the photos on the walls even in the dark due to training and not a single one of them has the boy in any of the photos. "Are you sure this is the right house Konoka?" Setsuna asks.

Konoka nods, "Yes it is, I can feel the boy nearby, very close actually." Konoka says as she walks forward alongside the steps.

Chachamaru walks inside and begins looking around, "Master, I can sense a heat signature underneath the staircase right beside Konoka." Chachamaru says as she looks in the direction of a cupboard door connected to the staircase, a large lock connected to it.

Eva growls lowly, "Those bastards." Eva says as the air begins to chill.

"I have also detected some form of barrier on the premises, its purpose is unknown but I would advise caution against using active magic while inside of the building, however it didn't seem to trigger upon the use of a silencing spell." Chachamaru explains.

"Alright, so no magic while we're inside, guess we're lucky that the barrier doesn't detect magic or only detects harmful magic." Negi guesses, causing the others to hum in agreement. "Regardless, Chachamaru, can you get that lock off please?" Negi asks and Chachamaru goes to unlock the latch.

A few stressful moments pass as each of them, even Eva and Chachamaru, are worried as to what they'll fine inside. The moment the latch unlocks, Chachamaru removes it and opens the cupboard door.

To say that each of them was saddened and disgusted by what they saw would be like saying that it's hot in the middle of summer in India. The boy had his arm twisted in several ways that were not normal, his face was black, blue, and yellow, and his entire body was covered in blood. His breathing shallow and labored, the boy seemed like he shouldn't be alive. Konoka's eyes begin to tear again as she moves closer, "Oh you poor boy." Konoka says as she moves some hair out of his eyes, now noticing the scar on his forehead.

Negi growls alongside Eva, even Chisame, Setsuna, and most surprisingly Chachamaru are all looking murderous and barely holding onto their tempers. Evangeline manages to gather herself first much to the surprise of everyone else, "We found him, and he's in worse shape than I thought. We need to move him before anyone notices and get him healed straight away." Eva says with urgency.

Everyone nods in agreement and Konoka, with the help of Negi, gets Harry out of the cupboard and into her arms, "He's so light…" Konoka says with her tears now flowing freely.

Negi kisses his wife on the forehead, "Don't worry Konoka, you'll get him healed up in no time right?" Negi asks.

Konoka gains a teary smile, "Right, I won't let this little one suffer anymore." Konoka says, her voice showing her conviction.

They all leave the house silently after Chachamaru replaces the lock to the cupboard, after reaching the side of the street they cast invisibility spells on themselves and carefully fly away, a now smiling boy in the arms of an angel.

**_END_**

**AN- Oh boy was this painful to write, I thought about Harry remembering his mother's face and realizing that Mother Magic was using a representation of her body to make it easier on Harry, but decided he was a bit too young to completely remember that night for the time being, hence some slight recollection. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER and will continue to do so, so please Review and PM to let me know what you guys thought and I'll see you all next week for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3, Beginning to Heal

Harry Potter, Magister Wizard?

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! Magister Negi Magi or Harry Potter, (If I did then Hermione would've ended up with Harry in cannon), and they are the property of their respective owners Ken Akamatsu and J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from this.

_"Negima Spellcasting/Latin/Greek"_

**_"Harry potter spellcasting"_**

Chapter 3: Beginning to Heal

The group of mages arrived back at the still shielded rift, the boy in Konoka's arms having had his breathing stabilized during their flight by Konoka's healing magic due to her doing a patch job on his ribs until she could fully heal him. As the group spreads around Konoka and the boy, Chachamaru under Evangeline's orders brings out what looks to be a model house and places it thirty feet away from the group before moving back, a few moments pass and the small house glows before growing in size to a decent sized Tudor style home. The presence of which shocked everyone present, sans Konoka who had started more healing on Harry in order to make it easier to move him without adding more injuries to the already extensive list.

Eva chuckles at their reactions, "This is why I wanted the field a bit bigger, hence why I put more power into my end to extend the barrier. Hakase, Chachamaru, and surprisingly Haruna Saotome worked together to create a portable home using a combination of magical expansion and reduction and science that I didn't bother asking them to explain. Chachamaru, put my resort in the first floor of the library near the center, I want quick access to it so let us know when it's ready." Evangeline orders the android who bows and heads inside the house.

Konoka sighs as the healing glow leaves her hands, "I've got his most serious injuries out of the way, let's get him inside so I can finish up." Konoka says as she gently lifts the small child in her arms, his breathing now soft and relaxed. "I used a pain dampening spell on him so he could sleep easier when we got in the air." She explains, causing everyone to smile at the wonderful woman carrying the abused boy inside the house.

They enter into the already furnished entry hall and follow Evangeline to the right when she walks past Konoka down a hallway and into a large fully stocked library with two floors, Chachamaru in the center of the room putting the magical resort in place as they walk in. Chachamaru turns around and bows to the group, "Master, the resort is ready for use. It is presently still set to its 24 to 1 per hour ratio as previously requested." Chachamaru says.

Eva smiles before walking towards the resort, "Thank you Chachamaru, let's get in there and get me some of my 1753 vintage, I need a drink after today." Eva says as she and Chachamaru glow above a visible magical circle before disappearing into the resort.

Negi follows suit, immediately followed by Konoka, Setsuna, and Chisame. They all arrive in the beautiful resort made of smooth polished marble and crafted to be more majestic than any other castle in both the modern world and Mundus Magicus. They walk along the bridge towards the central part of the castle and see Eva at a table drinking a deep red liquid from a wine glass, a fancy bottle atop a try to her left. "About time." Eva says in an annoyed tone before downing the rest of her glass and getting up, "Follow me." She says and starts walking inside the large building, everyone else following closely. They pass by many ornate rooms, libraries, alchemy labs, and more before reaching a set of bedrooms. "Put him on the bed and begin healing him, Chachamaru, go grab some of the healing potions from my lab along with some strengthening solution, a purifying drought, and a vial of diluted elixir." She says and Konoka places Harry on the bed and her hands begin glowing again.

Setsuna smiles, "Smart, strengthening solution for his obviously brittle bones, purifying drought for any toxins in his system, both physical and spiritual, as a precaution, and elixir for a head start on the malnutrition and skin coloration." Setsuna says, causing Evangeline to raise an eyebrow in her direction and making Setsuna blush, "I-I wanted to learn what Konoka was doing so I studied up on some magical remedies in the event she needed some healing and no one else was around!" Setsuna says rapidly with an increasing blush, causing everyone to start laughing a bit.

Their tension lowers slightly as Konoka continues to heal Harry, and a few minutes later Chachamaru walks in with a tray of four vials that contain different colored liquids, "Master, I have brought the requested potions and a vial of enhancement drought as well to help with the child's strained magical core." Chachamaru explains as she sets the tray down on the table next to the bed.

Negi raises his eyebrows at this, "How strained is his magical core and can you tell what is straining it?" Negi asks a little worried, knowing that Chachamaru could detect magical energy no matter where it was thanks to her advanced sensors.

"His core is heavily strained due to multiple blocks keeping his magic inside of his core and preventing its escape, as well as, now after examining his magic, tied to the magical protection barrier where we found him." Chachamaru explains, getting a little emotional now herself as everyone in the room growls in anger or gasps in shock, "This barrier seems to be pulling 80% of his available magical energy to power said barrier, and of his total magical energy only has access to 10% due to the blocks."

Chisame stutters in shock, "Y-you've gotta be kidding me, you're telling me that the kid only has access to 2% of his total magical power?" Chisame exclaims in shock, the others following suit with similar reactions, sans Konoka who while listens intently but focuses everything on Harry.

Chachamaru nods, "Indeed, however it seems even less than that at the current moment as I am actively scanning the boy's body and magical energy usage, his body seems to be absorbing his own energy to promote healing, and due to the ease at which it seems to be doing so, is not the first time his magic has acted in this manner." Chachamaru explains, causing everyone to have to sit down at that.

Everyone in the room is now in tears, even Chachamaru who's leaking lens-cleaning fluid from her eyes, "His magic is powerful enough to promote extensive self-healing with major injuries, yet is only using 2% of his power to do so, all the while his magic has done it enough times for his body to have adapted to it without proper training!" Evangeline almost screams as her tears fall, painful memories surfacing. "Those bastards can't suffer enough for what they've done!" she exclaims in a low tone before looking at Negi, "Still think we should leave it only to the proper authorities?" she asks.

Negi, knowing what Evangeline wants to do to the monsters that did this to a child, knows that he shouldn't, "I'm tempted, very much so, to just let you have some fun Evangeline." Negi says and Eva gains a vicious grin, matched by Setsuna and Chisame, "However, we can't kill them." He says, making Eva growl in frustration, "I said we can't kill them, I never said about making them suffer." Negi says as his magic begins swirling around him, his temper finally beginning to snap, "Feel free to curse them, I feel that whenever they think about harming another they experience what they think doing to another fivefold, anything they do to another tenfold, and anything to a child, twentyfold is fitting for them to suffer through for the rest of their lives." Negi finishes darkly as his face goes dark. "Just make sure that the curse knows the difference between harming someone who doesn't deserve it and self-defense. We don't want them getting killed and getting out of their punishment early do we?" he asks with a sinister smile on his face, which everyone in the room matches.

Evangeline chuckles, "Less than what I was hoping to do, but still a bit fitting." Evangeline says as she starts running through spells and formulas that would allow her to do something like that, "Could I also destroy their every prized possession?" Eva asks with glee, making Negi look to his wives for their opinions.

Setsuna nods, "Negi, as long as she does it when they're not home and ensures no one dies then I personally have no problems with her doing so." Setsuna says.

Chisame nods, "Considering that the house was in a nice neighborhood, filled with a few expensive items, and it was well taken care of. They had money and put it towards their higher end lifestyle. Having all of that go away will definitely send a message." Chisame says.

Konoka nods as well, "Do it. The photos in there showed how large the men in that house are, considering how small this boy is they ate his share at every meal and then some." Konoka says darkly.

Eva laughs, "Good! I get to have some fun soon!" Evangeline says as she continues thinking.

Negi chuckles as well, "Alright then, do it. But do it after the curse is in place and we get the local law enforcement after them. I want every legal option we have towards getting this young boy in our custody, Chachamaru, get into their systems and put us in with all of us being British citizens with my wife being Chisame. Put Setsuna and Konoka in with their maiden names, yourself and Evangeline as your current names." Negi requests.

Chachamaru smiles and nods, "Understood Negi, once my time in the resort is over I'll put the files I'm creating into the local and national databases." Chachamaru says happily.

Negi smiles, "Thank you Chachamaru." Negi says.

Chachamaru's face goes a little red, "You're welcome Negi." Chachamaru says as she starts fidgeting before going to sit down.

A couple of hours pass before Konoka sighs and puts her hands down to her sides, making Setsuna go to her in worry, "Are you ok Konoka?" Setsuna asks.

Konoka smiles weakly, "Just tired Setsuna. And happy." Konoka says as she looks up to her partner-wife. "I managed to fix the wounds he had, I'm not going to list all of them but there were so many." She says as she pulls Setsuna into a hug and begins sobbing, Setsuna trying to calm her by rubbing her back and whispering kind words in her ear.

Chisame watches this happen before getting up and putting her hand on Setsuna's shoulder, "Setsuna, take Konoka to get a little rest, at least lay down on the couch over there." Chisame says solemnly as she nods her head in the direction of a four person couch in the corner of the room.

Setsuna nods, "Good idea Chisame, come on Konoka. Let Eva and the others handle the rest." Setsuna says to her shaking partner-wife. Konoka tries shaking her head but Setsuna just lifts Konoka up and carries her bridal style to the couch.

Negi sighs, 'Damn, I saw that it was bad but to see Konoka react like that, his internal injuries must have been horrible for her magic to experience.' He thinks as he looks at his shaking wife.

Evangeline moves over to the side of the bed with the potion vials, 'Start with the elixir for the head start on the malnutrition so his body can adjust properly to the other potions.' Eva mentally notes as she waits for the boy to awaken so he can take the potions. She mentally sighs and runs a hand through her silky blonde hair.

Chisame goes over to Chachamaru, "Hey Chachamaru, when you head out I'm coming with you." Chisame says.

Chachamaru tilts her head, "May I ask why Chisame?" Chachamaru asks in confusion.

Chisame sighs and pulls out her pactio card from her wallet, "While you work on putting our information in the national database I'm going to search for information on the child. His name, relatives' information, health records, etc. using my artifact, everything about the boy will be known to us while you work on our information." Chisame says with a little smirk. "Also, I can look up the current list of computer patents so we could make some money off of investments and possibly start up a computer manufacturing company using some of the CPU designs I downloaded before we left." She explains with a little bit of a mischievous smile now appearing on her face.

Chachamaru smiles and begins chuckling, "Chisame, I think that you're brilliant, we will need money in this world so it's a smart idea as long as you make sure that there's enough differences from the upcoming technological advances that it isn't suspicious." Chachamaru explains, causing Chisame to nod in agreement.

**_A castle in Scotland_**

An old man appeared at the gates just outside of a massive castle located in the Scottish highlands, the old man is wearing a rather 'unique' set of robes depicting what seems to be multiple constellations but in rainbow colors, each design moving around the robes. As he walks through the gate he strokes his long white beard before adjusting his moon shaped spectacles before sighing, 'Another meeting of the ICW out of the way.' He thinks to himself as he approaches the large doors of the castle and opening them, 'At least I'm home now.' He thinks, a small smile coming onto his face as he walks through the large entryway and begins walking up flights of stairs.

As he reaches the third floor a voice calls out, "Ah Albus, I assume everything went well at the ICW meeting?" asked a woman wearing dark green robes and a similar colored pointed hat.

Albus smiles as he turns to the woman, eyes twinkling, "Ah, Professor McGonagall, how wonderful to see you." Albus says warmly, "The meeting went well, just a discussion on the recent oversight restrictions on restricted potion ingredients."

McGonagall sighs as she begins walking with Albus to his office, "I'm assuming they're insisting on placing more oversight on Class 4 and above ingredients like they discussed last month?" She asks, receiving a nod in turn, "Severus is going to be heavily upset by this as the prices of powdered unicorn horn and dragon fire glands are going to increase heavily due to the restrictions." She muses, a little bit of humor in her voice.

Albus chuckles, "Quite, I managed to prevent them from creating an entire new section for the International Department of Commerce but they insisted on an oversight committee with an inspection staff in each ICW country." Albus says as they approach a gargoyle, "Ice Mice" he says and the gargoyle moves aside, revealing a set of stairs that the two begin walking up.

McGonagall sighs, "I understand why you were against the measure as it's possibly going to affect the tuition here at Hogwarts due to the increase in price of potion ingredients, but you need to attempt to convince the Board to increase our budget. My most recent ventures into the muggle world this past summer showed me that the world is vastly different and advancing quickly, we need to update muggle studies with a new syllabus." Minerva says in frustration.

Albus sighs as they reach the top of the stairs and opens the door to a large round office with a raised desk, atop which are numerous papers, unopened letters, and an assortment of random items of personal interest including a bowl of yellow colored candies. "You know the majority of the board will never approve an increase in budget, most especially for muggle studies." Albus says as he sits down in his throne like chair and McGonagall sits down opposite of him in a padded wooden chair that appears out of nowhere, "The only ones on the board who would approve of such a thing would be Madam Bones due to needing the students to avoid breaching the statute of secrecy, and Dowager Lady Longbottom who only votes that way to spite the other members of the board. Convincing Lord Greengrass is possible but more difficult as it would need to prove financially sound for him to vote in favor such a motion." Albus says as he pushes the bowl towards McGonagall, "Lemon Drop?" he asks with a twinkle in his eye.

McGonagall's eye twitches, "No thank you Albus." McGonagall says, mildly irritated, "And don't even mention Lucius Malfoy, that fool of a death eater would never vote for something that might 'Promote muggle propaganda'." She says in a mocking tone before she sneers. "Madam Zabini simply follows Malfoy's lead due to their business partnerships, and then there's Nott, who's also in Malfoy's court." She says, before a glass of water appears in front of her which she proceeds to drink.

A moment later a flame appears above the two, atop a golden perch is a brilliant red and gold bird with small flecks of flame trailing off the wings, "Ah Fawkes, welcome back." Albus says fondly as he looks up at the fire-bird. The bid trills as he looks down at the old man before enclosing its' head in its' wings. As Albus looks downward at McGonagall he notices a number of silver instruments, two of which are acting stranger than he remembers. A silver spinning disk is no longer spinning anywhere close to how it was when he left the other day and the compass like device is changing directions at rapid speeds. Albus takes his wand out and points it at the disk before muttering under his breath and then at the compass like device before his eyes go wide slightly. He casts a quick _Tempus_ charm and sees that it's very late at night, too late to be very welcome at the Dursleys' home; he mentally decides to check on the wards personally in the morning. "Minerva, I have some business in the morning, can I trust you to handle things in my absence once more?"

Minerva McGonagall nods, "I assume it's important?" she asks, getting a nod in turn, "All right Albus, but you owe me a bottle of Ogdens for this. It's the beginning of summer and I was looking forward to relaxing tomorrow." She says with a faint smile on her face.

Albus chuckles, "Alright Minerva, I'll have the house elves bring you a bottle from my personal stores." Albus says with mirth in his voice. Albus heads over to a door in the corner of the room as Minerva stands up, "Good night Minerva, pleasant dreams." He says.

"Pleasant dreams Headmaster Dumbledore." Minerva says as she leaves the room and begins walking down the stairs.

Albus Dumbledore walks into another room containing a large four poster bed, several portraits of older gentlemen, and various other amenities. He waves a black stick with a carvings on it similar in the shape of elderberries running its length and his robes swiftly appear neatly folded in the corner of the room as a set of white pajamas appear where his robes once were along with a pointed nightcap. 'I wonder what went wrong with the blood wards, they shouldn't act like that unless they're getting weaker, and the locator ward shows Harry both at home and somewhere else… Could whatever is weakening the ward be displacing the locator ward?' he thinks to himself as he lies down in his bed and pulls the covers over himself, 'Arabella would've mentioned anyone suspicious about and also whether or not Harry had left the house… I'll have my answers tomorrow.' He thinks as he drifts off to sleep.

**_Lebenschilt Castle, AKA Evangeline's resort_**

A few hours inside of the resort have passed, everyone staying in the room to wait for the boy to awaken. Each of them having eaten and gotten some sleep has grabbed some items to keep themselves entertained while the boy slept. As Konoka is reading a book on healing magic she hears a groan coming from the direction of the bed, as she puts the book down and heads over the boy starts moving around. Konoka reaches the bed, everyone else putting their things down as they watch intently, as the boy's eyes begin to flutter open.

Harry opened his eyes to blurriness, yet surprisingly also warmth and comfort, as if he were lying on a cloud. He looks around, seeing blurred figures in the room, "W-where am I?" Harry asks, sounding scared, "Where are my glasses?" he asks as he reaches up to his face, now noticing a distinct lack of pain.

Konoka looks around, "Did any of you see his glasses?" Konoka asks, Harry surprised by how kind this person sounded by hearing her speak with genuine concern. Harry hears some footsteps and the woman chuckles, "Thank you Chachamaru, glad we can count on you!" she says happily before putting the glasses in Harry's hand, "Here you go sweetie."

Harry flinches at the contact and the strange word he's only ever heard said to Dudley before putting on the glasses, the first thing he sees is a smiling woman with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Wh-who are you?" Harry asks timidly, half expecting to be slapped for asking the question.

Konoka simply smiles a bit wider, "It's nice to meet you, my name is Konoka Konoe Springfield. What's your name?" Konoka asks in a motherly tone.

Harry hesitates, wondering why this woman is being so nice to someone like him; no one had been this nice to him before. 'Her name is strange, maybe she's one of those foreigners Uncle Vernon talked about.' Harry thinks to himself before he finally manages to quietly get out, "H-Harry, m-my name is Harry Potter." He says timidly, still watching the woman in front of him.

Her smile brightens even more, "It's nice to meet you Harry. Do you mind if I introduce the rest of my family?" Konoka asks kindly, "I promise we'll answer all of your questions soon, ok?"

Harry is unused to this or any level of true kindness like this woman is showing him, he simply nods and stammers out, "O-o-ok."

Konoka turns her head towards the red headed man, "The man over there is my husband, Negi Entheofushia Springfield." Konoka says with fondness in her voice.

Negi smiles at Harry, "It's nice to meet you Harry, glad to see you're awake." Negi says kindly.

Harry manages to get out a low 'Nice to meet you' before Konoka continues introducing the others, "The woman with red hair is my sister-wife Chisame Hasegawa Springfield." Konoka says.

Chisame smiles at the boy, "Hey there Harry, nice to meet you." Chisame says, her voice sounding kind yet containing a hint of pain.

"Up next is Setsuna Sakurazaki Springfield, another one of my sister-wives." Konoka says with extreme fondness for the woman she's looking at, a kind faced woman with black hair and dark brown eyes.

Setsuna moves over to Konoka's side and speaks to Harry in a calm and kind tone, "It's so very nice to meet you Harry, I'm glad to see you're ok." Setsuna says warmly, her voice sounding so sincere yet protective.

Harry stammers, "I-I-It's nice to meet you M-Miss Setsuna." Harry says as he looks away slightly, now noticing the green haired woman in a maid dress, and young blonde haired girl sitting next to her, both of whom have smiles on their faces.

Chachamaru steps forward, "My name is Chachamaru Karakuri, it's nice to meet you Harry Potter. Please let me know if you need anything." Chachamaru says as she bows to the young boy.

Harry is confused by the green haired woman, "Y-you don't need to bow to me Chachamaru, and t-th-thank you so much for the offer." Harry says, wondering why someone so beautiful would bow to a freak like him. "M-may I please have a glass of water?" He asks, expecting to be screamed at before being punished for asking for something he doesn't deserve.

Chachamaru smiles, "I'll be right back Harry, would you like some juice for later?" Chachamaru asks.

Harry is taken aback by the question, almost fainting with relief as the tension leaves his body in droves, "I-if it w-won't burden you, p-please?" Harry asks almost pleadingly, the sadness in his voice hitting everyone hard but all of them managing to hide it well.

Chachamaru nods, "Understood, I'll return with some fruit juice and water in a few moments." Chachamaru says and heads for the door, and before she exits looks at harry with a kind smile, "And you could never be a burden to us Harry." She says before leaving the room, leaving a gob smacked Harry behind.

Evangeline gets up and walks to the foot of the bed, "My name is Evangeline A.K. Springfield, and I'm Negi's step-mother." Evangeline says, making Harry look at her in shock. Evangeline laughs at the expression Harry has.

Harry blushes bright red at the laughing, thinking that the girl is teasing him before a poof is heard, he looks up and sees an older blonde standing there in the same black dress the younger girl was wearing, just larger, "H-ho-how did you…?" Harry stammers out before the words from his dream come back, "M-magic?" he asks, surprising those present.

Konoka puts her hand on top of his, making him flinch before looking at Konoka, a hint of fear on his face, "What do you know about magic Harry?" Konoka asks kindly and softly.

Harry was half expecting to be hit once more but breathes in and out to relax, "I only remember what I heard in my dream last night, and I met someone named Mother Magic. She said that I could use magic, that I was a Wizard, are you a witch?" Harry asks timidly.

Eva stares at the boy for a moment before chuckling, "In a way yes, but at the same time no. I'm a mage Harry, much like Konoka and Negi." Eva says before turning back into her younger form. "I simply prefer my younger form unless I'm with my husband back home." She says before moving to the side of the bed with the potions. "Harry, do you know how you got here?"

Harry shakes his head, starting to calm down due to how nice everyone has been, "No, I remember my uncle…." Harry starts saying before his eyes go dark and tears begin to form at the corners of his eyes before he shakes them off, "Never mind, but I remember part of my dream with Mother Magic explaining that she sent help for me." He explains as everyone looks sad at his first sentence.

Konoka grasps his hand in a comfortable way as Chachamaru re-enters the room carrying a tray of glasses filled with a pitcher of water and juices. "I've brought your water, some fruit punch, fresh squeezed mango, and a glass of watermelon juice. Please enjoy as many as you want and let me know if you want anything else." Chachamaru says kindly as she sets down the drinks, Harry now noticing the other tray filled with vials.

Harry almost starts crying at the kindness, "Th-thank you so much Chachamaru." Harry says as he takes the water and drinks the glass slowly before seeing the approval on their faces and drinking the rest without restraint. After finishing the water he moves onto the watermelon juice and takes a sip, the taste of which makes him start crying. Everyone looks at him worried but calm down as Harry continues to drink the juice. After Harry drinks about half of the glass he sets it aside before Konoka brings herself into a hug, embracing the hurt young child.

"Don't worry Harry, just let it out." Konoka says as she rubs his back, causing Harry to truly let his tears fall as he shakily embraces Konoka. A few minutes pass as Harry continues to cry, Konoka simply letting him do so to let out all of the pain of his young years, as his tears begin to slow and the sobs weaken Konoka speaks again, "You've endured such a hard life for one so young, you never deserved a single moment of it. I make you this solemn vow Harry; you won't go back there as long as I live." Konoka says with conviction as her own tears begin to fall.

Everyone in the room is touched at the sight before Chisame steps up alongside Chachamaru, "She's right you know." Chisame says as she sits on the bed, catching Harry's tear faced attention, "We aren't going to let you go back there, no matter what. Konoka's the reason we're here, your desire to be free of those horrid people reached her all the way at home and we came for you the moment she told us about you." Chisame says with tears beginning to fill her eyes, a kind expression on her face.

Setsuna rubs his head, ruffling his already messy hair, "The moment Konoka told us about you, what your condition was, and we came as soon as we could. We travelled all the way here for you because you needed help, and I know that no one here regrets that decision Harry. You'll stay with us as long as you want to." Setsuna says, her words making Harry wonder why these people thought that he was worth such effort.

Evangeline sits down next to Chisame and looks at Harry sadly, "I suffered much like you did when I was younger Harry, the fact that you are even younger than I was and yet still suffer like this makes my blood boil." Evangeline says sadly, Harry wondering how bad her life must've been growing up to compare her experiences to his, "But even then neither of us deserved what happened to us, we both deserved to live happily with our families, something I hope you can experience now." She says with a small smile, a rare true smile from her.

Chachamaru stands behind Evangeline, "I was born to serve my master Evangeline, but have grown to enjoy living life itself. I've grown to experience love, joy, happiness, and many other things my mother never thought I could truly experience. I truly hope that this family of ours can help you in every way, whether it is advice or a shoulder to cry on. Whatever you need I only hope we can provide like others have done for me." Chachamaru says with a fond smile as she fills the water glass again and hands it to Harry who ends the hug and starts drinking the water slowly. Harry wonders what Chachamaru meant by her early words, though noting she did sound strangely monotonous.

Negi walks over as Harry finishes his water and sits down on the bed as well before looking Harry in the eye, "I lost my mother before I even got to know her, and I thought I lost my father until I found him a few years ago. Setsuna was abandoned by her people, her family because of something she couldn't control. Evangeline suffered horribly at a young age. Konoka was hunted for her power. And Chisame was thrown into a world she didn't know how to live in before having to save my life constantly for several days straight." Negi explains with a sad tone as Harry's eyes go wide, "None of us have led the absolute best of lives, but we found each other in the end, we made a family, people who would protect each other no matter what." Negi says with a large smile on his face now, "Chachamaru is going to do some things, along with Eva who is going to punish the people who did those horrible things to you; we're hoping that you'll want to join our little family." Negi says, making Harry's eyes begin to water again, "You need a family, you want a family, you deserve a family Harry. If you want, we can be that family." Negi explains as he holds his arms open, "If you want, I can be your dad while Konoka, Setsuna, and Chisame can be your mothers, Evangeline can be your grandmother and Chachamaru can be your older sister," he says as Harry begins moving across the bed towards Negi and embraces him while his tears begin to fall, "while you can be Harry Potter-Entheofushia Springfield." Negi finishes as Harry begins to sob again while pulling the young boy into a loving embrace. "Everyone in life deserves love, I hope we can give it to you." He says as Harry looks up with tears falling down his face.

"I…. I want that…. I want to join your family… Dad." Harry says, the unfamiliar word bringing his mind a sense of peace and his heart to heights of joy he never thought he'd ever experience in his life. Negi looks down at the young boy and gives a bright smile, Harry closes his eyes and matches the smile.

**_END_**

**AN- Wow that ending was hurting me to write. This chapter almost didn't get released today as it was fighting me along the way, but I enjoyed writing it so much. Sorry about all of the mushy feely stuff but that's just how I wanted it to go. As for those who're wondering why Evangeline is acting the way she is, remember she suffered horribly at a young age as well before being hunted for several hundred years, and her recent marriage to Nagi has relaxed her extreme personality, especially towards children who have experienced the same as her. Now this isn't to say she isn't going to be a sadistic queen of destruction at points, she's totally going to go to TOWN on some people who deserve it, but she's also going to push Harry to the point where he wont be put into the same position as her, powerless and alone. The entire family is going to give him the love and support he needs and I hope you're all there on the journey with me! Review or PM, Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 4, A New Family

Harry Potter, Magister Wizard?

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! Magister Negi Magi or Harry Potter, (If I did then Hermione would've ended up with Harry in cannon), and they are the property of their respective owners Ken Akamatsu and J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from this.

_"Negima Spellcasting/Latin/Greek"_

**_"Harry potter spellcasting"_**

**HERE'S A MEMORIAL DAY SPECIAL FOR YA!**

**AN- IF you have any corrections to make about something and you put it in the review/PM, PLEASE put the chapter number/Title and a brief summary of what is incorrect rather than just stating that something got messed up or is incorrect without telling me what it is. **

Chapter 4: A New Family!

Negi kept young Harry in his embrace for several minutes while the boy continued to cry in happiness at finally getting the family he wanted, one that obviously cared for him. After a few more minutes the crying and sobbing stop causing Negi to end the embrace and look the red eyed Harry in the eye, "You ok there kiddo?" Negi asks with a small smile.

Harry nods, "Y-yes, just… It's just I was a little overwhelmed by everything." Harry says, a small smile creeping onto his face as well.

Harry nods, "'Overwhelmed', a big word for one so young." Negi jokes.

Harry blushes, "W-well… I was always smarter than Dudley but couldn't show it. The teacher wanted me to skip a few grades but when she went to my house…" Harry cut off before he could finish.

Negi puts a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, causing the young boy to flinch slightly, "You don't need to tell us anything you don't want to or aren't comfortable with, ok?" Negi says in a calming manner.

Harry smiles and nods, this action making Negi smile wider, "Al-alright." Harry says.

Negi gives him a very light tap on his shoulder before moving Harry back to the pillows, "Harry, when we took you, you were very hurt." Konoka says, causing Harry to flinch, "I managed to heal you with some healing magic but there are somethings we can't heal with magic alone. Like your malnutrition." Konoka explains, causing Harry to nod.

Evangeline takes one of the vials that she had Chachamaru bring in and shows it to Harry, "Alright Harry, this is known as strengthening solution, it's meant to help with low bone density and assist in mending broken bones, and it also helps fortify the body. I want you to drink this as it will make the other potions work better because there will be less problems in your body diverting nutrients to fix them. It will also put less stress on your body later as the other potions help fix your malnutrition and get any toxins out of your system." Evangeline explains, causing Harry to go wide eyed at what those potions could do before taking the potion.

"A-are you sure I should have something so expensive?" Harry asks as he holds the vial.

Evangeline puts her hand on his, "Of course, we all want you to get better Harry." Eva says in a kind tone of voice that still surprises everyone though they hide it well.

"T-thank you Evangeline." Harry says before putting the light red vial up to his mouth and downing it all. A few moments pass before Harry begins to feel a tightening underneath his muscles, a rather odd feeling but thankfully not painful.

"I'm assuming the effects kicked in?" Setsuna asks Evangeline who nods in response.

"Yes, he should be feeling a semi uncomfortable feeling as his bones begin to take the large amounts of calcium from the potion and rapidly reinforce his skeletal structure. His muscles will take in a small amount of the other nutrients that are inside of the potion, reducing any stress his body will be under when he takes the other potions. Thankfully the potions make his body rapidly absorb the nutrients as well." Eva explains to her daughter in law.

Harry listens to the explanation as the odd feeling does indeed become slightly uncomfortable, luckily Konoka grasps his hand and gives him a reassuring smile which relaxes Harry as the potion does its work. About an hour passes before the feeling in his body stops and he tests moving around slightly at Evangeline's request, "My body is a little stiff but feels better." Harry says as he rolls his shoulders.

Evangeline smiles at this, "Excellent, the stiffness isn't uncomfortable is it?" Eva asks, getting a head shake in return, "Alright, then the Strengthening solution is out of the way, next up is the Elixir to really jump start working on the malnutrition and giving your skin a healthier tone." Evangeline says as she hands Harry a vial filled with a deep golden liquid.

Harry, knowing these people don't want to hurt him, downs the potion without question and hands back the vial. "Chachamaru, can you go and get some of the food made, we're going to need a lot of it later after the purifying drought." Konoka says with humor in her voice, causing Harry to wonder what she means.

A few minutes pass before Harry feels his muscles tensing up, "Don't fight it Harry, and relax. If you tense yourself too much the muscles will get strained." Evangeline says as she holds his other hand, "The large amounts of nutrients are being rapidly absorbed into your muscles and organs while the potion also stimulates the muscles to promote growth." She explains as Harry nods his head in acceptance.

About an hour and a half pass before the muscle tension in Harry's body goes away, he looks at Konoka and smiles, "The tension in my body has stopped." Harry says to the healer.

Konoka smiles before turning to Evangeline who nods in return, "Alright Harry, try opening and closing your hand, if there's a sharp pain then stop immediately." Konoka instructs.

Harry closes his hands slowly, testing the muscles, and noting that there's no pain repeats the process five more times, each time in a faster manner. "There's no pain when I open or close my hand, they feel fine." Harry says happily, causing everyone in the room to be happy at the revelation. They proceed to help Harry stand and get used to his new muscle strength, around the build of a lithe runner for his age with some minor baby fat. They also help him move around his arms, legs, etc. to get used to the feeling of a healthy body.

Evangeline and Konoka both discuss some things quietly away from Harry before coming back to the group, "Alright, so the strengthening solution and Elixir worked wonders on your health Harry, there's still one more potion to take and then you should be fine. In fact you'll be in even better condition than most others your age." Evangeline says with a smirk on her face, "In a few days, after you're completely recovered we'll start with helping you learn how to control your magic, though we might do it in a different way than your people do." She says, a tiny glint in her eyes that makes Harry get a very tiny shiver down his back.

'I don't know why, but I'm scared now.' Harry thinks to himself before lying back down on the bed as the last vial is handed to him, containing a pure white liquid.

"This is a purifying drought, the condition of your muscles, bones, organs, and general physical state could've had unseen negative effects on you. You also may have some minor toxins in your system from living where we found you." Evangeline explains as her eyes go dark and she begins growling.

Eva suddenly stops as Harry uses a free hand to take one of hers, "It's ok, and I'm free of that's place and never going back, right?" Harry asks, hopeful. Everyone nods at that statement while Eva calms down and nods as well, "Then there's nothing to be really upset about, you're all spending all of this effort on fixing me! I can't thank you enough for that!" Harry says as he then downs the vials before handing it to Eva. Harry yawns before passing out a few moments later.

Negi chuckles, "Guess he was tuckered out from all of the excitement, not to mention the potions in his body basically accelerating its basic functions." Negi says as Chachamaru walks into the room carrying a pair of large trays.

"Master, the food is ready with more waiting to be brought in later should he finish all of this." Chachamaru says before looking at the sleeping Harry. Chachamaru decides to scan the boy, seeing that he's had all of the potions, and check his physical and magical status. The physical scans show that the boy is mostly in great health, some minor issues that still need to be worked out over time remain. However, "Master!" Chachamaru exclaims as she moves over to Harry's side, catching everyone's attention but mostly Evangeline's, "I'm doing a magical scan right now, his physical came back fine but there is some magic actively fighting him at the moment located beneath this scar!" she says as she traces the lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead.

Evangeline looks shocked at that, "Explain now Chachamaru!" Eva orders loudly.

Chachamaru nods, "There is dark magic underneath the scar, the purifying drought is working its way through his body and is also starting to release the blocks on his magic and a lot of that built up magic is starting to feed into the area surrounding the scar!" Chachamaru explains just as the scar bursts open with a thick black fluid pouring out of it, a scream echoing out of it, "Master, the dark magic is leaving with that black fluid, however its potency immediately reduced after that scream." She says as her eyes are focused on the young boy in front of her.

Eva grabs one of the empty vials and catches some of the fluid inside before recorking it. Eva turns to Harry, who is still sleeping peacefully, a small aura beginning to form around his body, "How is he now Chachamaru?" Negi asks the android.

Chachamaru sighs, "He's steadily improving, and his now unbound magic is beginning to heal the scar while most of it has also begun to recede, helping the purifying drought along. His core also shows extensive growth due to its bindings causing any gradual growth to be sealed away as well." Chachamaru explains, shocking all of them.

"You're telling me that because of all of the magic his core has expended over the last couple of years have made his core grow even more! And each time it got bigger the percentage block just locked that away as well, how fucking strong is this kid?!" Chisame questions, slightly terrified by the prospect as Chachamaru nods in response.

**_Castle in Scotland_**

Inside of the office of Albus Dumbledore, about half an hour after Albus went to sleep, a silver instrument with a snake like design begins to stutter and smoke immediately before shattering into tiny pieces.

**_Forest somewhere_**

A loud piercing scream shouts into the air as a mass writhes on the ground in pain.

**_Lebenschilt Castle A few hours later_**

Harry groggily wakes up once more. He looks around and notices an asleep Konoka holding onto his hand as her head lies on the bed, the woman named Setsuna snuggling into Konoka as she sleeps in the same way. Harry chuckles as he frees his hand from the kind woman who healed him and sits up, now noticing everyone in the room is either asleep or not paying attention aside from Chachamaru who moves to his side once she sees he's awake, "How are you feeling Harry?" Chachamaru asks kindly.

Harry smiles, "I feel amazing, so much better than before even after all of those potions!" Harry says excitedly, enough so that it wakes up Konoka and by extension Setsuna.

Konoka smiles before pulling Harry into a hug, his head being pulled into her sizable chest, "It's so good to see you awake Harry! We were worried when that black goo started leaking out of your head!" Konoka says as everyone, all of whom are now awake and by the bed, nod in agreement.

Harry smiles, genuinely thankful for the kindness these people have shown him, "I'm feeling so much better Konoka, thank you for helping me, all of you." Harry says gratefully.

Negi smiles and puts his hand on Harry's shoulder, still unfortunately causing a minor flinch at the contact, "It was no problem Harry, now let's get some food in you." Negi says just as Harry's stomach begins to growl loud enough that Chisame thought there was a creature from Mundus Magicus in the room.

The noise makes everyone laugh before Chachamaru moves over to the tray in the corner of the room before bringing it over to a nearby table with two chairs, "Please sit in that chair Harry." Chachamaru requests as she sets down the tray. Harry moves over to the chair with Evangeline sitting across from him, a moment later Chachamaru lifts the cover of the tray revealing a plate of turkey legs, mashed potatoes, chopped carrots, steaming ham, and a number of assorted other foods, "Eat as much as you can Harry, you need it after those potions worked their way through your system." She says, causing Harry to go wide eyed at the statement as she also sets down another tray of juice.

"Y-you're kidding, you WANT me to eat all of this?!" Harry asks, a little astonished by the statement.

Evangeline chuckles, "Of course, she and her sisters made it all for you. We want you to get even better than you are Harry, so eat up!" Eva says with a smirk.

Harry once again goes wide eyed before looking at Chachamaru who is smiling kindly at him before she motions her hands towards the utensils, "T-T-thank you so much Chachamaru! And please tell your sisters I said thank you as well!" Harry says before he picks up the fork and knife and starts cutting the ham. Harry takes a bite of the ham before tears start rolling down his face, causing everyone to worry before Harry quickly cuts another piece off and starts chewing that piece as well, "Sho-sho gooood!" Harry mumbles with the food still in his mouth.

Konoka smiles, "Don't talk with food in your mouth young man." Konoka chastises calmly from behind him.

Harry nods before swallowing the food in his mouth and taking a quick drink of his juice, "Yes mum." Harry says without thinking and takes a turkey leg before he digs in, not noticing the effect those words had on Konoka.

Konoka starts tearing up slightly due to the words her 'child' said to her, 'Mum… He called me Mum!' Konoka thinks happily, refusing to let her tears fall and possibly ruin Harry's great mood.

Setsuna and Chisame seeing the effects those words had on Konoka pull her into a joint hug, glad that she was the first one that Harry referred to as his mother. 'I hope he can see me as a mother in the future.' Both of them think in unison.

Harry eats about two and a half full platters of food before he sets down his utensils and wipes his hands clean with a provided napkin. "Thank you so very much! I've never eaten this much in my entire life!" Harry says happily, without any hints of feeling sick despite the amount of food he ate. "I've only ever seen uncle Vernon and Dudley eat that much." He says.

Everyone chuckles at their new family member's words despite all of them having dark thoughts about the family that had this sweet child before. Konoka walks over and takes a napkin before rubbing it around Harry's mouth, "Make sure you get your mouth next time sweetie." Konoka says. Harry's face blushing red in response to her words.

"Sorry about that mum." Harry says, this time catching himself after he said it and looking down at the floor, "I'm sorry that I didn't use your name Konoka." Harry says quietly, expecting to be punished for using that term.

Konoka notices this and puts her finger under his chin and brings his face up so her eyes meet his, hey eyes filled with kindness and love, "I'm not upset with you for calling me mum Harry, and in fact I'm so very glad you did." Konoka says as she brings Harry in for a hug.

Harry smiles widely at this and hugs her back as well, though is still a little uncomfortable with the semi-foreign contact despite the comforting feelings it gives him. Evangeline gets up and heads for the door, "Alright everyone, it's approaching the first 24 hours in the resort so I'm going to wait for the timer to run its course before I head back to that house." Evangeline says before she looks back at Harry, "That family deserves to be punished and I will do so before we call the proper authorities while we work on legally adopting you, alright Harry?" she asks.

Harry is taken aback by this before he looks at everyone, "Y-you all want to a-adopt me?" Harry asks quietly, disbelieving the words himself.

His disbelief is broken when Negi kneels in front of him right next to Konoka, "Of course we want to!" Negi says happily, "I said we could be your new family and we will be! There's going to be a few hiccups of course but we can handle that." Negi says confidently.

Harry is almost in tears again as he yawns once more, "Heh, looks like you're finally worn out naturally. You were only asleep for a few hours without the assistance of potions putting you to into a sleep-like state so your body's natural processes want you to get some actual sleep." Konoka says as she lifts Harry up and brings him to the bed, "This is your room in the castle Harry, if you need anything then call one of us and we'll come as soon as possible, though Eva, Chisame, and Chachamaru will be out for a little bit later. If you need the bathroom it's the door right next to the couch." She says as she tucks in the tired boy. "Good night Harry." Konoka says as she kisses him on the forehead, causing the tired boy to blush.

"G-good night Mum…" Harry mumbles out as he falls asleep quickly, little snores coming from him.

Everyone's hearts melt at the sight of the young child falling asleep comfortably, probably for the first time in his life before they all shuffle out of the room, leaving the door open. "Alright, we're heading for the warp gate; you all stay here and keep an eye on Harry alright?" Chisame says with a tone that meant business.

Everyone nods before Chachamaru, Chisame, and Evangeline head towards the castle exit that leads to the outer courtyard. Negi turns to Konoka and Setsuna before pulling them both into an embrace, "Well, we're parents now!" Negi says with an extremely happy tone despite how they became parents.

Setsuna and Konoka return the hug, "He's such a sweet boy despite what happened to him. Strong too!" Setsuna says as she looks at the open door down the hallway.

Konoka nods in agreement, "Yes,I only hope that we can help fully mend his heart in time." Konoka says fondly as the other two speak in agreement before they head to the library.

**_Outside Lebenschilt Castle_**

Chisame, Chachamaru, and Evangeline appear outside of the resort, and as is normal, only one hour has passed outside of it, "Damn Eva, I still love that resort of yours." Chisame says as they approach the front door, Chisame heading into the living room with Chachamaru as she pulls out her laptop.

Evangeline chuckles, "You know, it was meant to be twice the size it is now." Evangeline says with mirth.

Chisame chuckles, "What happened? Ran out of marble?" Chisame asks sarcastically.

Eva breaks out into full blown laughter, "Actually yes, the two quarries near where the castle was originally built ran dry once the castle hit its current state, and being a wanted fugitive at the time made it near impossible to import the stuff." Evangeline says seriously, causing Chisame to almost fall on her face in shock before regaining her balance.

Chachamaru chuckles, "If you're wondering why she also didn't use Alchemy to make more, it was relatively new at the time and mostly used in metalworking. Most didn't bother attempting stone based alchemy for quite a few years after the castle had already reached its current state." Chachamaru says as she and Chisame sit down in the living room atop some rather comfortable looking couches.

"Have fun you two; make sure to put Nagi's information in as well, same with Yue and Nodoka's." Evangeline says as she begins walking out the door.

"Make sure those assholes are alive at the end, they need to suffer a LONG time before you allow them to die." Chisame says viciously, much to the approval of Evangeline who leaves the building. Chisame turns to Chachamaru before pulling out her pactio card and saying "**Adeat!**" and the card glows white before turning into a heart-topped staff with an electrical cord attached to the bottom, a moment later a number of yellow mouse like sprites appear around Chisame as both she and Chachamaru appear in what seems to be an ocean.

"How may we assist you Mistress Chiu?" The sprites ask in unison.

"Hello everyone, can half of you assist Chachamaru over there with her project while the other half of you help me?" Chisame asks.

"Of course Mistress Chiu, we are all too happy to assist." All of them say before half of them go over to Chachamaru.

Chachamaru smiles at the little sprites, "I am grateful for your assistance, please assist me in placing everyone's personal data into the national, and if possible, international database. As well as helping me in finding the information pertaining to one Harry Potter of Great Britain." Chachamaru explains as a series of holographic panels appear all around her and in front of the sprites as they begin their project, Chisame in the same boat as she looks up patent information on computer programs, hardware, and designs.

**_With Evangeline_**

Evangeline, still in her younger form lands in a dark area of Privet Drive before beginning to walk towards #4, an almost manic grin on her face, her eyes going darker the closer she approaches. Evangeline walks up to the house and jumps up to the second story, of which all of the windows are open, allowing her to easily climb into what is the master bedroom, decorated with various photos depicting the family while smelling of an expensive yet terrible perfume meant to attempt to show off a sense of wealth.

Atop the obviously silken sheets are a large whale of a man with two chins and wide head wearing a striped full pajama suit and a horse faced woman with an extremely long neck wearing a disgustingly multi colored nightgown. Eva silently approaches the bed, her bare feet keeping her silent while her eyes darken further, she hovers over the two using her wings, a slight nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she shouldn't be here yet ignores it, she lowers her hands above the heads of the two adults before chanting in her head, _'Oh demons of suffering, masters of sorrow, bringers of tears, I call upon you Algea! I beseech thee to curse these fools with suffering until you deem them free! Judgement of Nightmare!'_. A black light leaves Eva's hands and enters the bodies of the two below her before she floats to the door and slowly leaves it so as to not wake up the two foolish mortals who dared harm a child, that slight nagging feeling still there. She walks down the hallway some before she comes to a door marked, 'Dudders'.

Eva opens the door to a rank smelling room which causes her nose to scrunch up as she walks in, seeing the baby whale atop a bed that creaks in strain with every tossing motion the boy does in his sleep. Eva walks over to the boy before raising her hand above his head, 'May as well see what can be done about the boy.' Eva thinks to herself as she begins using a passive magic to read the boy's memories.

About half an hour later, Eva stops reading the boy's memories, deciding that boy is… Redeemable, decides to both curse and bless the boy. Eva first casts a very mild version of _'Judgement of Nightmare'_ on Dudley, causing him to get a headache whenever he thinks of harming someone else, the severity of which is based on the severity of the thought, and a painful migraine if he intentionally hurts someone without provocation. Eva then gathers a grayish light in her left hand, _'Oh mother of mercy, Clementia, I beseech you! Offer this child the chance at redemption and allow him to find peace in the world! Path to Absolution!' _Eva chants mentally as she casts a spell that will gradually change the behavior of the affected in a positive way the more they act on positive emotions.

Eva opens the window before floating out of it, closing it behind her and then lowering herself to the ground. She smirks as she walks away, her part of their punishment concluded, at least… for now. Eva start walking back towards the new Springfield home and begins cackling manically as she enters the darkness, not noticing a red shell behind her cracking and then shattering.

**_Castle in Scotland_**

Above Albus Dumbledore's desk, an instrument with a spinning silver disk begins to rapidly speed up and smoke before the disk flies off of the instrument and imbeds itself in a nearby wall as the body of the instrument melts down into a dark colored sludge, tinted with red.

**_Back with Chisame and Chachamaru_**

The two girls have done their parts, Chisame found a large number of patents she wanted to look at and thus knew what she could and couldn't market, and chose a variant design of an older laptop model from 2001, specifically a slightly more powerful IBM ThinkPad. With the help of Chachamaru, who will be setting up the factory after they sell some of their various valuable items they brought with them, and her sprites was able to create the new design with ease. All credit being split between the two of them with Chisame as the public face of Chiu Inc. with their mothership laptop, the Chiu SmartTop (A shitty name, but don't sue me!).

Chachamaru was even more successful as she was able to put in all of their relevant information into the international database with most of their maiden names, sans Chisame and Evangeline who were now Springfield's through marriage. She also managed to put in their health information, get visa identification into the system, and got all of them in as registered British citizens. "Ok, I think we're all set Chisame." Chachamaru says, glad to be done with all of the droll of such old systems.

Chisame nods, "Yup, with this design we'll have a good business to start up, once we start gaining some momentum in the world as a top computer manufacturer we'll start hiring some of the best designers and engineers on the market!" Chisame says with conviction, a fire burning in her eyes, "Then we'll corner the market on computer technology with the power of Chiu Inc.!" she yells and starts cackling madly.

Chachamaru sweat drops, or leaks in this case, as her friend starts going mad with technological power. "Then please put away your artifact so we can go back." Chachamaru says, causing Chisame to snap out of it before thanking the sprites for helping her and the calling out 'Abeat' and they both appear back in the living room.

Both of them get up just as the front door opens and in walks Evangeline, "I trust your mission went well?" Evangeline asks the two girls.

Both nod, "Yes master, we're all in the system as the names you and Negi requested, I also made sure to place Yue and Nodoka in the system as well as ordered." Chachamaru says.

Chisame smiles, "I found all of the patents I was looking for and once we sell some of the gold and gems we brought we can start up Chiu Inc. and begin manufacturing the Chiu SmartTop Model 1!" Chisame says happily.

Evangeline smiles, "Good, we start controlling the market by bringing in funds. After all, the quickest was to control the world is to control the source of all evil!" Evangeline says with an evil glint in her eye that makes both girls shudder slightly. "As for my job, they'll all suffer; the youngest far less so as I decided to give the small child a chance at redemption." She says, getting a questioning gaze from Chisame and Chachamaru, "I used a weaker version of the curse I used on his parents, and a response modifier attributed to positive responses, the more he acts and thinks in a positive way, the more he will be inclined to do so until the spell fades." She explains, getting nods of approval from both of the other girls. "Anyway, since the 24 hours are up they can leave at any time or stay as much as they want, personally I'm going to go break in my new bed." Evangeline says as she heads to the second floor of the house.

Chisame yawns, "I'm going to do the same, wake me up when Negi and the others get out, but please also set up Harry's room here Chachamaru, he'll need one that isn't in the resort." Chisame says as she starts heading upstairs.

Chachamaru smiles, "Of course Chisame, good night." Chachamaru says, getting a quick 'good night' from Chisame.

**_Inside Lebenschilt Castle_**

Harry woke up feeling extremely energized, but also very, very in need of using the bathroom! Harry threw the sheets off of him as he booked it into the rather luxurious bathroom and started to relieve himself.

A few minutes pass until Harry comes out of the bathroom, still clothed in the comfortable yet plain pajama suit before he heads for the open door. Seeing no one at either end of the long hall way decides to call out for someone, "Mum, are you there?" Harry asks with a slight bit of hesitation in his voice, the voice echoing along the hallway. Harry waits for a few moments before he hears some rapid footsteps coming from the left side of the hallway. Another moment passes and he can see Konoka heading towards him.

Konoka rounds the corner, having heard the castle summoning her to Harry's room and sees the young boy looking down the hallway at her, her face gaining a smile at the now awake boy. As she gets close she kneels down at Harry before giving him a quick hug, "Good morning Harry, how are you?" Konoka asks kindly.

Harry smiles slightly and hugs his new mother back, "I'm doing ok Mum, how are you?" Harry asks.

Konoka smiles as she pulls back slightly, "I'm doing very well Harry, thank you!" Konoka says excitedly before smelling Harry and making a slight cringe, "You need a bath Harry!" she says in a motherly way, one where a child is scolded in a playful way.

Harry tilts his head before pulling up his shirt and smelling it, he cringes too, 'Wow, she's right. I stink!' Harry thinks to himself as his mum picks him up, "Where are we going mum?" Harry asks.

Konoka smiles as she carries the young child, "I'm taking you to the baths, take off all of your clothes when you get into the room I'm taking you to and wrap a towel around your waist alright?" Konoka says.

Harry nods, "Alright mum." Harry says as they walk up to a set of large doors that open themselves as they approach. Harry is gob smacked at the size of the 'bath' in front of him, 'Bath, no, that's a pool!' harry thinks to himself as he sees the large body of water in the center of the room. The entire room is slightly steamy as the water is rather hot, off to the side are a number of stalls with spouts at the top, and to the right are two doors, one labeled men's and one labeled women's.

Konoka sets Harry down before leading him to the men's room. "Inside here is the men's changing room, go in and throw all of your clothes into a basket and take the towel above it before wrapping it around yourself, bring your glasses for now as well until we can get your eyes checked." Konoka says kindly, "I'm going to get changed myself as well but I'll be a bit longer so once you've got your towel, go ahead and sit on the bench until I call for you, ok?" she asks, getting an affirmative nod.

A few minutes later, after getting changed out of his clothes and into his towel, he hears his mum call for him from outside the door. Harry heads outside the room and sees his mum in a one piece bathing suit, similar to the one she wore in high school but more fitting for her age.

**_Skipping the bathing scene as I wouldn't be adding too much dialogue in it_**

Harry and Konoka have dried off and are now wearing new sets of clothes provided by the Chacha sisters. Harry's being a simple pair of shorts with a t-shirt along with a pair of sneakers. "Thank you for the new clothes." Harrys says in a low voice as he looks at the ground before being pulled into a hug by Konoka.

Harry returns the hug, after which Konoka pulls back, "You don't need to hide from us Harry, even if we get angry with you, you'll never go through what you did with those animals." Konoka explains, causing Harry to look up at her before nodding, intending to get better at that nervous action. "Now let's go see Setsuna and Negi, I'm sure the two of them are sparring right now." She explains as they begin heading down the various hallways.

As they pass a window showing how high up they are, Harry decides to ask a few questions, "Mum, where exactly are we?" Harry asks.

Konoka smiles at her new son's curiosity and courage to ask a question on his own, "We're inside of a special item where a castle known as Lebenschilt castle is stored." Konoka explains as she looks down at Harry before offering her hand which he takes with only a little hesitation before they begin walking once more, "Evangeline had Lebenschilt castle built a long time ago as a hideaway from the world, eventually she decided to have it stored in a magical diorama sphere that could alter the time within." She explains, getting a shocked look from Harry, "Trust me; a lot of us had similar reactions. She's able to set the inside of the diorama to a max of 1 hour outside being a full week inside, right now it's only set to 1 hour equals one full day inside." She explains as they start walking up a flight of stairs.

Harry nods, "Alright, so we're in a magical time castle." Harry says, making Konoka laugh at the simple statement, "Last night, you, Chisame, and Setsuna all called each other your sister-wives, what does that mean?" he asks.

This question makes Konoka smile even wider, "It means that we're all married to the same person, in our case, Negi." Konoka explains as they hit the top of the staircase, making Harry tilt his head in confusion, "Most people only ever marry one person and one person only, however due to Negi's circumstances he had to take multiple wives due to a magical other made by his ancestors." She explains, getting a slow nod from Harry, "Each of us fell for Negi in our own ways, but for me and Setsuna it was the best of both worlds as we loved each other dearly and also loved Negi immensely, thus the two of us could have both of the greatest loves of our lives." She says warmly, with a great amount of love in her voice.

Harry nods in understanding, "So are there anymore of you?" Harry asks.

Konoka nods, "Yes, two dear friends of ours named Yue Ayase Springfield and Nodoka Miyazaki Springfield; they had some work to take care of before they could join us here. Much like myself, Chisame, and Setsuna, they'll be your mothers as well." Konoka explains with a bright smile that Harry matches, knowing that he'll be loved by these people.

Harry nods, "Now… What's sparring?" Harry asks as they start walking up another flight of stairs, now much higher from the ground than they were before.

Konoka chuckles at the question, "Well, magic can be used for a great many things, healing, creation, feats of brilliance, but can also be used for acts of destruction and battle." Konoka explains as they reach roughly the halfway point, "In order to protect those he needed to and to reach his goal in life, Negi got strong, very strong in using magic in battle." Konoka explains as sounds of impacts and metal clashing start being heard, slightly making Harry flinch which makes Konoka stop to look him in the eyes, "Listen Harry, what you might see here will be frightening, but none of it is directed at you, they practice like this to hone their skills so they can better protect each of us, including you now. We all practice like this so we can protect each other, ok?" Konoka asks as she kneels down to Harry's level.

Harry nods in understanding, "I-I understand. I'm a little scared… Will you keep holding my hand mum?" Harry asks quietly.

Konoka smiles before grasping his hand tighter, "I won't let go son." Konoka says, her words having a profound effect on Harry.

**_Terrace of Lebenschilt Castle_**

Konoka and Harry come outside to an amazing sight, Setsuna flying around with wings the color of the whitest snow while Negi is standing on the ground surrounded by a number of bolts of lightning. Harry hears Negi begin chanting, _"Gather, 150 spirits of lightning. Magic Arrow, Series of Lightning. Convergence of Lightning!" _Negi chants as a very large number of lights shoot out towards Setsuna and she begins either dodging them or deflecting them with a long single edged sword.

Harry watches with rapt attention as they both perform extraordinary feats for several minutes before Setsuna catches eye of Harry staring wide eyed at her deflecting several hundred magical arrows before going to ground and sheathing her blade, something which catches Negi's attention before she nods in the direction of Konoka and Harry. The two of them bow slightly to each other before they give each other a quick peck on the lips and walk over to Harry and Konoka, "So how long have the two of you been watching?" Setsuna asks, genuinely curious.

Konoka giggles, "About ten minutes, good work on the deflections Setsuna, you've gotten better." Konoka says, making Setsuna blush.

This causes everyone to start laughing, even Harry. "Well what did you think about what you saw Harry?" Negi asks as he kneels down to his level.

Harry looks at Negi with an 'Are you serious' face before smiling, "I think it was brilliant!" Harry says, making everyone's faces gape at that statement, "Can you teach me how to do that?" He asks, further surprising everyone.

Everyone looks at each other as if having a silent conversation, a few moments pass before they all look at each other and Negi looks back at Harry with a serious look, "Harry, what we just did was very dangerous and not something to be used without reason. If we teach you how to do magic like me and Konoka, then I need a solemn vow from you that you won't use anything we teach you to hurt ANYONE without reason." Negi says seriously, looking deep into Harry's eyes.

Harry thinks about those words, "So… if like you, it's ok to use magic like that to protect others and myself?" Harry asks, getting a firm nod in response from everyone and a comforting hand grasp from his mum. Harry breathes deeply, "I understand, I swear I won't use any of the magic you teach me to harm another without due cause." He says, the words flowing subconsciously to his mind.

Negi and the others nod in response, "Once your magic stabilized from it being unbound, as your magical core was heavily restricted, we can start you on the basics before moving on to more advanced things. However," Konoka says, her voice now taking on a stern tone as she kneels beside Negi, catching Harry's attention, "You will be returning to normal school once the adoption goes through, and if you keep bringing home good grades then you'll get to keep learning magic. The better you do the more time you can spend learning magic, alright?" Konoka asks in a tone that would accept no arguments, her way or the highway.

Harry nods rapidly, "Alright! Thank you mum, dad!" Harry says excitedly as he initiates a small hug between the three of them. The two of them slightly shocked at first return the embrace, Setsuna joining immediately after.

"And if you do REALLY well, I'll start teaching you how to use a sword." Setsuna promises, further exciting Harry.

They all hold the hug for a few moments before they break it, "Alright, now let's get out of the resort and get into our new beds at the house, alright?" Negi suggests.

Everyone agrees, though Harry is confused until he remembers Konoka's words about this being a castle inside of a magical diorama. They all head across the long bridge to the exit platform, with Harry holding on tightly to Konoka as he also looks down the side of the bridge, excited by the heights. "Alright Harry, just don't move until we're fully out of the diorama, alright?" Setsuna asks, getting a nod in turn. A moment later they appear inside of a library in a white flash, Harry stays still for a moment, waiting for the light to go away and moves away from the diorama when it does. "Welcome to your new home Harry." Setsuna says as she hugs him from behind, making him flinch slightly but he relaxes a moment later.

Harry walks forward and looks around the massive library before a voice breaks him out of his stupor, "Hello everyone, I see that young Harry is all better now." Chachamaru says with a bit of happiness in her voice.

Negi walks forward, "Yes Chachamaru, he's almost fully healed and looks so much better. He got a bath with Konoka and also saw a bit of the spar between me and Setsuna so he's very interested in magic now, and maybe a little swordsmanship." Negi says with some mirth and a small bit of pride as he looks at his wives.

Konoka amd Setsuna giggle at that, "Is Harry's room ready?" Konoka asks as she looks at Chachamaru.

"Indeed, his room is right across from the second master bedroom to the right of the top of the stairs." Chachamaru explains.

Konoka kneels down to the still gaping Harry which snaps him out of his stupor, "Harry, I know you've slept a lot, but we need to fix your sleep schedule for the time being." Konoka explains, getting an odd look from Harry, "I'm going to use a spell to put you to sleep for a few hours; it will be just like blinking. You'll be asleep until the spell wears off and your body gets used to sleeping during those times but you'll only feel like you closed your eyes for a moment, understand?" Konoka asks kindly, hoping Harry would accept her reasoning.

Harry fidgets for a moment before he breathes deeply and looks at his mum, "W-will you sleep with me in my bed mum?" Harry asks quietly. "I don't want to wake up if this is a dream." He says.

Konoka smiles and pulls Harry into a hug, "Of course sweetie, I'll be there when you wake up too so I can prove this isn't a dream!" Konoka says with a smile.

Harry nods, "Alright then, I'll go back to sleep." Harry says as they begin walking upstairs through the wooden house.

They reach a room with a new plaque on it, 'Harry's Room' etched into the bronze plate, "Chisame asked me to prepare your room Harry. This room is yours." Chachamaru says as Harry looks at the plate in disbelief before turning to the android and engulfing her in a hug.

"Thank you so much Chachamaru! This has been the best day ever!" Harry says before she pulls him into a hug back. Harry goes back to the door when they end their hug and opens up into a rather large room with a small bookcase, wooden desk, large bed, and a closet filled already with clothes in his size. "I love it!" he says as he enters the room, everyone else staying at the door.

Harry approaches the bed and gets ready to lie down before he remembers that he needs to change into pajamas. He searches the closet real quick and finds a similar pair of pajamas to what he had on earlier before he looks back to see them getting the door closed, "Let us know when you're done changing Harry." He hears from Konoka through the door.

Harry quickly changes into the pajamas and re-opens the door, Konoka already dressed in a light colored nightgown, "Alright Harry, if you need the bathroom its right next to the door on the right, ok?" Konoka asks and gets a nod in return. Konoka nods in response as well before turning back to everyone still outside of the door and giving Negi and Setsuna a quick kiss, "Night, love you both." She says, getting the same back from them before she turns back to Harry to see he's already in bed.

Konoka goes to the bed and lies down with Harry, grasping one of his hands, "You'll be there when I wake up?" Harry asks quietly again, worried still that this is a dream.

Konoka smiles sweetly before placing a hand on Harry's forehead, "Of course." Konoka says before she channels magic into his body, putting him quickly to a dreamless sleep, allowing her to fall asleep as well.

**_A castle in Scotland, the following Morning_**

Albus Dumbledore woke up to a brilliant morning, the sun shining brighter than he has probably ever seen in his over 100 years. He quickly waves his stick, changing his pajama robes to a deep purple set of robes with black highlights, "What a beautiful morning!" Albus says excitedly as he exits his room into his office.

He smiles up at the red bird, "Good morning Fawkes." He says, getting an excited trill in response before he approaches his desk, now seeing something that makes him already regret getting up. Two of his instruments are destroyed and the locator ward is spinning rapidly now as well. "Oh… Bugger." He says before heading towards the fireplace.

**_END_**

**AN- WOW THAT WAS A LONG ONE! I hope you all enjoyed and sorry about the constant sleep things, just how I wanted things to go. Now, personally, Dudley isn't as horrible for me post Book/Movie 5 so I decided to give him some leeway on becoming a better person, maybe I'll open a poll on his ultimate fate! Please PM any questions and REVIEW! I love to write but your reviews help me know what I'm doing right and wrong so please do so! Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 5, The Legal Process and Dumbles

Harry Potter, Magister Wizard?

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! Magister Negi Magi or Harry Potter, (If I did then Hermione would've ended up with Harry in cannon), and they are the property of their respective owners Ken Akamatsu and J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from this.

_"Negima Spellcasting/Latin/Greek"_

**_"Harry potter spellcasting"_**

**_READ THIS WITH YOUR FACE! _**

**_TIME SKIPS STARTING PARTWAY THROUG H THE CHAPTER_**

**AN- IF you have any corrections to make about something and you put it in the review/PM, PLEASE put the chapter number/Title and a brief summary of what is incorrect rather than just stating that something got messed up or is incorrect without telling me what it is. **

Chapter 5: The Legal Process, and Dumbles

Inside of number Five Privet Drive, an older woman with a large number of odd looking cats is sitting at a small table for two whilst drinking a cup of tea and scratching the ears of one of the felines. As she sets down her cup she hears a whoosh coming from her living room. Knowing only one person has access to her Floo, she sets down the cat on her lap before going into the living room, happy to see her old friend and ally as he quickly waves his stick which clears the soot off of him, "Albus, it's good to see you!" The woman says as Dumbledore walks forward, "Can I offer you a cup of tea?" she asks.

Dumbledore shakes his head, "No, but thank you for the offer Arabella. Tell me, have you seen anything odd in the past couple of days?" Dumbledore asks.

Arabella shakes her head, "No, but with school being out for summer I'm expecting to see young Harry more often. However, it's strange." Arabella says as she walks over to a window with a good view of #4, Dumbledore doing the same, "Almost every day on the weekends and the summer, Harry is usually weeding the garden on the front lawn or doing some other chore. That he isn't out there yet means he might be sick or some sort." She says as she looks at the house with a somewhat solemn expression on her face.

Albus sighs, knowing exactly what the Dursleys thought of magic and all related to it. It's why he had Hagrid bring the boy there in the first place. For the greater good of course. He had counted on the Dursleys being harsh on the boy to make him more malleable to his will when the boy eventually came to Hogwarts, so that he'd look up to him as a trusted grandfather figure that would lead him to his destiny against Tom. The thought saddened him slightly, but he pushed it out of his mind as he continued looking on at the Dursleys residence, "You say young Harry has been out there almost every day around this time?" Dumbledore asks, getting a nod in turn before he nods as well and begins heading for the front door, "I'll inquire as to young Harry's location. Thank you Arabella." He says as he walks out of the house and begins making his way across the street.

Petunia Rose Dursley was a simple woman with 'mostly' simple problems, namely the freaky child of her freak sister missing from his room this morning when she opened the cupboard door only to see that the bed, if you could call a thin mattress atop a wooden floor a bed, completely empty. Worse, her stomach started hurting, like someone had repeatedly punched her when she imagined the punishment the boy would endure for leaving his cupboard without permission and possibly through freaky means. A few moments passed of her trying to catch her breath before she made it to the dining room to take a seat, only for a knock on the door to be heard. Groaning in mild discomfort now, Petunia made her way to the door and opened it, only for her to see a face she wish she hadn't, "YOU!" Petunia hissed at the old man who simply smiled slightly in turn.

"Greetings Petunia, may I come in?" Dumbledore asks as he looks two life signs in the building and both of them are too large to be remotely close to Harry's size according to Arabella.

Petunia growls as she knows he'll come in anyway, "Get in quickly, I don't want the neighbors talking about any of your freakishness." Petunia says as she steps to the side, closing the door as Dumbledore passes her. The two head into the living room where Dumbledore sits down on the comfy looking recliner usually used by Vernon. "What do you want?" she asks with venom in her voice.

Dumbledore sighs, "May I inquire as to the location of young Harry?" Dumbledore asks as he inclines his head and looks her in the eyes over his glasses, sending a quick Legillimency probe to scan her surface thoughts.

Petunia practically growls the next bit, "The damn boy went missing from his room last night, I haven't bothered to look for him because it isn't my responsibility. If he knows what's good for him he'll be back soon." Petunia says, Dumbledore's scan revealing that she's telling the truth as she's telling it immediately before the woman starts squirming in pain, clutching her left arm as she cries out. Dumbledore rushes to her side and begins looking her over as loud pounding starts coming down the stairs.

Vernon rushes into the living room to see the old bastard who left the freak on their doorstep standing over his convulsing wife, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY WIFE Y-" Vernon starts yelling before he grabs his head and starts screaming out in pain before collapsing to the floor. Dumbledore looks over to Vernon and notices similar symptoms to his wife, namely their anger before feeling what seems to be an immense amount of pain. He casts a powerful silencing charm to prevent the neighbors from hearing anything of import or from contacting the authorities.

Dumbledore casts some numbing charms on the two of them which somewhat helps with the pain before he levitates Vernon onto the couch with Petunia before running his wand over their still shaking bodies. 'What… is this?' Dumbledore thinks to himself as his magic detects something so dark it makes him pale. He furiously starts scanning both of them as he tries to get a deeper understanding of this magic that is afflicting two pieces of his plan.

A few minutes after breaking out into unimaginable pain, Petunia came back to her senses and saw the doddering old man waving his freaky wand over them, "W-what a-are you doing to us… you freak?" Petunia asks weakly, still in pain, angry at the old man.

Dumbledore sighs as he continues waving his wand over the two, "I'm attempting discern what dark magic is afflicting you as I assume it is related to the pain you had felt." Dumbledore says as he starts getting irritated at trying to figure out the magic involved with the spell. 'I can't seem to dispel it with the amount of power I can safely use.' He thinks to himself as he points his wand at Petunia and, using a spell similar to the horcrux detection charm that he took from the Potter family library before James's death, he checks for connections to her soul.

What he finds terrifies him on a deep level as black lines start spreading across her body, only visible to him, and they continue to spread all over her body until they've encompassed her entire being, "Well?! What's wrong with u-" Petunia starts saying, obviously irritated beyond belief, before her face starts practically burning in pain causing her to start squirming again.

While Petunia start's writhing in pain, the black lines on her face begin to glow a dark purple, obviously inflicting the pain she's feeling. Dumbledore is stumped as to what type of magic could cause such a reaction as this seems like a long lasting version of a cruciatus curse only with a trigger and localized effect based on the trigger. Slightly perturbed by this information, yet also slightly relieved at figuring out at the very least the basis of this dark spell he casts a vocal numbing charm at the woman before casting the spell he had cast on Petunia on Vernon, seeing the same phenomenon with him he casts another numbing charm before waiting on the two to relax.

A few minutes pass before the two stop convulsing completely while Dumbledore puts his wand away to keep them somewhat more calm as they're extremely on edge, "W-what's wrong wi-with us you freak?" Vernon asks somewhat hesitantly, knowing that only another of this old doddering fool's kind could do something like this.

Dumbledore sighs in resignation, "It seems that someone managed to place some very dark magic on the two of you." Dumbledore explains, causing both of the Dursleys to pale significantly before Vernon's face goes red.

"YOU SAID WE WOULD BE SAFE IF THE FREAK WAS HERE!" Vernon yells in fury.

Dumbledore nods, "Yes, which is still true. But it seems as though someone or something managed to bypass the protections that I had placed upon your home, though how they did so is beyond me." Dumbledore explains, causing both of the Dursleys to get angrier. What's the point of having protection if it doesn't protect you? "The basics I can tell about this magic is that it seems to be triggered by something and that it causes immense pain in certain parts of the body, most likely based on what triggers it." He explains, causing Petunia to put her head in her hands.

"C-can you… Get rid of it? You should be able to right?" Petunia asks hesitantly and with a large amount of fear which is mirrored by Vernon whom also has a now purpling look on his face due to his immense anger.

Dumbledore sighs once more, "I'm sorry, but this magic is beyond anything I've seen in my lifetime. It's both extensive in terms of how complex it acts while also being unique in the fact that the magic of the spell is bound to your very souls." Dumbledore explains, making the two pale to the point of looking almost translucent, "To make any attempt at curing this would run the risk of ending your lives, at least for the time being." He explains, and for the first time since he'd arrived the two gained a small glimmer of hope in their eyes.

Dumbledore asks the two various questions to attempt to figure out the trigger that causes the extensive pain before finally figuring out that it was the mental thought of inflicting pain on another that caused pain to start afflicting them in the area they had thought about. This process took about three hours before Dumbledore finally left #4 Privet Drive after Petunia had told him that Vernon had put Harry to sleep the night before, leaving behind a pair of rather fitful adults. Dumbledore made extensive use of legillimency to see the memory of Vernon doing so. He made his way back to #5 and walked in as Arabella opened the door, "So, did they tell you where young Harry was?" Arabella asks as Dumbledore heads back towards the fireplace.

Dumbledore pinches the bridge of his nose as he takes off his glasses, "No Arabella, in fact it seems the boy somehow managed to get out of his room and then the house in the middle of the night. He may have in fact been kidnapped by a dark wizard who managed to get past my wards through nefarious means, though how escapes me at the moment." Dumbledore explains as he stands next to the fireplace.

Arabella gasps, "You don't honestly think that someone could bypass your wards do you?" Arabella asks, disbelieving that someone could break into wards made by the powerful Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore shakes his head, "I don't know Arabella. So many death eaters managed to avoid prison or a veritaserum trial due to pleas of the imperious curse. I'm sure that at least one of them may have had some dark artifact or family magic capable of bypassing my blood wards." Dumbledore says as he grabs a handful of green powder from above the very tall fireplace, "I shall send out Mundungus to search for Harry Potter in the muggle world while I quietly search the magical world, we must keep his disappearance a secret." He says as he calls out 'Headmaster's office, Hogwarts' and throws down the powder, disappearing in a flash of green flame. Not knowing that his plans were going to come crashing down around him as time went on.

**_Springfield Cottage, two weeks later_**

Having sold some precious gems and other items of value they had brought with them, the Springfield family bought the area surrounding the rift so that their house could finally be shown to the world, albeit still with the protections provided by their magical barriers. They expanded the wooden cottage to include a small playground out back which had been bought by Chisame as an early birthday present for the boy who had quickly made his way into all of their hearts, warming up to each of them as they showed him as much love as they could while making sure to also not spoil him.

When they asked if he had wanted anything while they went shopping at Harrods a few days ago, he simply smiled at them and said, "I've got a family that loves me, that wants me. What could I possibly want besides that?" Those words drove home for the family just how quickly they had attached to the boy before they pulled him into a group hug that had many bystanders questioning what was wrong with the group.

Now Harry was downstairs, waiting in the living room with his soon to be legal dad, mum, grandmum, sister, and aunts (read mums) as Negi is talking with an older gentleman by the name of Rupert Oswald, a social worker. Their current topic of conversation started when the family had put in paperwork to adopt Harry the week prior, funnily enough is that none of the adoption or legal paperwork regarding his staying at the Dursleys existed, so he was for all intents and purposes not supposed to have been there. The government fast tracked his case through the system to get him an appointment with a social worker to work on his best interests. Mr. Oswald was a good man in Harry's eyes, kind, compassionate, and passionate about his work with kids; all of this made him a good man that he was happy to have as his social worker.

"Mr. Springfield, may I say once more how happy we are that you were the ones who had found young Harry here. How he slipped through the cracks is something that so many of us are still trying to figure out." Oswald says with a bit of joy in his voice but also some annoyance at not being able to figure out how such an event happened.

Negi smiles, "Please Mr. Oswald, call me Negi, Mr. Springfield was my father." Negi says, earning groans from everyone, including Harry and his step mother who is in her adult form. "And we're very glad too, little Harry has quickly made his way into all of our hearts." He says as he pulls Harry in for a one armed hug which Harry returns.

Mr. Oswald smiles, "Then please, call me Rupert." Rupert says, causing everyone to nod before he looks at Harry, "Alright Harry, based on what we've been told we're going to be having your Aunt and Uncle arrested later today." He says making Harry's eyes go wide, "I'm sorry to say that you will need to submit to a physical exam to determine the severity of the scaring you received from them, and if called on, testify at their trial." He says solemnly, knowing how hard it can be for children to face their abusers. Something he sees in young Harry when he grips Negi's hand to the point of his knuckles turning white while Negi just squeezes back in a comforting manner. "It's entirely possible that no one calls on you for testimony but it's looking like it would be a likely scenario to prepare for I'm sorry to say."

Harry shakes his head, "Don't be sorry, it isn't your fault." Harry says with as much courage as he can muster at the moment.

Rupert smiles, "Another thing." Rupert says before pulling out a folder filled with paper, "With my recommendation and a court date to happen soon, we can have the official adoption go through." Rupert says causing Negi to quickly pull in Harry for a hug which Harry returns with all of the strength he can, tears freely flowing down his face. "I assume you want this to go through then?" he asks, getting a nod from Harry and Negi, causing him to smile, "Good, Judge Irons is a good friend of mine and was willing to take this case as a favor. Just be honest with him Harry and tell him what you truly want." He finishes with a smile.

Harry nods in response before running over to the older man and pulling him into a quick hug which surprises the man as not many children who had been in Harry's positon would initiate contact with someone new like this. Breaking out of his surprise he notices Harry ending the hug before running Chisame who picks him up and sets him in her lap, a smile forming wide on her face.

"Thank you very much for all you've done this past week Rupert, I know your people have pushed this very quickly." Chisame says as she embraces Harry from behind. "So when's our court date so we can officially adopt Harry?"

Rupert smiles, "We're going for three days from now." Rupert says, earning surprised looks from the Springfields, "A husband, wife, sibling, aunts, and grandmother who rescued an abused boy from relatives who hadn't put in ANY of the legal paperwork to take custody of the boy while abusing him? It was a no brainer that Edward wanted this to go through quickly, that'd be Judge Edward Irons. Your court time is at Eleven AM, so please show up around an hour early so that we can get you prepped." He says as he gets up. "It's been wonderful working with you the past week everyone, and I hope to continue working with all of you over the course of my future visits."

Negi puts his hand out which Rupert takes, "And so do we Rupert, it's been wonderful having you here. Thank you so much for all of your help." Negi says as the two end their handshake.

Rupert waves them off, "Again, it was no issue. Seeing young Harry so happy now despite his previous experience with parental figures makes me know in my head and heart that you're the right people to raise a fine young man like him." Rupert says as he and Negi begin walking towards the door. "An attorney will contact you for details about a physical examination of young Harry at a later date."

Negi nods and opens the door for his new friend, "Thank you for your kind words Rupert, have a wonderful day." Negi says as Rupert walks out the door, giving the same gesture to the young man.

**_Later that Day, Dursley Residence_**

Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley were not having a great time, first the freak managed to escape, then that old bastard of a headmaster showed up and worked some freaky magic on them. Only for said freaky magic to tell them someone had done some REALLY freaky magic on all three of them which hurts them whenever they think about hurting someone.

Just when they thought their summer couldn't get any worse the doorbell rang. Vernon sighs as he gets up and goes to the door. As he opens it, he stares at a man wearing a police uniform, "Vernon Dursley?" The policeman asks, causing Vernon to nod slowly as he wonders why the police are here. The policeman pulls out a piece of paper, "We have a warrant for your arrest, the arrest of Mrs. Petunia Dursley, and a warrant to search the entirety of the premises." He says before motioning his fellow police officers towards the now stuttering man.

"N-NOW YOU SEE HERE! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO ARREST A LAW ABIDING CITIZEN?!" Vernon bellows as a pair of officers pull him outside. "AND ON WHAT TRUMPED UP CHARGES!"

The police officer snarls, "Assault and battery of a Minor, willful negligence, and attempted murder." He says coldly as another pair of officers go into the building to arrest the woman. He turns back to a number of other officers holding cameras and gloves, "Tear the house apart to find every bit of evidence. The higher ups want the book weighing several metric tons when they throw it at these beasts." He says with authority as the officers' nod and head into the home to begin their search, noticing all of the neighbors staring at the home of one of the biggest gossip mongers in the town.

Across the street however, a woman holding her hand to her mouth runs to her fireplace before throwing in a handful of green powder, "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts!" she yells.

**_Hogwarts, Scotland_**

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, the phoenix Fawkes sitting above him looking down upon the older man as he reads a report from Mundungus Fletcher, a rather filthy human by many standards.

As Dumbledore finishes reading the report from Mundungus a whoosh comes from his fireplace along with a rather panicked voice, "ALBUS!" Arabella yells from the fireplace, her face appearing in the green flames.

Albus rushes over, knowing that this might be important to the search for Harry. "What is it Arabella, have you seen Harry?" Dumbledore asks in a jovial tone, hoping to get the boy back to his relatives as soon as possible.

Arabella shakes her head, "No Albus, it's the Dursleys! They've been arrested!" Arabella exclaims, causing Albus to pale significantly, his plans falling down around him quicker than sand through a sieve.

"Arabella, please back away, I'm coming through." Dumbledore says as he grabs a handful of powder just as Arabella backs away from her fire. Dumbledore throws the powder into the fire as he calls out, "Arabella Figg's home, Little Whinging!" and disappears in a flash of green flame.

Dumbledore reappears inside of Arabella's home and heads immediately for the front door, on the way silently transforming his robes into a deep purple pinstriped suit so as not to draw attention. He exits the home and begins heading towards the home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, as he approaches he gets stares from the people on the street. He smiles to himself as they must be thinking that his choice of fashion is well inspired.

Dumbledore approaches the police line and an officer steps into his path, "I'm sorry sir, but at present this is a crime scene and all entry is prohibited by unauthorized personnel." The young officer says in an official tone.

Dumbledore is stumped by this, "Young man, I'm a friend of this family and had come to inquire as to what has happened here. I'm sure that the Dursleys wouldn't mind my presence in the home as you conduct your investigation into what happened to them." Dumbledore explains in his grandfatherly tone as he attempts to move past the young officer but is stopped once more.

"I'm sorry sir, but once again, this is a crime scene. Irrespective of the Dursleys' wishes, unless you are their solicitor, I cannot permit you entry onto the premises." The police officer explains with a bit more force.

Dumbledore frowns; upset that this muggle isn't doing what he wanted. "Then may I inquire as to the location of the Dursleys?" Dumbledore asks politely, doing his absolute best to avoid showing his irritation.

The police officer shakes his head, "They were taken down to the station to be interrogated a few minutes ago. Policy dictates that only officers and solicitors can visit suspects at this point in the investigation without the express permission of the chief of police." He explains, causing Dumbledore to grumble under his breath.

"And where is your chief of police? It is imperative that I talk with the Dursleys." Dumbledore explains, causing the cop to sigh.

"The chief of police is most likely at the Little Whinging police department located on central street." The police officer explains, "Now please leave the scene sir, I've answered all questions I can for you. If you refuse to leave then we will have to arrest you for obstructing a criminal investigation."

Dumbledore internally fumes at that and walks back towards Arabella's home. He walks in and sees a still worried Arabella Figg, "So what did they say Albus?" Arabella asks.

Dumbledore sighs before removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose, "The home is closed off as a crime scene and the Dursleys are on their way to be interrogated. The only way I would get in to see them would be if I was their solicitor or a member of their law enforcement. The only other way is for me to get permission to see them from the chief of police at the Little Whinging police department on central street." Dumbledore relays, recalling almost the entirety of the conversation with the young officer. Dumbledore sighs, "I'll head over to the station as soon as I am able to attempt to get an audience with the Dursleys." He says before thanking Arabella for her time and informing him of the situation and walking out the front door.

**_Three Days Later, Little Whinging Civil Court_**

Harry, wearing a rather nice suit similar in appearance to the one Negi had worn as a young teacher, walked in to the courtroom holding the hand of Konoka and Chisame, Negi walking alongside Chisame's free side, with Chachamaru, Setsuna, and an adult Evangeline bringing up the rear. They approach the security guard at the front lobby and Negi speaks to the man, "Hello, we're here for a custody hearing of one Harry James Potter, my name is Negi Springfield, this is my wife Chisame Hasegawa Springfield, my adoptive siblings Konoka Konoe, Setsuna Sakurazaki, and Chachamaru Karakuri, and lastly my step-mother Evangeline A.K. Springfield." Negi says to the guard who is writing down all of the names, a little put off by the obviously foreign names as he has trouble knowing how to spell them before Konoka smiles and politely gives him their correct spellings.

The guard smiles at their politeness before walking over to a desk and pulling out a badge for each of them. "Please put these on somewhere around your chest so it is visible to others in the building." He says to the group who nods, each of them putting them on the left side of their chest, "My schedule shows that your group is to head to courtroom 4 at eleven, but are to head to meeting room 5 until the beginning of the hearing." He says before turning to a young looking guard who is sitting at a nearby desk, "Williams, please bring these people to meeting room 5." He says to the young guard who gets up and asks the group to follow him.

The group walks for about four minutes before reaching their destination, inside of which is Rupert Oswald and an older gentleman that they hadn't seen before; Rupert looks in their direction and smiles. "There they are, told you they'd be on time Richard." Rupert says as he turns back to the older man who smiles in turn before they both get up and walk to the group. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Richard Corner, the head of the department of children services, and my boss." He says as he gestures to the older man who holes his hand out to Negi.

Richard smiles, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Springfield, Rupert has told me good things about you and your family." Richard says as he shakes Negi's hand before offering the hand to Harry, "It's also wonderful to meet you young Harry, I hope that your hearing goes well today." He says as Harry hesitantly takes the older man's hand at the comforting urging of Konoka.

"It's n-nice to meet you too sir. I hope that I can call myself Harry James Potter-Springfield after today." Harry says, the words coming out with a lot of hope in them, bringing home just how much this boy desires to be with these people.

Richard gives a nice chuckle, "Oh don't you worry. Edward is a good man and will see you all for who you are, now then, let's discuss your occupations." Richard says as he and Rupert move back to their seats with the Springfield family sitting down at the table. "Now then, Mr. Springfield, it says here you were a teacher at a high school in Japan, what particular subject did you teach and for how many years?" he asks.

Negi smiles, remembering fondly the years he spent teaching at Mahora, "I taught English for about three years due to my early college graduation and the academy dean being an old family friend. In fact, Konoka here is his granddaughter." Negi says as he motions to a smiling Konoka. "At present I am searching for work here in Great Britain as an English teacher, or as a martial arts instructor." He says, surprising Richard.

"You practice a martial art, may I ask what kind." Richard asks.

Negi smiles, "I practice a variant of Chinese Kenpo, I was taught by a friend named Ku Fei when I was around ten years old and haven't stopped practicing since. It's a good skill to have when you have need of it and it keeps you in great shape as well." Negi says as he rubs the back of his head.

Richard nods before looking back at his files, matching what Negi had said before making a note in his files about the martial arts. "Alright then, Mrs. Springfield, it says here you are looking to start up a company that produces computers. Do you have a business plan and the finances to start up such a venture with the amount of competition on the market?" Richard asks, only knowing the barebones about computer technology.

Chisame smiles widely, which sends small shivers down the backs of several people around the globe, "But of course, we have enough financial capital to start up the business including a warehouse for storage and a production facility, we even have our flagship model designed and tested to the point of lacking most issues that modern day computers have." Chisame says before pulling out a rather bulky computer from her bag, "Say hello to the Chiu SmartTop, or very first portable computer model and the flagship of Chiu Inc." she says as she turns on the laptop, showing them how advanced it is compared to current models. "We hope to have a few thousand units ready for sale within the next month, while plans are already in works for other models." She says as she turns off the laptop and puts it back in her bag. "I graduated college several years early due to my high intelligence and ingenuity. I have every intention on cornering the market on commercial computer electronics." She says with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Richard just nods dumbly as he notes all of this in his files while Rupert just sits there slack jawed. "A-and why the name Chiu Inc.? And how did you get the financial capital?" Richard asks.

Chisame smiles fondly, "A nickname from early middle school that stuck, I kinda grew fond of it." Chisame says before looking at Negi, "My husband and his father come from some money and offered to provide the start-up capital for my business due to it being a dream of mine. Due to their investment I'm able to begin my business here in the UK." She says.

Richard nods before looking at the rest and getting their stories. Before they knew it, the clock struck 10:55, "Alright everyone, please follow us to the courtroom." Rupert says as they all get up and begin heading towards the courtroom.

**_(Skipping this scene except for the end)_**

Judge Edward Irons has been a civil attorney for many years, but even after all this time he still gets a case that just rips into his very being and makes him happy he chose this profession. Having listened to the testimony of the prospective parents and family members that sought to adopt young Harry Potter he knew that this family would treat the young boy right as they had been since they rescued him from the streets after the boy escaped his abusive relatives, "Young Harry Potter, would you please stand and approach the bench." Judge Irons asks, causing Harry to nervously get up and walk alone to the front of the court, looking back to see the smiling faces of his new family. "Mr. Potter, I would like to hear what it is that you want. Would you like to become a member of the Springfield family, to take on their name and have Mr. and Mrs. Springfield become your adoptive parents? Or would you like to become a temporary ward of the crown as we attempt to find a suitable home for you?" He asks the small boy, despite knowing in his gut that he will choose the former option without a doubt.

Harry smiles as he looks up at the judge, "Sir, in the past month, I've been shown more love in my life than any time combined when living with my aunt and uncle. I would love to become Harry James Potter-Springfield and have Negi and Chisame adopt me as their son." Harry says, his words causing everyone's eyes in the court to start watering slightly.

Judge Irons smiles widely, "I thought you would say that young man, and I am inclined to agree with you." He says as he looks over to Negi and Chisame, "Mr. and Mrs. Springfield, please approach." He says, causing the two to do so and stand on either side of Harry, "Are you willing to raise young Harry James Potter as your son and protect him as his parents?" he asks, getting a simultaneous 'yes' from them both, making him smile even wider as they both grasp one of Harry's hands, "Then by the rights bestowed upon me as a civil agent of the crown and Her Majesty, I hereby grant custody of Harry James Potter to Mr. Negi Entheofushia Springfield and Mrs. Chisame Hasegawa Springfield. And based on the recommendation of Mr. Rupert Oswald and the head of the dept. of children's services Mr. Richard Corner, I hereby approve the application for the adoption of Harry James Potter by the aforementioned parties, from this day forward you are hereby known as Harry James Potter-Springfield." Judge Irons says, causing everyone from the Springfield family to cheer loudly as the two new parents embrace their new son. "This court is now dismissed." He says as he slams his gavel before getting up out of his chair and walking towards the now crowding family. "Congratulations young man, not everyone finds such a good family." He says as he approaches, getting grateful nods from the family.

Harry sees the older judge approach and looks up to his parents, his tears still running freely down his face, before running over to the judge and pulling him into a quick hug, constantly saying 'thank you'. Judge Irons gives a quick ruffle to the child's head, causing Harry to run back to the family and start talking excitedly as they leave the room.

**_A month and a half later_**

Having gone to the doctors to get his physical examination out of the way the week before, Harry James Potter-Springfield and his family are walking back into the court building for the trial of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, the prosecution having called upon him as a witness. The group, having been in there a few times to deal with some of the issues regarding young Harry's status before his adoption, had made friends with a number of the security guards there, expediting the process of the security checks and getting them to the courtroom in record time.

The group sits down as Harry notices Vernon and Petunia for the first time in two months, Vernon having lost some weight and gaining a few bruises on his body that are visible despite the suit he's wearing, and Petunia gaining a somewhat dead look in her eyes. Harry feels a little bad, knowing that these two were about to go to prison because of him, but was explained that it wasn't his fault that they had abused him. Harry knew that to be true, it was their fault and theirs alone and had to face their punishment.

The judge for the case enters the room, "All rise for the Honorable Judge Andrews!" The scribe says as he begins typing away. As the judge sits everyone follows suit and the doors to the courtroom open, revealing an old man with a long white beard wearing an odd suit in a deep burgundy color.

"I apologize for causing a commotion, but I was running late and didn't get the notification about the trial until a little while ago." The old man says as he walks to the side of the defense.

The judge scowls at the old man, "And just who are you sir?" Judge Andrews asks as the old man sits down.

The old man smiles at the judge, "My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am an old friend of the Dursley family as I had been to the sister of Petunia Dursley, Mrs. Lily Potter who was the late mother of the boy these two are suspected of 'abusing'." Dumbledore says, now taking a good look around the room, his eyes landing on a pair of emerald green eyes.

**_END_**

**AN- Sorry that this was late, got REALLY into Elder Scrolls Online through Xbox Game pass over the course of the last week and when I took breaks to write this I was a little stumped at points. Hope you all enjoyed! Also, if I PM you and send the same message twice, I don't know why it's doing that but it happens quite frequently for me so please ignore any double messages that may arrive from me as I am aware of the problem. Next chapter we deal with the trial of the Dursleys, the fallout with Dumbledore meeting the Springfield family, and a little trip.**


	7. Chapter 6, Dumbles Bumbles, Magic, More?

Harry Potter, Magister Wizard?

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! Magister Negi Magi or Harry Potter, (If I did then Hermione would've ended up with Harry in cannon), and they are the property of their respective owners Ken Akamatsu and J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from this.

_"Negima Spellcasting/Latin/Greek"_

**_"Harry potter spellcasting"_**

**_READ THIS WITH YOUR FACE! _**

**_TIME SKIPS STARTING PARTWAY THROUG H THE CHAPTER_**

**AN- ****I want to thank everyone for 3,150 views, 67 follows, and 46 favorites! ****IF you have any corrections to make about something and you put it in the review/PM, PLEASE put the chapter number/Title and a brief summary of what is incorrect rather than just stating that something got messed up or is incorrect without telling me what it is. **

Chapter 6: Dumbles bumbles, Mr. Magic, New Friend? Oh my…

Dumbledore just stood there, eyes locked with the familiar emerald green eyes of Harry James Potter, but his sight is cut off by a young man with red hair in an emerald green suit while wearing a tan colored cloak. "May I ask what your fascination is with my son?" The young man asks Dumbledore with an edge to his voice, a dangerous edge. And did he call Harry Potter his son?

Dumbledore shakes his head, "My boy, I was just reminiscing. It has been some years since I last saw young Harry." Dumbledore says as he tiles his head, trying to get a better view of Harry, "You have your mother's eyes Harry, but your father's looks." He says.

His words cause Harry some mental anguish, this man knew his parents, knew him! Setsuna, sensing his distress, pulls him into a hug as the boy begins sobbing quietly, causing all of the Springfields to look at the man in disdain. "Could you have any less tact you doddering old fool." Evangeline says with venom in her voice, ready to strange the old man with his own beard before calming down and moving to Setsuna and Harry to attempt to calm the young boy.

The judge himself is angry at this development, "MR. DUMBLEDORE!" Judge Andrews says loudly, catching the attention of the older man, "You will sit down and remain quiet so as not to upset Mr. Potter-Springfield or you will be removed from this courtroom and fined for disrupting the procedures of this body of law!" he says.

The words of Judge Andrews make Dumbledore livid but he manages to calm down and nod sharply before sitting down. Judge Andrews motions a guard towards Harry who moves over to the Springfield family, "Are you ok young man?" The guard asks the young boy who waits a moment before nodding in Setsuna's arms which makes the guard smile, "Can I get you anything, a water or pop?" he asks.

Harry looks up to his father who smiles and nods before ruffling his hair, making harry chuckle, his tears having stopped, "Can I get a Root Beer please?" Harry asks politely in a quiet voice.

The guard smiles and nods before leaving to go to a nearby vending machine. Judge Andrews smiles, knowing the security here were some of the nicest people he'd had the pleasure of working with, "We shall begin with opening statements from the Prosecution." He says as the trial truly begins.

**_Two Hours Later_**

The prosecutor stands up and shuffles a few files before looking at the judge, "The prosecution calls Mr. Harry James Potter-Springfield to the stand." He says, knowing how painful this has been and will be for the young child he had just called to testify. Konoka, Setsuna, Chisame, and Negi all give Harry a quick hug while Evangeline and Chachamaru give him comforting smiles as he walks up to the witness's box.

After Harry is sworn in the defense solicitor stands with a small scowl on his face, "Your Honor, this boy is much too young for his testimony to be reliable, I move for him to be dismissed as a witness." The solicitor says.

The prosecutor looks at the judge, "Your honor, this is the victim in question, his testimony along with the documentation of his physical injuries are the main reason we're here. We've already established that the defendants somehow gained illegal custody of a minor they had not filed the legal paperwork to take in, this is just further proof of misdeeds perpetrated by the defendants." The prosecutor says in a confident tone.

The judge sighs, "Objection overruled, please begin your questioning Mr. Sinclair." Judge Andrews says as he motions to Harry.

Mr. Sinclair smiles before turning back to Harry who is fidgeting on the stand, "No need to be nervous Mr. Potter-Springfield." Mr. Sinclair says kindly.

Harry nods and takes a deep breath, "Please call me Harry Sir, it's easier to say." Harry says with a small smile.

Mr. Sinclair gives a kind and warm smile to Harry, "Alright Harry, please describe for the court a day that the Dursleys had acted in a harmful manner towards you, as far back as you can remember." Mr. Sinclair requests.

Harry fidgets again for a moment before looking at Mr. Sinclair, "The earliest I can remember is when I was four years old, it was Dudley's birthday. Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia wanted Dudley to have a large cake, about as wide as my arm now, but had me bring it in to the kitchen with all of his friends at the table." Harry says, everyone in the courtroom listening intently, "One of Dudley's friends, I think his name was Piers Polkiss, slammed his chair backwards as I was walking past and it caused the cake to fall onto the ground, ruining it." He says, the words starting to bring back some painful memoires, Harry rubbing his right shoulder subconsciously. "Dudley started crying and Uncle Vernon took me out of the room before throwing me into my cupboard."

Those words almost drove the court to a madhouse, "OBJECTION YOUR HONOR! Obviously the boy is lying!" Vernon yells, causing the judge to slam his gavel to try and regain control of the court.

"Mr. Dursley, if you have any objections, voice them through your solicitor. If you continue to disrupt my court, you will be tried in absentia." Judge Andrews states, causing the man to quiet down as their solicitor doesn't make the objection official.

Harry see the prosecutor motion for him to continue, "Once everyone left and Dudley had opened all of his presents, uncle Vernon dragged me out of the closet by my hair. He then used a belt to tie me to the staircase before proceeding to beat my back with another belt." Harry exclaims, starting to shake a little as tears begin to form in his eyes. "O-one of the last hits, the buckle hit my shoulder, causing so much pain I peed myself." He says in shame as the tears begin to fall.

Mr. Sinclair nods his head, "Your honor, if it would please the court, we have photos of all of the injuries suspected to have been inflicted by the defendants. We also have a sworn statement from the witness that includes the details of the majority of the injuries." Mr. Sinclair says, hoping that the judge would know what he's implying.

Judge Andrews looks at the crying boy, "Young man, do you want to continue?" Judge Andrews asks kindly. Harry shakes his head vehemently. Judge Andrews nods before turning to the defense, "Do you have any questions for the witness Mr. Adams?" he asks.

Mr. Adams shakes his head, knowing that with the photos and the signed statement along with the other evidence that his case is lost and that all he can do from here would be to mitigate the sentence of his clients, "No your honor, we have no questions for this witness." Mr. Adams says, further knowing that bullying an abused child would only lead to problems.

Judge Andrews nods, "Please step down Mr. Potter-Springfield, thank you for your testimony here today you brave lad." Judge Andrews says to Harry softly who nods before getting off of the stand and slowly walking back towards his parents.

Mr. Sinclair walks forward to the judge, "Your honor, considering how young Harry reacted just now, I would like to ask for an hour recess so we can all eat some lunch and calm down." Mr. Sinclair requests.

He nods in response, "This court shall break for lunch, return here in one hour. I will remind the defendants that they are not to leave the building and shall be escorted to the cafeteria by a guard." Judge Andrews bangs his gavel before standing up and exiting out of a side door.

Mr. Sinclair sighs and turns back to see a still crying Harry in the arms of Chachamaru Karakuri. "I am so sorry for that everyone." Mr. Sinclair says sadly, genuinely remorseful at having made such a young child relieve what are obviously some of his worst memories.

Negi shakes his head, "No worries Mr. Sinclair, Harry knew what he was getting into when he agreed to testify for you. Though it still hurts seeing him like this, knowing that all we can do is comfort him as he hurts and tell him that it will be alright." Negi says sadly.

Mr. Sinclair nods, "Once he calms down, we'll head to one of the conference rooms and I'll have some food and ice cream brought up. And we can discuss whether or not you would like Harry to remain for the remainder of the trial." Mr. Sinclair says as he moves towards the door, Chachamaru carrying Harry with her as they all leave the room, discussing lunch options as they go.

The group arrives in the room they had been in the first time they came to the courthouse and sit down, Harry now having calmed down enough to sit by himself, albeit next to Chachamaru and Evangeline. Mr. Sinclair moves from the door, having talked to the guard outside, and sits down, "I asked the guard to send for someone to bring us our requested meals and they should be here in a few minutes." Mr. Sinclair says as he looks at everyone, "I also asked for a nice bowl of mint chocolate chip for a brave young lad." He says, looking at Harry who brightens up immensely at the mention of ice cream before blushing at the compliment. "Harry, you don't need to testify anymore. That you did was very brave and helped our case immensely, so for that I thank you." He says sincerely.

Harry shakes his head, "I-I'm sorry I c-couldn't be of more help." Harry says quietly before Evangeline pulls him into a quick hug.

"You did wonderfully boya, don't think that you didn't." Evangeline says in a comforting tone, one that everyone who knows her is rare. Mr. Sinclair raises an eyebrow at the term she used while Negi chuckles at its use.

Harry embraces the vampire fondly as the woman starts humming a light tune to the boy. A few minutes later, plates of food arrive and everyone digs in to their food, finding it pretty good for government food.

**_Half an hour later_**

Everyone is back in the courtroom, the judge now sitting down before he motions to Mr. Sinclair to continue his earlier statements. Showing off the photos of Harry's examination while reading his statement of the descriptions of the injuries and how he got them, the contents of which shocking most in the courtroom except for the Dursleys and partially Dumbledore, he presents his case to the court. Mr. Sinclair eventually says, "The prosecution rests its case."

The judge looks at Mr. Adams who calls for Negi to take the stand. The questions ranged from how did he meet Harry to what care did they give him. He questioned every member of the Springfield family, all the while with Dumbledore watching intently, trying to figure out some way for his clients to either get off with a reduced sentence or cause a scandal that would invalidate most of the child's testimony. He failed at every turn. After Chisame steps off the stand, the last of his witnesses that could possibly help him is called, "Your honor, the defense calls Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to the stand." Mr. Adams says as Dumbledore walks forward to the stand and is sworn in. "Mr. Dumbledore, what is your profession?"

Dumbledore smiles, his eyes twinkling, "I am an educator, but at present, a headmaster of a private school in Scotland." Dumbledore explains, using his personal charm to make people be impressed by his history as an teacher.

Mr. Adams nods, "And what is your exact relationship with Vernon and Petunia Dursley nee Evans?" Mr. Adams asks.

"I was and still am the headmaster of the school her sister Lily Potter nee Evans, and thus dealt with her family on a few occasions." Dumbledore explains.

"And how would you describe Petunia Evans personality, from your experience." Mr. Adams requests.

Dumbledore makes a show of stroking his beard before answering, "A loving sister, if slightly jealous that she didn't meet the requirements to attend the academy her sister went to. From my talks with Lily Evans, she and her sister got along famously to the best of my knowledge." Dumbledore says, knowing that it was a half-truth as the two had a falling out once Lily got into her second year.

Mr. Adams smiles as this might help reduce his client's sentences due to not having a true motive to harm the boy, "Her husband?" He asks.

"I had seen the photos of their wedding from Lily shortly after she graduated, about a week before she married James Charlus Potter. The two of them had looked very happy together. I learned that Vernon had a stable job at a place called Grunnings and was quickly working his way through the company ranks, so I thought of him to be a good man with a head for business." Dumbledore explained, still only telling half-truths due to it not having been exactly Lily to 'tell' him these things.

Mr. Adams walks back to his table, "I have no further questions for this witness at this time your honor." Mr. Adams says as he sits down.

Mr. Sinclair stands just as Dumbledore starts getting up, "I have questions for you Mr. Dumbledore, please remain seated." Mr. Sinclair says, causing Dumbledore to look at him oddly before nodding. He walks up to the witness box, "Mr. Dumbledore, as an educator how can you defend people suspected of abusing a child? Doesn't this go against your oaths to protect and nurture the minds of children?" Mr. Sinclair asks, genuinely confused as to why this man is assisting scum like the Dursleys.

Dumbledore sighs, "Mr. Sinclair, I've known the Evans family for quite some time, and the thought that Petunia would willingly harm a child or allow a child to be harmed is beyond all reasoning. Let alone her own nephew, her own flesh and blood relative." Dumbledore explains.

Mr. Sinclair raises an eyebrow, "So despite all evidence pointing to that very scenario, you're still defending them?" He asks Dumbledore who nods in response, "I would like to know why."

Dumbledore smiles, "My boy, it's because everyone deserves a second chance." Dumbledore says; his trademark smile and twinkle in full effect. Yet, his words stun everyone in the room, even the defendants whose lives ride on his testimony.

"Y-you're telling me that you think that people who willingly beat a child deserve a second chance?" Mr. Sinclair asks in a disbelieving tone while Mr. Adams rubs his temples in frustration.

Dumbledore nods, "Yes, just as I believe that Harry's best place is with Vernon and Petunia Dursley." Dumbledore says, his words shocking everyone into silence except for Mr. Adams who lets his head hit his table, knowing that those words just sunk any chance at leniency due to this being a witness HE called.

"And what right do you believe you have to dictate where a child is best residing." Mr. Sinclair asks coldly.

Dumbledore smiles, "Because Harry is safest with his relatives." Dumbledore explains, thinking that his reasoning is sound and correct.

Judge Andrews sighs, "I've heard enough from this witness. Any further questions Mr. Sinclair?" Judge Andrews asks in a tone that meant that he'd accept no answer except for 'no your honor.', causing Mr. Sinclair to shake his head and say those words in a cold tone as well, "Step down Mr. Dumbledore and remain quiet for the remainder of these proceedings." He orders, causing Dumbledore to fume internally.

Mr. Adams stands solemnly, "The defense rests your honor." Mr. Adams says, his clients refusing to admit to any wrongdoing and as such refused to plead guilty for leniency.

Judge Andrews raises his gavel, "I am ready to make my judgement." Judge Andrews says in an official tone, causing everyone present to start sweating in anticipation. "On the count, thirty four counts of child abuse, I find you Vernon and Petunia Dursley Guilty." He says, causing the two aforementioned and Dumbledore to pale heavily, "On the count, one charge of attempted murder of a minor, I find you Vernon Dursley Guilty and Petunia Dursley not guilty. And lastly, on the charge of failing to provide legal documentation as to the custody of the victim, I find you, Vernon and Petunia Dursley, guilty." His last words coming down like a guillotine. "Your son shall be sent to the care of a foster home as we finish writing up documents for the arrest of Marjorie Eileen Dursley for accessory to child abuse, child abuse, attempted murder, and assault with a deadly weapon. I hereby sentence you, Vernon Dursley, to twenty five years in a medium security prison without the possibility of early release, and hereby fine you fifty thousand Pounds." He says, his words causing Vernon to break out into a purple rage so bad that he had to be restrained by guards as he started screaming in pain from an unknown source. Judge Andrews looks at a crying Petunia as they drag her husband out, his body still squirming, "Petunia Dursley, I hereby sentence you to ten years in a minimum security prison with the possibility of early release after six years. May God have mercy on your soul, though I doubt he shall." He says and slams his gavel as the guards pick up a now sobbing Petunia. "This court is now adjourned." He says before walking out of the room, needing a shower.

Harry watched as his two worse tormentors were taken away, never having to be in his life again. Harry is finally hit with that realization as tears begin to freely flow down his face, but not as tears of sorrow, but as tears of joy as he whoops in celebration and hugs each of his new parents as tight as he can. "I-I-I'm free!" Harry exclaims in joy, each of his family patting him on the back in celebration.

Dumbledore breaks out of his shock at the harsh sentences handed down to the Dursleys before he shakes his head and walks over to the Springfield family, Chachamaru and Setsuna immediately going tense as he does so, "Harry my boy, I'm disappointed that you didn't speak in the defense of your only living relatives." Dumbledore says, his words angering everyone present, including Mr. Sinclair, Rupert, and Richard who scowl at the man.

Negi stands, "Harry, cover your ears, Konoka, make sure he does." Negi says with a smirk, causing Harry to pout a little as he covers his ears which are then covered by Konoka's hands. Negi rounds back on Dumbledore, "What gives you the damn right to criticize my son for wanting his abusers to be punished!" Negi almost yells.

Dumbledore smiles, "But Harry isn't your son." Dumbledore says, smirking at the fact that he can have the Wizengamot remove Harry from their custody before moving the boy to another place, maybe Severus or Molly?

Negi smiles, "He is, we legally adopted him a month and a half ago. And thus is our son in the eyes of the law and our hearts." Negi says, happy at the knowledge that Harry was his son.

Dumbledore sighs, "Perhaps we should take this conversation outside and then somewhere private as it seems that we are no longer wanted in the room." Dumbledore says, causing everyone to look at the security guards who are scowling at Dumbledore and only him.

Negi nods sternly and they all leave, after Dumbledore leaves first at their insistence. They eventually reach the nearby parking lot where they won't be disturbed, Negi making sure that no cameras are pointed in their direction, Setsuna and Chachamaru ready to strike at any moment. "Well, we're in a private locale now. Now speak Mr. Dumbledore." Negi orders sternly. "Tell us why you have such an interest in our son." He says as he narrows his eyes dangerously.

Dumbledore narrows his eyes in turn, seeing that this young man in front of him has a sense of danger about him. He must get Harry away from these people and to a safer place, "My interest is his safety, nothing more. As a friend of Mr. Potter's parents, it's my job to ensure he lives safely due to their passing." Dumbledore explains, playing the familial card to gain credence.

Evangeline growls, something that everyone picks up on, "So where were you when the Dursleys were beating a young child almost to death! When we found Harry he was barely alive, covered in blood, and had several broken bones!" Evangeline begins to rant, her voice commanding attention and fear, "That's not mentioning the malnutrition and emotional abuse!" she says as she takes a few deep breaths to calm herself, "Why is it you didn't check up on him if his safety was your concern, why do you think he's best with those monsters?!" she asks vehemently, ready to use the _"Sword of Conviction" _on the old bastard.

Dumbledore smiles, "I know it's the safest place for him because there were protections that I had put in place after I had young Harry placed in their care." Dumbledore explains, causing everyone to go rigid.

Many thoughts of murdering this man in the most painful of ways passed through the minds of almost everyone present, all the while Harry is standing there paling. Konoka stares at the man coldly, "I think we're done here Mr. Dumbledore." Konoka says in a voice so cold it makes Eva shiver while Setsuna is proud at how angry Konoka is at this man. "Do not seek to contact us again, unless you're apologizing for placing our son with those monsters. We're going back home." She says and grasps Harry's hand tightly.

Everyone around her nods in agreement before they all turn around and begin walking away. Dumbledore frowns and his wand appears in his hand, "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave with young Harry." Dumbledore raises his wand but before the spell leaves it, the mall falls over, Setsuna standing behind him with her Yuunagi partway out of its sheathe.

"Damn bastard. If only Nodoka was here." Chisame says as Setsuna takes the wand from the man's hand and walks back to the group.

"He was pointing this at us; I can feel power from within it." Setsuna says, showing everyone the wand.

Chachamaru scans the wand, "I can feel magical power coursing through the wand, with a slight tether to Mr. Dumbledore. My sensors cannot pick up any dangerous magic coming from it, however please exercise caution." Chachamaru explains.

Harry feels a slight push from his mind, "C-can I hold it?" Harry asks as the adults pass the wand between each other, pushing slight amounts of magic into the wand, getting little reaction. They all look at each other before nodding and hand the wand to Harry, which immediately causes a small storm of magic to swirl around the boy as the wand sends a pleasant sensation through his body. Negi quickly takes the wand from Harry and throws it at the old man.

"Harry, are you alright?" Negi asks frantically as Chachamaru and Konoka scan the boy for any issues.

Harry snaps back to attention and looks his father in the eyes, "Y-yes, I'm fine dad. Just a little winded." Harry says, a little tiredly.

Chachamaru sighs, "I can't detect any issues with Harry, thank goodness." Chachamaru says, a sentiment shared by everyone, "However it seems that the wand won't work for someone not of this world and seems to have weakened in its bond with Mr. Dumbledore greatly." She explains, causing everyone to nod.

Negi sighs and rubs his head, "Let's get home before this guy wakes up." Negi says, getting agreements from all of them.

**_Half an hour later_**

Dumbledore woke up groaning, in pain, and uncomfortable. His head was pounding and his body ached from the concrete floor, he reached for his wand and cast a few healing and numbing charms, having to put a bit more power into each spell. After Dumbledore took a look around, he realized he must have passed out from a blow to the back of the head, but from whom. As these thoughts run through his mind, they're stopped by one simple realization, "I was defeated…" Dumbledore says in a dark whisper. Him channeling power into the Elder Wand, only for him to realize that the wand no longer recognizes him as its master. "And without knowing who defeated me… I can't regain its power." He says to himself as the wand disappears back into its holster. "I'll have to have Mundungus be on the lookout for the Springfield family, and to see if he can't retrieve Harry for me." He says as he disappears in a quiet crack.

**_Springfield Family Home_**

Negi and the others enter the house, putting up their shoes as they enter so as not to track dirt in the house. They enter into the living room to sit down and relax for a few minutes before Konoka goes to cook dinner with Chachamaru, only to see two familiar faces reading books on the couch. "YUE, NODOKA!" Negi calls and rushes to his two other wives and pulls them into a quick hug that surprises the two of them for a moment before the set down their books and hug Negi back.

"It's good to see you Negi, how have you been." Nodoka says with a slight blush on her face.

Yue smiles slightly in his arms, "Hello Negi." Yue says in her usual monotone voice, though with a lot of love behind the words.

Negi smiles widely as everyone enters the room and he ends the hug before letting everyone get their greetings out of the way, "We've been great! We just got home from court so we've got all the time in the world to catch up!" Negi says excitedly all the while Nodoka and Yue look at him oddly.

"What do you mean court? Did you get in trouble here already?" Yue asks suspiciously, her work as a Private detective coming in full force.

Negi shakes his head, chuckling slightly, "No, we were all testifying against Harry's old guardians. Speaking of which." Negi says as he walks over to Harry before kneeling down beside him and puts a hand on Harry's head, "Nodoka, Yue, I'd like you to meet our son. Harry James Potter-Springfield." He introduces Harry who blushes. "Harry, I'd like you to meet my other wives, and the last two of your new mothers." He says happily, causing Harry to look at the women in surprise.

Both Nodoka and Yue are surprised by this, they had heard that Negi had saved a child from Principal Konoe, but not that Negi had adopted the boy. The two of them look at each other before smiling kindly, "It's nice to meet you Harry, my name is Nodoka Miyazaki Springfield, I hope to get to know you better." Nodoka says kindly in her soft tone of voice. She turns her head to Yue, "And this is my best friend and sister-wife Yue Ayase Springfield."

Yue smiles a bit, but brightly, "Hello Harry, it's nice to meet you." Yue says in a low but kind voice that gives a feeling of belonging and acceptance.

Harry smiles brightly, "Hello Nodoka, Yue. My name is Harry James Potter-Springfield, and I guess I'm your new son?" Harry introduces himself, adding the last part a little hesitantly.

The two of them smiles and each pull him in for a quick hug, as Konoka kneels down to their level. "Nodoka and Yue are some of the nicest people I've had the pleasure of knowing in my life. I knew that they'd accept you as one of their own from the moment they met you, whether or not you were our legal son." Konoka explains, joining in the group hug.

**_Later that night in Lebenschilt Castle_**

"Alright Harry, all of your medical problems have been fixed to the best of our abilities and your magic is stable. It's time for you to start learning magic!" Negi exclaims, causing Harry to get very excited. Negi hands Harry a small wand with a crescent moon top, "Hold on to this, focus on the feeling of your magic." Negi explains, Harry following his instructions explicitly. A few moments pass before Harry gasps in surprise, causing Negi to stare at him with a raised eyebrow, "I assume you found your magic?" he asks, getting a nod.

Evangeline walks forward, "Alright Harry, now that you've found your magic, call it forth through your arms and into the wand, once you do that then say the words _'Practe Bigi Nar Ardescat'_. Once you do a flame will appear above the wand, imagine the flame appearing as you chant the words as magic is all about willpower and intent." Evangeline explains.

Harry does as he is instructed, willing his magic to surge forth trough his arms, he imagines a small flame above the wand in his hand, _"Practe Bigi Nar Ardescat" _Harry says and a loud whoosh comes from in front of him, along with an intense heat. Harry opens his eyes to a two foot tall flame coming from the wand, causing him to momentarily freak and drop the wand. Doing so causes the flames to quickly disperse before the wand hits the ground.

Everyone looks at Harry in surprise before Negi walks over to him and pats him on the head, "My word Harry that was amazing!" Negi says, impressed by the extreme magical power and skill Harry displayed.

Harry looks up at his father, "Y-you're not upset at me?" Harry asks timidly.

Evangeline steps forward, "None of us are, a little surprised yes, but only at the fact that you not only managed the spell on your first try but also put out a large pillar of flame for someone of your age. We're very happy for you Harry." Evangeline says as she smiles at the boy, her fangs showing clearly.

**_Two months later_**

Four months had passed for young Harry James Potter-Springfield had been rescued from his relative's home by his new family. During that time they had healed Harry's physical injuries and with their love, began healing his emotional and mental wounds. Harry was just now leaving school, having asked to walk home, and as he rounds a corner ducks due to his instincts screaming at him to do so. HE does just as a red light flies clean over his head. "Damn boy, hold still." Says a man as he calls out **_"Stupefy"_** and another red light flies at Harry who gets up and starts running towards his home.

Eventually Harry starts ducking between alleys' only to come to a dead end. Harry remembers one of the simplest magic spells he can, the most basic of combat spells and the fourth spell he'd ever learned. A spell he'd only recently learned and practiced twice, _"Practe Bigi Nar! Gather, two spirits of lightning. Magic Arrow, series of Lightning. Magic Arrows, convergence of Lightning."_ He chants just as the man chasing him rounds the corner and launches the arrows of lightning at the man, one missing him by going a bit too wide and the other nailing him right in the head causing him to start squirming before falling to the ground, unconscious. Harry lets his breath settle before he pulls out the mobile phone Chisame had made for him and uses it to call for Chachamaru. "Chachamaru, I need help." Harry says as she answers, the adrenaline starting to leave him

Chachamaru sounds urgent as she responds, "I'm on my way Harry, don't disconnect." Chachamaru says. About a minute later, the man begins to stir, causing Harry to start freaking a little, but a moment later a fist meets the back of the man's head, pushing his head into the ground and knocking him out again. Harry sees his father holding the long staff he carries around the house and breaks out into tears at the sight of Chachamaru descending as well.

Negi walks over to Harry and quickly pulls him into a comforting hug, "It's ok Harry, and you're safe now." Negi says as he lifts up his crying son. "Chachamaru, grab that _thing_ and bring him to Nodoka. She's to figure out who he is, who sent him, why, and where he came from." Negi says coldly as he rubs Harry's back. "Harry, I'm going to get on my staff now, we're going to go home and I'll read you a story for bed alright?" he asks, getting a nod from his shoulder a moment later, "That's a good lad." Negi says as he gets on the staff, Harry in his arms, and takes off at a fast speed.

**_Lebenschilt Castle, fifteen minutes later_**

Mundungus Fletcher was not having a great day, first he'd finally found the boy Albus had hired him to find months ago and retrieve. Then the boy managed to dodge his stunner somehow before leading him on a merry chase through the city, dodging his stunners whenever he fired them. And lastly, he got knocked unconscious by something the moment he set eyes on the boy in a dead end alley. Now he woke up, bound to a wooden chair by metal cuffs which are draining away his magic while a blue eyed girl with violet blue hair stood in front of him holding a book and pointing a ringed finger at him. "Good, you're awake. Now, please tell me your name." The girl says.

Mundungus spits at her, the spit reflecting off of what seems to be a barrier around her and hitting the ground. "Fuck you, I ain't telling you anything." Mundungus says as she looks at the ring momentarily before looking back at her book and setting her arm to her side.

"Who sent you after Harry?" Nodoka asks in a calm voice that betrayed no emotion, getting another 'I'm not talking' from Mundungus, yet she continued to ask questions.

About half an hour passed, each moment spent with the girl asking questions he refused to answer, it didn't make any sense to Mundungus. As she finally asked him how to get to where he came from, a woman wearing a pitch black dress walks up to them, "Finished here Nodoka?" the woman asks.

The now named Nodoka smiles, "Yes I am Evangeline, he was sent by Albus Dumbledore to kidnap Harry and bring him to a place called the Leaky Cauldron in London. After that they were to walk into a place known as Diagon Alley, a funny name might I add, and go to what was essentially the wizards' version of the British parliament." Nodoka says, a knowing and somewhat unkind smile forming on her face. "Mundungus Oliver Fletcher here is a wizard, that's the term they use for magic users here instead of mage, and he was told that the family that had 'improper' custody of Harry were muggles, a term to describe non magical people." She says, going further on to explain everything she learned from her artefact.

Mundungus' eyes go wide at the knowledge this woman has on him despite him never speaking an actual answer to him. Her eyes never left the… book. "Were you" "Reading your mind, yes. Specifically through my wonderful book here. Every time I asked you a question I waited until you had thought about it before moving on to another question. I'll leave the rest to you Eva, try not to break him." Nodoka interrupts Mundungus to show she was indeed reading his thoughts before walking away with a smirk on her face.

Evangeline turns to Mundungus and gives a cruel smile to the man before she grabs his face.

**_The Leaky Cauldron, London, Two Days later_**

Tom the barkeep has worked at the Leaky Cauldron for many years, assisting new muggleborns in finding their way into Diagon Alley, and generally serving the public while also making a profit in his somewhat dingy bar. As it hits around midday, the front door to the bar opens loudly, revealing a beautiful woman wearing a black dress and dragging an unconscious man behind her by the hair. She looks around the bar which has gone silent until her eyes meet Tom's, she walks over, still dragging the man and states him in the eyes, "My family and I have a meeting involving your law enforcement. If you would be so kind as to tell us how to get to the DMLE." The woman says as six more women walk in with a young boy between them and a man bringing up the rear.

Tom nods, knowing in his gut that this group could cause him some serious trouble. Tom walks around the bar and heads into a side room made of brick, everyone following him. "From the trash can, three up and two across." He says and taps the bricks in that order before the bricks move aside, opening the way to Diagon Alley. "You'll find the Ministry of Magic building at the end of the road, you'll need to get a visitors pass to enter and then ask for directions to Madam Bones' office. Tell them Tom sent you." Tom says as the group thanks him before they begin walking down the road, Tom now getting a good look at the black haired boy with emerald eyes.

The group proceeds down the road filled with people, and they all stick close. Seeing everyone looking at the group in confusion, namely at their wardrobe, while a number of them look at the group in disgust, the group is heavily on guard with their weapons close at hand. They eventually reach a large marble building with a dome at the top, etched onto what seems to be a silver plaque is 'Ministry of Magic'. The group enter the building, leaving behind a still confused alley of people as they were wondering why someone would be dragging Mundungus Fletcher around.

The group approach what is obviously the sign in kiosk, "Welcome to the ministry of magic, how can I help you." Asks the person running the booth without looking up from a magazine named 'Teen Witch Weekly'.

Eva growls, "You can start by giving us visitors badges so we can go see this Madam Bones we were told about." Evangeline says in an irritated tone.

The woman looks up from her magazine to see a group of eight people in front of her booth, "And what makes you think that Madam Bones would want to deal with common rabble like you?" the woman asks snootily.

Eva growls before a thought hits her and gives the woman a cold, cruel smile before a crushing pressure comes down on her. It only lasts for a minute but it leaves the young woman gasping for air and looking at Evangeline in fear, "Those passes?" Eva asks, getting eight passes almost immediately from the woman along with rapid directions to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

The group all put on their badges and proceed to follow the given directions. They make it about fifty feet away from the booth before four men wearing crimson colored robes approach the group, "Halt!" The lead man says, "Tell us why you're dragging an unconscious man through the Ministry of Magic!" The man demands, his wand in his hand.

Negi sighs, "My mother is dragging this man because we've brought him here to file a formal complaint against him for the attempted kidnapping of my son." Negi says in an irritated tone. "Tom told us to see a Madam Bones for this."

The man standing in front of them sneers, "Madam Bones has better things to do than listen to the petty complains of an obvious mu-" "I trust you aren't about to finish that sentence Auror Dawlish." Says a female voice from behind him, interrupting his tirade. "Now then, if your group will follow me, I will listen to your complaint, my name is Amelia Bones, may I ask yours?" Madam Bones asks; a fuming Dawlish and others lowing their wands.

Setsuna smiles warmly, "Finally, a nice person in this alley. My name is Setsuna Sakurazaki Springfield." Setsuna says.

"Chisame Hasegawa Springfield, it's a pleasure." Chisame says while looking at the woman.

"Konoka Konoe Springfield, it's nice to meet you!" Konoka says excitedly.

"Nodoka Miyazaki Springfield, hello." Nodoka says, a little timidly.

"Yue Ayase Springfield." Yue says, still eyeing everyone else in the lobby.

"Greetings, my name is Chachamaru Karakuri." Chachamaru says with a slight bow.

"Evangeline A.K. Springfield." Evangeline says, liking the fire in Amelia's eyes.

"Negi Entheofushia Springfield, at your service." Negi says with kindness in his tone of voice, the name making Madam Bones raise an eyebrow.

The young boy steps out from behind the woman named Konoka, his black hair and emerald green eyes reminding her of friends she hasn't seen in years, "H-hi, my name is Harry Potter-Springfield." Harry says, causing Madam Bones' eyes to widen considerably, this was mimicked by everyone else in earshot.

Something in Amelia Bones' mind cracked in the instant the boy in front of her said his name while looking in her eyes and memories flowed back into her mind like a broken dam. She grasps her head in minor pain for a moment before it passes, putting up her hand to stay her Auror's wands. She recovers and starts tearing up, "Harry… It's been way too long since I last saw you." Amelia says with a small smile, "The last I saw you, you were riding on James' back while me, Sirius, and your mother Lily were laughing." She says, tears beginning to flow freely before she manages to calm herself and wipes away the tears. "Follow me please, we'll be having this meeting in my office." Amelia says, fighting the urge to scream at someone for how she could possibly forget her love's godson.

**_END_**

**AN- I had the urge to write this and am hoping it came out well! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and more so, the just punishments that the Dursleys had gotten. I didn't want to do the original idea I had for this chapter which would've wound up being 11k words, most of which was the court scene so I cut out the testimony of Negi and the others, you all know what happened. I also wanted Harry to show off that he's learning the Negimaverse magic, and will also be learning the Potterverse magic, I have an idea involving a certain magic he's going to learn as well. Now then, what happens next as Amelia regains some memories related to Harry and a certain godfather, why'd she lose them in the first place, and why do I keep asking these questions at the end of a chapter? All but one of these will be answered next time on dragonb- Wait, wrong show? We're writing a fanfiction this time? WHO MIXED UP MY SCRIPT!**


	8. Ch 7, Amelia, Fudge, A Sirius Situation

Harry Potter, Magister Wizard?

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! Magister Negi Magi or Harry Potter, (If I did then Hermione would've ended up with Harry in cannon), and they are the property of their respective owners Ken Akamatsu and J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from this.

_"Negima Spellcasting/Latin/Greek"_

**_"Harry potter spellcasting"_**

**_READ THIS WITH YOUR FACE! _**

**_TIME SKIPS STARTING PARTWAY THROUG H THE CHAPTER_**

**AN- ****I want to thank everyone for 4,790 views, 85 follows, and 70 favorites! ****IF you have any corrections to make about something and you put it in the review/PM, PLEASE put the chapter number/Title and a brief summary of what is incorrect rather than just stating that something got messed up or is incorrect without telling me what it is. **

Chapter 7: Amelia, Cornelius, and a Sirius Situation

Amelia led them into her office, telling a few Aurors to take Mundungus Fletcher into custody for assault and attempted kidnapping of the Heir Primus of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house. She turns to her assistant, Mary, and tells her that she isn't to be disturbed.

They enter into the nice office, filled to the brim with cabinets and case files, moving photos of the previous heads of the DMLE that had passed in the line of duty lining the wall to the left of her desk, and her desk covered in folders, files, and photos. The group sits down at a couch on the right side of the room with Amelia and Negi both sitting in chairs across from each other. Amelia looks at Harry with fondness, the tears still fresh in his mind over her slight breakdown after him introducing himself, "You look just like your father James," Amelia says as she looks him over intently before focusing on his eyes, "But your eyes are all Lily's, you mother." She says sadly, the pain of losing her friends hitting her again. The members of the Springfield family look at the woman in sadness, having an obvious and unconditional love for their new son who had taken on a sad look as well due to another person having known his parnts when he didn't.

As Chisame pulls Harry in for a hug, Negi smiles at her before gaining a semi-serious look, "I'm sorry if this question is blunt. But what exactly is your relationship with our son?" Negi asks seriously.

The mention of Harry being their son hits her again as she remembers the nature of their complaint. She sighs as she looks at the young man that had taken in her nephew in all but blood, "I was a friend of your parents back at Hogwarts, and I was a third year when your mother and father came to the school as first years." Amelia explains, getting odd looks from the people in the room aside from Eva and Nodoka.

"Mundungus mentioned a Hogwarts in our interrogation of him; it seems he was employed by someone there named Albus Dumbledore." Nodoka says, getting a wide eyed look from Amelia. "He had told Mr. Fletcher that we had obtained illegal custody of Harry and that he needed to be brought to your Wizengamot so that a proper family could take custody of him." She explains with a large amount of distaste in her voice, something that sends shivers up Amelia's spine.

Amelia shakes her head in disbelief, "You're sure it was Albus Dumbledore?" Amelia asks somewhat shakily.

Evangeline nods, "Nodoka is never wrong when it comes to interrogation. If she says that Mundungus Oliver Fletcher was hired to kidnap my grandson by Albus Dumbledore, then he was hired by Dumbledore." Evangeline says. "It's not the first time his name has come up since we've taken in Harry."

Amelia wonders how these people had met Dumbledore, maybe they were muggleborn as they sure weren't relatives of Lily or James, "May I ask how you had encountered Mr. Dumbledore before?" Amelia asks.

Chisame speaks up this time, "We had met him for the first time at the trial of his previous guardians." Chisame explains, getting a questioning look from Amelia while Harry looked uncomfortable. "His former guardians, Vernon and Petunia Dursley nee Evans had heavily abused Harry. We rescued him after a bad beating. I won't go into details, but I will say that nothing had ever disgusted me as much as seeing what they had done to such an innocent child. That old codger wanted Harry to stay with them because it was 'the safest place for Harry'." She says solemnly as she holds onto Harry tighter, him returning the hug with all of the force he could muster.

Amelia watched the embrace with mixed feelings as it could've been her and Sirius holding Harry like that… 'Wait…' Amelia thinks to herself as she remembers her fiancée but puts it aside for the moment. "I see, do you know why he would think that?" Amelia asks, getting a head shake in turn, "I think it's because he had sent Harry there in the first place." She says, causing the room to immediately drop in temperature at the cold looks from Evangeline and Negi.

"You're telling me that my son suffered the way he did, because that old codger left him with those monsters?" Negi asks coldly.

Amelia nods, the temperature returning to normal after Harry embraces Evangeline, "Yes, he had read your parent's will and had it sealed to prevent others from learning your location using his authority as Chief Warlock of our parliament, the Wizengamot. He had said that you were placed with who the will had said you should be." Amelia explained, getting shocked looks from everyone. "However, it doesn't make sense that you would be placed with Petunia of all people. Your mother and she got along like oil and water; their talks would always get toxic. In fact, when your mother had told her parents that she was pregnant while Petunia was there, she said that she should get her pregnancy terminated so that the world wound have one less freak in it." She said, getting looks of disbelief from everyone. That one person could hate someone for something that they couldn't control to the point of wishing death on an unborn child was unbelievable to them.

Negi sighs as he tries to calm himself, Harry shaking in the background in the arms of his mother, "Would it be possible for us to see this will?" Negi asks, "Just so we could clarify that."

Amelia nods, "Even though they had been convicted by a muggle court, the abuse of a magical child, especially one of Harry's status, is immediately a case of the DMLE. In investigating his living conditions, I can investigate whether or not he was supposed to live there." Amelia says with a growing grin.

Setsuna connects the dots, "Which will allow you as the chief of your Law Enforcement to bypass his order to have the will sealed for your investigation. Am I correct?" Setsuna asks.

Amelia nods, causing Evangeline to laugh, "Woman… I like you." Evangeline says, "It's obvious you were important to the boya's parents to have cared enough to put your career at risk like this. I can respect that." She says, getting a grateful smile from Amelia.

"Thank you, that means a lot. Harry is some of the only family I have left and one of the few connections I have to many good friends. If you don't mind, may I draw my wand?" Amelia asks, knowing that these people are dangerous and would react to the sudden appearance of a weapon with their child present. They all look at each other for a moment, silently communicating before they all nod but still look on guard. Amelia draws her wand, Oak and Dragon Heartstring, 11 1/8th inches, unyielding. She points the wand upwards, "I, Amelia Susan Bones, solemnly swear on my life and magic to never intentionally harm Harry James Potter-Springfield or his family outside of training sessions and to always act in their best interest unless my oaths as the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would require me to do so. So mote it be!" Amelia says as her wand lights up brightly before encompassing her body and fading.

Everyone looks at the woman, shocked at her action, except for Chachamaru, "You placed a restriction on yourself that would at best only strip away your magic but at worst kill you should you violate the terms?" Chachamaru asks, getting a nod in turn, "Why?"

Amelia smiles, "Because I want you to trust me to act in his best interest. Now I can never knowingly harm him through word and action. I've lost several years already with a member of my family that I could've had, I only hope my oath is enough for you to allow me to spend time with someone I consider family." Amelia says, tears forming in her eyes.

Harry looks at the woman who was friends with his parents, knowing from her words that he could trust her. That this woman was willing to make a vow that might end her life if she hurt him like the Dursleys had… He gets up and walks over to the woman after whispering something to Chisame, who smiles and lets him go, and looks at Amelia when he gets to her. He spreads his arms wide, surprising his parents and Amelia who starts openly crying as she gets down onto her knees and hugs Harry as tight as she can without hurting him, Harry doing the same. "You care." Harry says quietly, "You cared for my family and loved me despite me not being there." He says, his words making her cry harder, "Thank you." He says with as much joy in his voice he could get out.

The others in the room watch the embrace with joy in their eyes, here was another adult who had loved their son, another adult that Harry could count on despite his early upbringing. They keep hugging for about three minutes before they break it and get back to their seats, Amelia getting tissues for Harry and herself. Once her face is cleared she sighs before going over to her desk and writing something quickly with a quill and parchment. Once she's done writing, she taps the paper with her wand, causing it to go flying out of a nearby slot, "I sent the request to see the will of James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans under the authorization of a criminal investigation. The instructions included in it were for only Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of my best, to be allowed to bring me the document. They know I don't tolerate insubordination and would terminate their employ in a hearbeat if they don't follow my orders to the letter." Amelia explains to the group who had questioning gazes. She sits back in the chair she was in before, "I believe you're all magical?" she asks.

Chisame taps her chin for a moment, "Well, technically both myself and Chachamaru aren't. We both make use of magical artifacts and while I could learn how to use magic, I simply choose not to for the time being." Chisame explains, getting a questioning look from Amelia, "I was born outside of the magical world and have lived my early life without magic. I only learned of magic a few years ago, and while I accept that my husband and sister wives utilize it, I prefer technology supported by magical advancements." She continues to explain, getting a now understanding look from Amelia.

"My situation is a little complex. I will explain more about it as we get to know you, is this acceptable?" Chachamaru asks.

Amelia really wants to know more about the people who had taken in her surrogate nephew but doesn't want to push too far too early. She nods in acceptance of Chachamaru's request, getting a grateful 'thank you' in turn. Amelia smiles at the group, "I can't thank you all enough for saving Harry, if only Sirius were here." Amelia says.

"You've mentioned this Sirius a few times now; I assume he was special to you and Harry? Who is he?" Konoka asks.

Amelia frowns, "He was my fiancée, and Harry's godfather." Amelia explains solemnly.

Harry shakily asks, "I-is he dead? Is that why he isn't here?" Harry asks, causing Amelia's face to frown further.

Amelia shakes her head, "No, he's not dead. Although a lot of people would like him to be." Amelia explains, shocking those present while Evangeline looks suspicious. That Amelia seemed to be shocked to see Harry, someone important to him had simply forgotten what he'd looked like and that his godfather was in prison stunk something fierce. "He was sent to our prison, Azkaban, for leading Voldemort to your parent's house the night they were murdered." She explained.

Harry looked devastated at that reveal and almost started crying again, only to be pulled into a hug by both Setsuna and Konoka who kept whispering words of kindness to him. A few minutes later, after everyone calms down from the reveal, the door opens slightly, "Madam Bones, Auror Shacklebolt is here." Mary says, getting a smile from Amelia.

"Thank you Mary, please send him in and have him close the door." Amelia says, causing Mary to nod and let in a tall black man.

The man salutes Amelia, ignoring the others in the room, "Madam Bones, I have the document you requested." Kingsley says as he hands over an official looking document sealed with wax, the image of a lion standing beside a stag in gold emblazoned on the paper. "May I ask why you requested the Potter will? You know it was sealed by order of the Chief Warlock." He says, getting an irritated look from Amelia.

"I know that AUROR Shacklebolt!" Amelia snaps, causing the man to fall into a rigid form, "The following information is restricted by your Auror oath, if you break it you risk losing your magic and possibly all memories of your time as an Auror. Understood?" she asks, getting an affirmative nod from Kingsley, "I requested the will with a valid reason as it seems that someone may have abused the Heir of the Potter family." She says, her words making the dark skinned man's eyes go wide, "The offenders have been convicted by muggle courts and this was only brought to my attention today. In addition to abuse, the offenders had never even put in the proper muggle paperwork that should've been provided to them by Albus Dumbledore to legally take custody of Harry Potter in the muggle world. This family here, the Springfield family, legally adopted Harry in the muggle world after rescuing him from his abusers." She explained. She noticed that Kingsley's eyes held sadness in them, she had to check that out later.

Negi looks at the will in her hands, "Shall we begin?" Negi asks, genuinely wanting to hear the will that may have condemned his son to hell for years.

Amelia nods before breaking the wax seal on the will. She clears her throat and begins reading the unfurled will, "**This is the last will and testament of James Charlus Potter and Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans. We solemnly swear, in healthy body and mind, that this is our official Will and that all previous wills are hereby null and void. I am sorry if this is being read Harry, but hopefully you're safe with Sirius and Amelia, if that old dog ever managed to work up the nerve to propose to her. I, James Charlus Potter hereby leave the following bequeaths: **

**100,000 galleons and my notes on transfiguration to Minerva 'Minnie' McGonagall, my godmother. I love you Aunt Minnie and hope that you realize that Dumbledore doesn't crap rainbows and puke light.**

**10,000 galleons to Filius Flitwick for being an amazing professor for us at Hogwarts, use some of this to try and improve those spells Tiger-Lily and you discussed.**

**30,000 galleons to Andromeda and Theodore Tonks, family friends and pseudo cousins. I further leave 3,000 galleons for your daughter per year of Hogwarts to use for her education and personal use.**

** 40,000 galleons to Cygnus Greengrass for being my friend and informant in Slytherin over the years at Hogwarts. Thanks for helping me set up all of those pranks my Lion in the Snake den, our families' alliance is assured!**

**25,000 galleons to Reubus Hagrid, a friend of the family. Use this to go on a few trips or build a bigger place so you can keep a few of those cuddly creatures inside!**

**50,000 galleons to Apolline Delacour, for giving us wonderful business advice in France over the years. I further give 5,000 galleons a year towards the tuition of your lovely daughter Fleur and any future children you and Jean-Paul have. Live well my friends.**

**I leave 250,000 galleons to Remus John Lupin, for always being there for us Mooney. Too bad you can't reject the money Mooney, it's already in your account! Go buy a home for yourself and to help control your furry little problem when we aren't there. Help Harry learn the Marauder spirit and to not forget 'ol prongs.**

**I leave 300,000 galleons and my suggestions for department improvements to Amelia Susan Bones, my friend and sister in all but blood. We were close from the moment we met Amy, I hope that old dog finally gets off his haunches and ties the knot with a beautiful woman such as yourself. Keep that niece of yours and Harry safe, I'd love it if they grew up as siblings. I know that you want to be the head of the DMLE, and when you become head I hereby bequeath forty suits of dragonhide armor and ten suits of basilisk skin armor to the department. Keep our boys safe Amy.**

**To brother in blood, partner in crime, and best friend, Sirius Orion Black-Potter, I leave 300,000 galleons to be delivered upon your marriage to Amelia Susan Bones. TAKE THE HINT PADFOOT! Protect our Pup for us, you're as much a father to him as I am Pads. I love you Padfood, never forget that my brother.**

**To Peter Pettigrew, our friend and confidant Wormtail. I leave 150,000 galleons due to the risk you undertook as our secret keeper in place of Sirius, your courage cannot be doubted now. If we died at the hands of Voldemort, then you have betrayed us and all bequeaths are hereby forfeited to the DMLE in order to hunt you down you rat. **

**And lastly, to Albus 'Way to many names' Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you utter bastard. I leave you thirty sickles, according to my Tiger-Lily, this is appropriate for someone like you. Stay out of my son's life you manipulate son of a bitch, if we died by the hands of Voldemort, let it be known that Dumbledore was the one to cast the Fidelus that we hid under and thus knew who our secret keeper was at all times AND who was informed of the secret. Dumbledore is never to have ANY authority over any Potter matters including but not limited to; The potter Wizengamot seat, Potter Vaults, Financial records, Property management, or custody of my children. Rot in hell you goat fucker.**

**If I, James Charlus Potter am survived by my wonderful wife, Lillian Rose Potter, then she is to have control of all Potter family assets until Harry James Potter is eligible to take up responsibilities of the house of Potter at his majority or at his emancipation, whichever comes first. If both of us are deceased then custody of our only child Harry James potter should go to the following people in order of preference:**

**Sirius Orion Black-Potter, Blood adopted brother of the house of Potter, uncle and godfather by means of the Godfather ritual of Harry James Potter.**

**Amelia Susan Bones (Hopefully Black), close family friend and in a relationship with Sirius Orion Black.**

**Alice Longbottom, though I didn't mention her in my will, is a close family friend that Lily had left some things to, and her son. Close family friend and Godmother of Harry James Potter by means of the Godmother ritual.**

**Minerva McGonagall, my godmother and surrogate grandmother of Harry James Potter as well as magical guardian of Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans.**

**Remus John Lupin, Close family friend and surrogate uncle of Harry James Potter. If this person takes custody of Harry then their place of residence must be at one of the Potter properties.**

**Cygnus and Isabelle Greengrass, family friends and business partners.**

**Andromeda and Theodore Tonks, friends of the family.**

**If none of the aforementioned are available to take custody of Harry James Potter, then he is to be placed up for adoption with the stipulation that no marked death eater, willing or not, be allowed to adopt my son. Should this be violated, the goblins of Gringotts are hereby humbly requested to call in all outstanding debts due to the Potter family within Magical Britain at their highest interest rates until my son is turned over to them. The only exceptions to this collection are the aforementioned in this will, sans Dumbledore. **

**UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE PETUNIA AND VERNON DURSLEY, LILLIAN ROSE POTTER'S MUGGLE SISTER AND BROTHER IN LAW TO GAIN CUSTODY IN ANY FORM OF MY SON! THIS STIPULATION APPLIES TO ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE! **

**Harry's adoptive parent shall obtain limited access to the Potter heritance vault, containing 300,000 galleons for Harry's upkeep and presents for my son to be refilled only one time at Harry's tenth birthday. Once Harry starts Hogwarts, Harry shall gain access to his trust vault, containing 5,000 galleons to be refilled yearly from the main Potter vault for his education and personal expenses on his birthday.**

**Only Amelia Bones, Alice, Frank, or Augusta Longbottom, Cygnus Greengrass, or Sirius Black-Potter may vote by proxy for the House of Potter within the Wizengamot without Harry's express direction. Harry can appoint his own proxy at the age of 11 and change the proxy at will. No other proxies are valid and all votes given by proxies not appointed by this will or by Harry's written consent that has been validated by the DMLE are hereby subject to review by the newly appointed proxy.**

**Should Lilly, Harry, and Myself be dead then the goblins of Gringotts are to turn over control of the Potter vaults to Sirius Orion Black-Potter, Amelia Susan Bones, Minerva McGonagall, or Alice Longbottom. If none of the aforementioned are available, then all assets not given to the aforementioned in this will are to be gifted to the Goblin Nation as thanks for their faithful assistance in our finances, may your blades be sharp and your enemies lie dead at your feet.**

**Now I wish my wife to declare her bequeaths.**

**I Lillian Rose Potter, of sound mind and body, hereby declare this to be my final will and testament as ordained at the start of this will. **

**Hello everyone, it seems that I'm dead. My only regrets are that I can no longer see my son grow up to become the wonderful man I know he'll be and I couldn't give Harry a sister or brother before I passed. Harry, if you're at this will reading, then I am so sorry my son. I have little to bequeath so I'll keep this short.**

**To my friend and mentor, Filius Flitwick, I leave 10,000 galleons and my charms notes. Remember to Patent these uncle Filius, love you!**

**To my sister in all but blood, Alice Longbottom, I leave 50,000 galleons and the June collection of my jewelry, I know you loved that series. Furthermore, I leave 5,000 galleons, with James' permission, to be given to a trust vault for your son to spend on his education and at his leisure. Keep my godson safe sis.**

**To Amelia Susan Bones, I leave 10,000 galleons and a custom wand holster made by a Japanese wand maker in Tokyo. Keep up the fight Amy, and keep that old mutt happy.**

**To Severus Tobias Snape, I leave thirty sickles. I know it was you Severus, just know that I will never forgive you for it. I hope serving your dark lord was worth it.**

**To Albus 'nonsensical names' Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I leave thirty sickles, perfect for a bastard like you. If you don't understand the reference, look up the Bible. Stay away from my son you goat fucker.**

**Under no circumstances is my sister or her husband to have any contact with my son. They are confirmed magic haters and had once told me to terminate my pregnancy in order to bring one less freak into the world. Burn in hell Petunia, lord knows you deserve to.**

**This has been the final will and testament of James Charlus Potter and Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans, written and validated October 11th, 1981.**

**Witnesses: **

**Goblin Lord Ragnok the 14th**

**James Charlus Potter**

**Lillian Rose Potter**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

The moment that Amelia finished reading the will, Kingsley had handed her a glass filled with a red amber liquid while handing more to the adults, "Firewhiskey, looks like we all need it." Kingsley says as he hands Harry a glass of Butterbeer, "Butterbeer, non-alcoholic and a favorite of kids." They all nod before downing their glasses, tears fresh in most of their eyes.

"That…. Utter…. BASTARD!" Amelia yells as she throws the finished glass of firewhiskey at the wall, shattering the glass. "MY FIANCEE SPENT THE LAST FIVE YEARS IN AZKABAN! AN INNOCENT MAN SPENT FIVE YEARS IN THAT HELLHOLE!" Amelia screams, only stopping when Evangeline walks up to her and slaps her, shocking the woman.

"Calm yourself NOW!" Evangeline says darkly, causing Amelia and Kingsley to feel like ants looking up at a predator. "You're scaring Harry Amelia." She says softly as they all turn to see a terrified looking Harry clutching to Chachamaru.

Amelia goes pale, disgusted with herself at scaring Harry like that. She breathes deeply for a full minute, calming herself down. "I'm so sorry Harry, I wasn't angry at you. I would never be angry at you for something like this." Amelia says sadly, still feeling disgusted at how she had scared her surrogate nephew.

It takes about half a minute for Harry to properly calm down before he smiles at Amelia, "I understand Aunt Amy. You were angry at Dumbledore, not me." Harry says softly.

Amelia smiles and nods before turning to Kingsley, "Kingsley, get out to Azkaban. Take Reed and Ollivander with you. Get Sirius Black-Potter here, and put him in one of our holding cells. You answer to NO ONE except for me and you do NOT leave him without a guard. You test all of his food and drink. Understood? I'll deal with the minister." Amelia orders the Auror who smirks and salutes her before asking for the written orders which Amelia writes up and gives him. "Sirius… Innocent…. I never even knew he had been blood adopted, or had undergone the godfather ritual." She says as she sits down, an emotional crash coming and sends a messenger patronus to the document keeper to have everything dealing with the Sirius Black case brought to her Immediately.

She had lived the last five years believing her beloved had betrayed their friends to the dark lord… To learn that she was wrong all of this time…

"Sorry to break your thoughts, but what is this godfather ritual?" Konoka and Negi ask in unison, causing the two to smirk at each other.

Amelia sighs, trying to collect herself because she'd have to deal with Cornelius later. "The godfather ritual is what proves Sirius' innocence. A person makes an oath on their blood and soul to never betray the child they are becoming the godparent to, and to never betray the parents of that child. They further swear to always protect the child, even from the parents themselves if needed and to care for the child as if they were flesh and blood. Sirius could NEVER have betrayed the Potters, willingly or under torture, though he was never the secret keeper to begin with according to the will." Amelia explains, getting understanding nods from those present.

"Those are some pretty steep conditions, similar to the oath you made earlier but far more strict. But I can understand why he did it, he wanted to truly protect his godson with every fiber of his being." Chisame reasons, getting a loving smile from Amelia.

"That's my Siri, always diving in headfirst." Amelia says fondly as she remembers all of the times he got in trouble at Hogwarts and as an Auror. Amelia frowns as she sighs, "Listen, I need to get the Minister of Magic here, I would like you all to be present for that meeting." She says. "I'm not sure how comfortable you are re-introducing your son to our magical world so soon, but if you do not wish for that to happen, you have to leave now." Amelia says seriously.

Harry stands up, "You're getting my godfather out right? Your fiancée?" Harry asks, pronouncing the word as well as a six year old can. He gets a firm nod from Amelia, "Then I want to be here. I want to hear this minister tell me that my innocent godfather, some of the only family I have aside from my adoptive parents, is getting out of prison." Harry says resolutely.

Amelia sighs, "Harry, it might not be that easy. Some powerful people ensured that Siri wound up in prison." Amelia says as Mary sticks her head in to announce that the items she requested were here.

Rufus Scimgeour walked into Amelia Bone's office with a single box for the Sirius Black case. The archiver had only found the single box in their storage unit. "Madam Bones, this is everything you requested." Rufus says, getting a blank look from everyone in the room.

Amelia growls, "Did the archiver neglect to find the rest of the files?" Amelia asks the auror, she liked the man and hoped that he may one day take her job when she was ready to retire, but the man was also just a wee bit lazy.

Rufus shakes his head, "He allowed me to come with him to verify that this was all that was archived about the Black case. Why are you even investigating this anyway, the man is in Azkaban for life? And who are these people?" Rufus asks, getting the will thrown at him as a result and told to read it as Amelia goes to the box of evidence. As she looks through it, Rufus hits the part that Amelia wanted him to see, "THE GODFATHER RITUAL?" he all but screams as he looks at Amelia, "This is the real deal, not a fake?" he asks.

Amelia shakes her head, "Look at the seal, those are literally impossible to fake the magical signature of as they need the magic of the Lord of the house to form. That will is the one sealed by Albus Dumbledore, the one that allowed an innocent man to rot in Azkaban's high security wing for five years." Amelia says, getting a shocked look from Rufus.

Rufus sighs, "You know that Crouch won't let this get as far as the Wizengamot. It was Black's capture that made him able to stay in the ministry after the incident with his son." Rufus explains.

Amelia sighs as she knows that he's right before she opens the file and is shocked by its contents. She smiles, "Too bad he won't be able to object. In fact, he'll more than likely be going to Azkaban himself." Amelia says as she shows Rufus the folder, inside of which is only the arrest report and an order sending Sirius to Azkaban's high security wing, cosigned by Minister Bagnold who had died the previous year, and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. "We've got him nailed to the wall with this. He can't object if he wants to avoid going to prison." Amelia explains. "And I had a few of the Aurors I trust go to Azkaban to get Sirius and place him in a holding cell here under 24/7 guard with all of his food being tested. They're under orders to only answer to me, no one else. Not even the minister can get in there." She explains.

Rufus smiles, "Good for you Madam Bones, I'm glad justice is going to be truly done. Now, who are these people?" Rufus asks again, completely forgetting them the first time.

"They're my guests, the Springfield family and their son, Harry James Potter-Springfield." Amelia explains as she sends a patronus messenger to Cornelius to come to her immediately. She chuckles at the shock of Rufus who goes for her firewhiskey and pours himself a nice glass.

Rufus stays in the room quietly chatting with the Springfield family and Harry while learning new things about the boy-who-lived, namely that he didn't even know what happened to his parents until a few months ago. Finally, an hour later, Cornelius Fudge arrives at Madam Bones' office, "Bones' you better have a good reason for requesting me. I'm very busy." Cornelius says in a hard tone that makes Amelia angry.

"I thought I'd bring you into the loop that an innocent man has been spending the last five years in Azkaban." Amelia says, causing Cornelius to pale. "This man also happens to be the only living member and thus Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house." She says, thinking Cornelius might just become a ghost then and there due to how pale he is.

"T-t- then we must get this poor man out of prison! Who is it, I'll sign the release myself!" Cornelius says in a shaky tone as Amelia smiles before lifting up the case file. Cornelius looks it over before his face becomes purple in anger, "IS THIS A JOKE MADAM BONES?" he yells with vitriol in his voice, "THIS MADMAN MURDERED 13 MUGGLES AND CAUSED THE DEATH OF THE POTTERS!"

Amelia keeps her smile going before handing him the Potter family will, "Read the will of James and Lily Potter, it was unsealed by my order during a criminal investigation. The revelation that Sirius Orion Black-Potter is innocent was due to that will being read." Amelia explains, and despite the fact that most of his supporters would love to keep Sirius Black in prison, this would ruin the career both politically and financially of anyone trying to keep the man there. "Think about it like this Cornelius, the man is Harry Potter-Springfield's godfather, the lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, and owner of a great many of the debts of the ministry. It wasn't your administration that sent him to prison without a trial." Amelia says, causing Cornelius to pale dramatically, "Yes, there were no trial transcripts, no interrogation, and only minor circumstantial evidence. I even had Scrimgeour check his wand using Priori Incantato, and found that no blasting curse was cast. In fact the last spell used was a minor healing spell that I believe was used on young Harry."

Cornelius thinks about this intently on how to spin this to his advantage before something she said hits him, "Harry Potter-Springfield?" Cornelius asks.

Amelia nods, "Yes, his new adoptive family after his original and illegal guardians were arrested for child abuse." Amelia states, Cornelius going pale once more as he sits down for a long story and introduction to the Springfield family.

**_Two hours later_**

Cornelius finally decided to grant Sirius a trial during this weekend's Wizengamot session and ordered Amelia to double the number of guards on Sirius. They both knew that by their laws, no matter what the Wizengamot decided on for a verdict, Sirius would be walking out a free man due to the violation of his rights. He had met with and talked to Harry Potter-Springfield as he was now called and the rest of his new family and found he actually liked the group, which was a refreshing change of pace compared to the snake pit of politics.

However he still had to report to his supporters, so when he got back to his office he threw some green powder into the fireplace and called out, "Malfoy Manor, Study."

The flames flicker green for a moment before a man appears in the flames, "What is it Cornelius?" the man asks, obviously irritated.

Cornelius sighs, "I found out why you cannot access the black family vault aside from Narcissa's dowry vault." Cornelius explains, getting a shocked look from the man.

"Explain, now." The man says as Cornelius begins explaining what happened in the Bones' office today.

**_Springfield house_**

Harry and the others had just arrived back at home after a very long and emotionally taxing day. They decide to make a quick dinner and eat before Evangeline asks Harry a question that he's wanted to hear since he'd heard about them. "Harry, you've been advancing quickly in your magical study and with your handling of Mr. Fletcher we've decided to offer you a Pactio with your choice of me, Negi, Konoka, or Yue." Evangeline says and Harry's rather solemn looking face from the day disappears and is replaced with an excited smile that makes them all happy to see.

**_END_**

**AN- Woot, a chapter for each story in one day! I fucking binge wrote this because I was so excited to write this. I'm sorry that the will portion was so long, 3 pages long to be exact, but it was necessary to introduce many important figures later in the story. Now my question is and I will leave it to the reviews, who should Harry form a Pactio with first? Regardless of who he chooses, he will be learning something specific though I have a few ideas for his first artefact. However ideas are always welcome! I hope you all enjoyed so please review, favorite, and follow! Next time we deal with Harry meeting Sirius for the first time, the fallout from the trial occurring, the trial itself, dealing with the will in court, and oh so much more to be dealt with over the next two chapters. Three chapters to go until Hogwarts hopefully!**


	9. Ch 8, Pactios, Gringotts, Wizengamot

Harry Potter, Magister Wizard?

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! Magister Negi Magi or Harry Potter, (If I did then Hermione would've ended up with Harry in cannon), and they are the property of their respective owners Ken Akamatsu and J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from this.

_"Negima Spellcasting/Latin/Greek"_

**_"Harry potter spellcasting"_**

**_READ THIS WITH YOUR FACE! _**

**_APOLOGIES FOR THE DELAY!_**

**_pro iustitia Gigantes autem_**

**AN-****THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER JUMPED OVER 1.2K VIEWS IN 48 HOURS! HOLY CRAP! ****IF you have any corrections to make about something and you put it in the review/PM, PLEASE put the chapter number/Title and a brief summary of what is incorrect rather than just stating that something got messed up or is incorrect without telling me what it is. **

Chapter 8: Pactios, Gringotts, and Trials Begin

**UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE, EVANGELINE IS IN HER ADULT FORM**

Sirius Black was having the strangest week, namely that a few Aurors had not only taken him out of his cell months early as its cleaning wasn't due for another four months but they had taken him out of Azkaban entirely, giving him his first view of the sunset in years. The first words upon getting onto the boat, despite the fog obscuring what would be a perfect sunset, were "Beautiful." Sirius said as his magic suppressing cuffs were shackled to the boat.

Kingsley told the boat captain to begin bringing them to the shore dock so they could walk to the edge of the anti-apparition wards. Kingsley sits down in front of Sirius as his partners watch the man from behind, "So Lord Black, it seems that your time in Azkaban hasn't affected you as badly as it would another. Mind explaining?" Kingsley asks, genuinely curious as to how Sirius isn't a babbling mess after several years in wizarding hell.

Sirius looks at the large man in front of him, sizing him up before chuckling, "That's my secret Auror Shacklebolt." Sirius says, causing Kingsley to look at the 'convict' before beginning to chuckle, "So Mr. Shacklebolt, what have you removed me from my nice lifetime stay at Azkaban resort?" Sirius asks, genuinely curious as to why he'd been removed from the prison.

Having heard from his boss that the man hadn't received a trial, let alone been charged in the first place but was still skeptical as Dumbledore had believed the man guilty. However as chief of the Wizengamot, he had to be present for all trials and sign off of all prisoner transfers going to Azkaban during the war. So why hadn't Dumbledore known that Sirius Black hadn't received a trial, let alone sent the man there without one. Kingsley sighs after running some thoughts through his head, "My boss has discovered some inconsistencies in your case and would like to interview you about them." Kingsley explains, trying not to reveal much.

Sirius barks in laughter, "You mean the fact that I never had a trial or was even interrogated?" Sirius says, getting surprised looks from the two other Aurors and the boat captain, "You knew?" he asks Kingsley, wondering how this man knew.

Kingsley looks at the others, "You are bound by your confidentiality oaths to not tell anyone about what you heard or about to hear in my capacity as your superior officer. If you violate this order than you risk losing employment as a ministry employee and being barred from the ministry itself, and that's just if you're lucky." Kingsley says seriously, getting firm nods and an understood from the boat captain. "Sirius Orion Black, my boss had the Potter will unsealed due to a criminal investigation and in the course of doing so discovered evidence that places doubt on crimes you were thought to have been convicted of. She had ordered the evidence brought to her along with all associated files on your case and only found the arrest report and an order cosigning you to Azkaban for life. No trial transcripts. No blasting curse on your wand. Nothing." Kingsley explains, getting shocked looks from everyone else except for Sirius.

Sirius smiles, "The last thing I cast was an Episkey, for that cut on Harry's forehead…" Sirius says sadly getting a nod from Kingsley, "How is he, did Amy raise him well? And what do you mean by Lord Black, I was disowned by my parents."

Kingsley sighs, "That… is a very long discussion that you and Director Amelia Bones are going to have." Kingsley explains, Sirius's eyes going wide at the name of the director.

Sirius mumbles under his breath low enough that no one else hears him, "Amy… Harry…". He starts thinking of his former fiancée and his godson, the two single most important people left in his life. He mentally swears to himself that if he manages to get cleared that he wont act without thinking again.

**_Springfield Home, Library_**

Harry stood in the middle of a ritual circle made by his father, standing across from his grandmother as the rest of the family watches in anticipation. "Are you ready Harry?" Negi asks his adopted son who had requested Evangeline to be his first Magistra Magi.

Harry smiles and looks at Negi with conviction in his eyes before nodding resolutely, "Good Harry. But believe me;" Evangeline says as her eyes go black and she begins releasing some of her vast power, shocking her adopted grandson. "I am going to push you to your limit, past your breaking point, and shatter all of your limits. I want you living a long life boya, so I'm going to teach you to survive anything the world could throw at you. Do you still want to do this?" she asks seriously.

Harry looks at Evangeline with serious eyes filled with fire, his desire to learn magic burning brightly. Despite knowing that it will be a long and difficult road learning magic he was dedicated to proving his willingness to learn. "I'm ready Eva." Harry says in a firm voice, remembering to call Evangeline Eva at her request.

Evangeline smiles, "Boya, start the ritual." Evangeline says as she pulls up a curved black dagger with a blood red gemstone imbedded in the blade. She cuts her hand open before handing Harry the blade.

Harry cuts his hand in the same manner as Evangeline, and despite her pride at him not flinching at the action is also sad at it as a child as young as him shouldn't have to be numb to pain like that. The two join hands as the brightness from the ritual circle increases, "Pactio!" Negi calls out, the light engulfing the two for a moment before it fades, revealing the two holding a pair of cards with their hands fully healed.

Harry looks at his card, his name written on the card with the phrase "Obstinatus Disciuplus?" Harry manages to say rather well. Confused by the wording as he knew little Latin he loks to his grandmother.

Eva hums in amusement at the words on his pactio card, "Unyielding Student. Rather fitting for you Harry." Yue says as she looks over Harry's shoulder while the others contemplate what artifact he could have. "Your artifact may be similar to my Orbis Sensualium Pictus." She suggests.

Harry looks at Yue before looking at the card in wonder, believing that if he had an artifact as powerful as Yue's that it would be a sign of him becoming as powerful as the other members of his family. Negi puts his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Well? Go ahead and say 'Adeat' to summon your artifact." Negi says with pride in his voice, a comforting squeeze given to his son who smiles at him before looking at Evangeline who grins at having thought of an artifact that would match Harry's personality.

Harry holds up the card before calling out, "Adeat!" causing a flash of light to appear from the card. In its place appearing a book with a half white and half black cover surrounding an infinity symbol made of pure silver. Upon seeing the book, Eva bursts into mad laughter. Harry looks up at his grandmother and begins feeling dejected; maybe his artifact was so weak that she was considering revoking their contract. He begins to lower his head as tears begin forming at the corners of his eyes.

Eva is coming down off of her laughing high, now noticing Harry's state. "What's wrong Harry?" Evangeline asks in a calm voice, genuinely worried for his well-being.

Harry looks up at Evangeline, seeing the truly caring words reflected in her eyes. He thinks for a moment, never remembering a time since he'd met the woman where he'd been ridiculed by her and thus makes a decision. "I… Are you disappointed that my artifact isn't powerful looking? Is that why you laughed?" Harry asks timidly, hoping that he's wrong in his worries. He was proven right when Evangeline pulls him into a warm hug.

"Harry, no matter what, I could not be happier." Eva says kindly, causing Harry to return the embrace, the tears forming falling with no more to follow. "I've trusted very few people in my very long life to the extent that I've shown with my family. You are FAMILY, and I will always be proud of you." She explains before ending the embrace and looking clearly at the book and grinning widely. "Harry, I believe your artifact is the Bibliotheca Infinitus." Eva says, getting wide eyes from the mages around them.

Chachamaru sees Harry's confused expression and begins explaining how the artifact works, "Harry, the Bibliotheca Infinitus is a book capable of allowing its wielder to learn any and all forms of active magic just by seeing it." Chachamaru explains, her words causing Harry's eyes to go wide in surprise and then confusion.

"What do you mean by active magic? There more than one type?" Harry asks as he looks to Yue.

Yue smiles at his inquisitive mind, "Good catch Harry, there are three types of magic. Active, Passive, and Permanent. Active magic refers to any magic being cast by a mage at that instant, such as the _'Magic Arrow' _ spell. Passive magic refers to any spell with a long lasting effect supported by magic such as long term barriers or personal protection spells after their casting. Permanent spells refer to any spell with a permanent effect, most prominent of which is enchantment. According to my artifact," Yue explains, pulling up her artifact at the same time, "your artifact gives you a basic understanding of the active spell you witness. If you were to watch Negi cast his _'Thousand Thunderbolts' _then you would gain a basic understanding on how to cast the spell. You would still need to practice with it, and gain the experience necessary to cast it properly with the correct amount of power but you'd still know how to cast it. Furthermore the artifact won't grant you any requirements necessary to cast spells you learn, such as the spiritual component of _'Magia Erebea'_."

Chisame whistles at the power of that book, "I'm assuming the book will also keep track of the spells he learns?" Chisame asks as Harry opens the book, now seeing the first page containing the four spells Harry knows. "Guess that answers that question, quite useful." She says as they all take in the details of the spells within the books, namely their suggestions on how to improve the casting of those spells that they had taught Harry.

The group begins talking about a training schedule for Harry to learn from after the scrapped the old one. After a few hours of talking, Eva walks over to Harry and gives him a hug before telling him that he has an affinity for a specific technique that she'll begin teaching him when he turns ten.

**_The Next Day, Ministry Holding Cells_**

Sirius had just woken up from his first real night of rest in five years, wondering if the dementors had been herded away from his cell block in Azkaban. Then he looks around and sees the toilet and then looks clearly at the comfy looking bed before remembering that he was removed from Azkaban. Tears begin to fall from his face, he might be free from that hellhole soon and it's all thanks to Amy and Harry. Thinking of those two causes the tears to come further, remembering how badly he'd failed those two and Susan, his would be surrogate daughter. He lets himself cry for about ten minutes before he collects himself and walks over to the cell door, "Excuse me, is anyone out there?" Sirius asks hesitantly as he remembered the last time he'd tried talking to a guard got the number of dementors in his block doubled for a month.

A familiar face looks into the cell a moment later, "How can I help you Lord Black?" Kingsley asks in a friendly tone.

Sirius, surprised by the tone of voice the man takes, takes a moment to respond, "Yes, I was wondering when I could get something to eat?" Sirius asks in an even more hesitant tone, having been denied food for two weeks for asking the question in Azkaban.

Kingsley nods, "I'll have one of the DMLE elves get you a decent meal Lord Black. We need to get you in good shape for when your trial comes." Kingsley says before calling for an elf that immediately pops in and then leaves once she gets her orders. A moment later, a small soup with some toast and a glass of milk appear on a table in Sirius's cell.

Sirius looks at the food before turning to Kingsley, "Thank you…" Sirius says in a happy tone as the tears begin building again and he walks over to his food and begins eating. The moment the warm and tasty soup touches his tongue, the tears begin to fall once more.

Sirius manages to finish the soup and half of the toast before his stomach refuses to allow him to eat anymore. He sets aside the tray and a moment later it vanishes with a small pop. After another few minutes, the door to his cell unlocks and in walks a woman with familiar red hair, "Padfoot… Siri…. It's good to see you." Amelia says to a shocked Sirius Black.

Sirius gets to his feet and walks towards the woman he had loved before everything went to hell, "Amy…" Sirius says and the two open their arms before pulling each other into a warm embrace that has the two of them in tears.

"I… I'm so sorry Siri. I should've looked into your case!" Amelia says as she pulls the man in tighter but remembering not to crush his obviously frail body.

Sirius shakes his head, "Amy… There's nothing you could've done. It's not your fault!" Sirius says as he returns the hug as hard as he can. The two stay like that for several minutes before ending the hug. "How's little Susan?" Sirius asks, genuinely wanting to know how his would've been niece has been.

Amelia smiles, "She's happy, loved, and safe. A little upset that my work takes up so much of my time but also understanding that it's necessary for me to protect others so that what happened to Edgar and his wife doesn't happen to anyone else." Amelia explains, "She was wondering what happened to Unca Padd." She says quietly, Sirius looking down in shame.

"I'm so sorry Amy… I shou… Shouldn't have gone after the _rat_!" Sirius says with venom in his voice.

Amelia nods, "I understand Siri, you were distraught at losing members of your family, the very people who took you in. According to the will you're Sirius Orion Potter-Black, care to explain?" Amelia asks with a smile on her face.

Sirius smiles, remembering the day Charlus and Dorea had blood adopted Sirius after he ran away from his family, and explains the event to Amelia. "So Amy, how's Harry?" Sirius asks seriously as he sits on his bed, Amelia pulling up a chair from the corner.

Amelia smiles, "It was a rough road for him Siri… someone left him with Petunia's sister." Amelia says only to be cut off by Sirius.

"WHAT! BUT THEY HATED EACH OTHER!" Sirius yells, only to calm down from a stern look from Amelia.

Amelia sighs and begins telling him about what they discovered about Harry's old home life, what happened to the Dursleys, and where Harry went. "The Springfield family is a kind family, Harry obviously loves them and they love him in turn. Something he never got from the Dursleys." Amelia says with venom in her voice at the mention of those damn Dursleys. She then sighs and gains a serious look, "Lord Sirius Orion Potter-Black, Lord of the House of Black, I shall now begin your interrogation with Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt as my witness. Are you ready to begin?" she asks.

Sirius goes into full Pureblood mode, "Yes Director Bones, let us begin." Sirius says, Amelia nodding in response before going to the door and letting Kingsley in who is carrying a pile of parchment, a quill, and a tray with six numbered vials.

Amelia grabs the quill and parchment before tapping both with her wand, causing the two items to float, the quill seemingly ready to start writing. "Confirming test of dictaquill number sixty three, property of the DMLE." Amelia says, watching the quill write word for word her sentence, "I have confirmed the viability of Dictaquill number sixty three, can you confirm the same Senior Auror Shacklebolt?" she asks, the quill continuing to write her words.

"Yes Director Bones, I can confirm that Dictaquill number sixty three is working at its full capability and can see no imperfections on the quill or its dictation." Kingsley says in an official tone.

Amelia nods, "Excellent. This is Director Amelia Susan Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement interviewing suspect Lord Sirius Orion Potter-Black. With me is Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. We are interviewing the suspect on the events leading up to and after October 31st of 1981. Lord Black, I must ask if you would be willing to consent to a Veritaserum questioning, however due to your status you may refuse to take the truth serum." Amelia says in a formal tone.

Sirius smiles, "I, Lord Sirius Orion Potter-Black, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Black and blood adopted son of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter hereby consent to the use of veritaserum." Sirius says in his own formal tone, despite the years in Azkaban messing with his mind, he still retained the training beaten into him by his parents.

Amelia smiles, "Auror Shacklebolt, please select a random vial of Veritaserum from the tray and hand it to me." Amelia says and Kingsley does so, "I hold in my hand a vial of pure Veritaserum, vial number three hundred and four. Can you confirm that this vial has been untampered with and is in fact the numbered vial I have stated." Amelia says as she holds out the vial.

Kingsley takes back the vial and examines it closely for about a minute, "I can confirm that this is a vial of pure Veritaserum numbered three hundred and four. The vial is untampered with." Kingsley says as he holds the vial.

"Can you confirm that it's partnered antidote is on the tray and is untampered with?" Amelia asks.

Kingsley pulls up another vial before examining it, "I can confirm that this vial of Vertiaserum antidote, numbered three hundred and four, is in fact untampered with. All pre-requisites for a Veritaserum questioning have been met Director Bones." Kingsley says.

Amelia nods, "Auror Shacklebolt, administer three drops of Veritaserum to Lord Black." Amelia orders and Kingsley walks over to the side of Sirius.

"Please open your mouth Lord Black." Kingsley requests, Sirius doing so and holding out his tongue. "This is Auror Shacklebolt Administering three drops of Veritaserum to Lord Black." He says and uses the dropper to drop three drops onto his tongue. "I can confirm that three drops have been taken by Lord Black."

Amelia nods, now seeing the strange glassy eyed look on Sirius, "Physical changes caused by Veritaserum have been confirmed. Questioning shall begin with a few questions with one control question to ensure that the serum is working as required. What is your name?" Amelia asks.

"Sirius Orion Potter-Black."

"Who was your Auror Partner?"

"James Charlus Potter."

"Who is your father."

"Orion Arcturus Black is my birth father while Charlus Potter is my blood adopted father."

"I want you to try and lie on these next two questions: Are you a flying pink Elephant named Wendy?" Amelia asks.

"Y.. Y… No."

"Have you ever been married?"

Y…. No."

"I can confirm that this Veritaserum is working properly. Did you tell the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, also known as Lord Voldemort, the location of the Potter family, violating the secret you were entrusted with as secret keeper?"

"No."

"Did you write down the secret and give the paper to someone who may have done so?"

"No."

"Did you betray the Potters?"

"No." Sirius says, much to the relief of Amelia and Kingsley.

"Do you know who betrayed the Potters?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Explain how Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters."

"Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper for the Fidelus charm cast by Albus Dumbledore. I was too obvious a choice and decided to act as a decoy while Peter kept the secret safe." Sirius says, tears beginning to form despite the monotone voice he's using.

"I see, did you murder the thirteen muggles in London and Peter Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Did you use a blasting curse that may have accidentally caused the explosion that killed thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Who murdered Peter Pettigrew?"

"To my knowledge, no one. He transformed into a rat to escape the blast."

Amelia nods, remembering their animagus forms, "Who caused the blast?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

Amelia continues questioning Sirius for an hour before the serum starts wearing off and Kingsley gives him the antidote while Amelia de-activates the Dictaquill. "Thank you Kingsley, please return the Veritaserum and Dictaquill to storage. I'm keeping the statement and then duplicating it with one copy going to my personal vaults." Amelia says, getting a nod from Kingsley who takes the items and leaves the room. Amelia sits back down, "So, let's talk about what's going to happen in a few days Siri."

**_ Two Days Later, Leaky Cauldron _**

The Springfield family had just walked in to the Leaky Cauldron after getting a visit from Amelia Bones the previous day, requesting that the family go to Gringotts to have the family placed on Harry's accounts. When asked by the Springfield family what she meant by 'Accounts' she explained that the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter was in the top ten of the most wealthy families in magical Britain.

She was further asked what that entailed so she went to explain that out of the sixty families sitting on the Wizengamot, their judicial and lawmaking body, only five houses were Most Ancient and Most Noble; The Potters, Longbottoms, Black, Bones, and Peverell. The families at this level carried seven votes, Most Ancient and Noble houses got three votes, Ancient and Noble houses got two votes, Ancient or Noble houses got one vote. It also meant that Harry's family had been around since the time of Merlin and had done wonderful acts that had given them their noble title as well as the great many lands they owned.

By the time she had gotten to how one claims the headship of their house they had arrived at Gringotts. Amelia turns to the group, "Alright everyone, dealing with goblins is a little tricky. Never show your teeth when you talk with them as they see it as a challenge or insult. Lastly, never directly insult Gringotts or its people; you may not survive long enough to regret it." Amelia explains, getting nods from the group.

They all walk up the steps to the marble building, noticing the phrasing on the plaque above the towering bronze doors which are guarded by a pair of goblins wielding swords in full plate and chainmail. "Enter, stranger, but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed, for those who take, but do not earn must pay dearly in their turn, so if you seek beneath our floors a treasure that was never yours, thief, you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there." Evangeline says with a hint of humor in her voice as she looks to one of the goblins. The goblin turns his head slightly at the tall woman and notices something off about her, "Tell me, anyone ever take you up on your challenge?" she asks the goblin, Amelia almost falling over in shock.

The goblin chuckles at the woman who noticed something the every wizard to ever pass their doors except a very select few hadn't. "Very few, they tend to disappear before we can find proof of the attempt. Usually we tell by the security dragons having shit a little more than usual." The goblin says with humor.

Evangeline barks out a laugh, "Dragons are always reliable as security, I approve! I look forward to doing business with your people." Evangeline says with a slight bow towards the goblin who grins widely at the woman, returning the slight bow before opening the doors for the group. As the group walks in, the goblin notices a large balding man staring at the group before walking towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Amelia walks in, still shocked by the actions of Evangeline and the goblin. She walks beside the woman real fast and starts whispering to her, "What was that about?!" Amelia asks frantically.

Evangeline chuckles, "It isn't my first time dealing with a warrior race such as the goblins. From that one interaction I can see they value Cleverness, Honor, and Bravery as well as Strength. By noticing that the poem was a challenge instead of a warning I showed cleverness. By speaking to the guard and asking him directly if I was correct showed bravery. Bowing to him and wishing to do business with them brought honor. And he was able to tell that I am VERY powerful, and thus strong." Evangeline explains, Amelia still looking confused, "Once it gets around that I, and by extension my family had those virtues, our service might improve." She says as they approach one of line, Harry and Negi going to the front of the group at Amelia's instruction.

Once they got to the teller, Harry approached first and gave a slight bow, "Greetings master teller. I would like to inquire as to the status of my family vaults that I had recently learned about." Harry says as he stares into the goblin's eyes with respect after hearing Aunt Amelia's conversation with Evangeline.

The goblin is taken aback by the genuine respect shown by the young boy and looks to the rest of the people in his party quickly, noticing the same look in their eyes and also now in Regent Bones' eyes. He nods respectfully, "Well met, may I have your name so I may have our records pulled? And, though due to your words I would have my doubts, I must ask if you have your key?" The goblin teller asks.

Harry shakes his head, "I am sorry master teller, but I have never had my key. I only recently learned about this world and even more so the nature of my family's status in this world. My name is Harry James Potter-Springfield master teller." Harry says, causing a lot of the business in the bank to just outright stop as he had said it loud enough that the next couple of lanes had heard it. Murmurs began breaking out as people speculated whether this was the boy who lived, the title making the Springfield family look to Amelia for an explanation which she promised to give later.

The goblin stares at the boy for a few seconds before nodding and reaching under his desk for a piece of parchment and a quill. "Please write your full name using this quill; it will let me know if you are telling the truth Mr. Potter-Springfield." The teller says and Harry nods before writing his full name, it being written in red before slightly glowing gold when he puts the quill down. The teller nods and takes the parchment, "Please follow me Mr. Potter-Springfield, and please bring your party with you." He says as he closes his line and gets down before walking around the row of booths.

The group nod and follow the goblin, passing a number of them as they continue following the teller, now known as Griphook when asked by Harry, and a lot of them nod respectfully at the group. They pass by a large number of ornate tapestries and metalworks until they reach a door made of what seems to be made of gleaming silver. "Is… Is that Mithril?" Harry asks Griphook who barks out a laugh.

"Yes, just as Tolkien describes is it not?" Griphook says with mirth. "We forge silver in such a way that it becomes stronger than steel, hence it being known as Goblin Steel to the wizarding world. Now then, this is the office of your account manager as well as the director of Gringotts offine. Under no circumstances are you to draw your weapon Miss Setsuna, nor are any of you to cast any magic without the permission of the director. To do so might mean that one less of you walk out of here." Griphook says seriously as he lifts one of the large bars and slams it twice.

A booming voice calls out, "Enter!" and with a slow movement, Griphook opens the door.

Inside the room is a large goblin sitting behind an ornate desk made out of a dark wood with golden engravings lining the body. Along the walls are many blades and other assorted weapons and armor. "Lord Ragnok, I present Heir Potter-Springfield and his adoptive family." Griphook says with a deep bow and a respectful tone.

The large goblin known as Ragnok looks at the group, "Thank you Teller Griphook, you're dismissed." Ragnok says, causing Griphook to bow deeper for a moment before leaving the room. "Please, have a seat everyone." He says as a chair appears for each of the Springfields, each chair being made of a deep colored wood and covered with leather. The Springfield family gives the goblin a polite bow of respect before taking a seat, Ragnok eying Harry. "It's been quite a while since a member of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter has sat in this office. I am Lord Ragnok of the Goblin Nation and Account Manager of the Potter accounts." He says with a small smile.

Harry smiles in turn, taking care not to show his teeth, "I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to meet with you Lord Ragnok, I only recently learned of this world." Harry says with respect. Ragnok raises an eyebrow at that statement with a look that says 'Explain.'. Harry swallows at the serious look given to him before sighing, "I was raised by my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon for the first five years after my parents died." Harry starts, getting a grim look from Ragnok, "I nearly died by their hand, but was rescued by these people who took me in and healed me, gave me a home, and love. I knew of Magic because of what happened to me that day but not of the world. It was only because of an attack by Mundungus Fletcher that I learned of this world." He says, making Ragnok growl in anger as he looks to Amelia who nods in response at the accusation.

Ragnok raises a hand, "One moment please Heir Potter-Springfield." Ragnok says in an irritated tone of voice. Harry nods and Ragnok presses a point on his desk, a moment later a goblin walks into the room and bows deeply, "Redlung, fine the Fletcher accounts for half of their current value for an attack on one of our highest tier clients. Take five percent for yourself, five percent for Gringotts, and add the remaining total to the main Potter accounts." He says, the goblin barking out an affirmative before leaving quickly to perform the task given to him. "I apologize for that display; an attack on one of our most prominent clients is taken very seriously. Now let's get down to business." He says before pulling up a sheathed knife and a parchment, "Please cut your thumb with this knife and allow three drops of blood to fall onto the parchment, it will give us all of the current details of your accounts."

Harry looks to his parents who look slightly suspicious by this but nod in acceptance, causing Harry to do so as well before taking the knife and pricking his finger. After dropping three drops of blood onto the parchment, the cut heals instantly and words begin appearing on the parchment.

**_Hogwarts, Headmaster's office_**

Albus had his head in front of his fireplace, talking to one of his many allies, "And you're sure that you saw the group walking into Gringotts?!" Dumbledore asks worriedly.

The man in the flames nods, "Yes Albus, the group was exactly as you had described them. They were also travelling with Amelia Bones." The man says, causing Dumbledore to start sweating.

"I'll be heading over there shortly Elphias. Thank you for relaying this to me." Dumbledore says, sincerely grateful for the actions of his longtime ally.

Elphias smiles, "Of course Albus, I'll keep an eye outside to see if they leave before you arrive." Elphias says before disappearing from the flames.

Above Dumbledore, Fawkes the Phoenix watches his companion, sensing his further staying from the light path. Frustrated, Fawkes vanishes in a burst of flame to hunt and relieve some tension at having seen the man the majestic bird had become fond of falling further into the dark.

**_Gringotts, Director's office_**

Harry and the others watched with bated breath as the names of the houses that Harry was a member of appeared on the Paper.

**Heir Primary of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter**

**Heir Primary of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black**

**Heir Primary by birth and conquest of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell**

**Heir Primary of the Founders House of Gryffindor **

**Heir Primary by conquest of the Founders House of Slytherin**

**Heir Primary by conquest of the Ancient House of Gaunt**

**Heir of the House of Entheofushia (Descendant and Adoption, third in line)**

**Heir by magic of the House of Emrys**

**Lordship capable of Houses of Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin at the age of 11 due to being last of line**

**Lordship of Gaunt capable when Lords Ring is returned, Heirs Ring available**

**Lordship of House Entheofushia capable when current Heir and Lady either perish or abdicate**

**Heirship of House Emrys available by magical decree at age 11, Lordship available at Majority in either the Magical or non-Magical world**

**No Lordship available for House of Springfield**

Following the surprising list of houses Harry was the heir to was a list of all assets available to the group when Harry took up his various Lordships, with limited access to most of the vaults himself. However, due to his adoption, his parents could access the full vaults with Harry's permission provided he and Ragnok are with the group when they go to the vaults. Negi looks over the list and looks at Ragnok, "Excuse me, Lord Ragnok. I am curious as to a few names on the list here. Exactly how is Harry the Heir to the houses of Slytherin and Gaunt by conquest? To my knowledge he hasn't ever fought anyone outside of one of our practice spars." Negi asks respectfully.

Ragnok looks at the man, "He is Heir of those houses as the one known as Lord Voldemort, the one who murdered your parents, the late Lord and Lady Potter, was slain due to magic performed by Lady Potter. However, due to her being deceased at the time, the rights of conquest passed to her closest magical relative. May I ask your name?" Ragnok asks.

Negi nods, accepting the explanation, "My name is Negi Entheofushia Springfield." Negi says, surprising Ragnok, "That's actually part of another question I had for you. The name Entheofushia is quite infamous back in our homeland. I know I am the secondary Heir whereas my cousin Asuna is the current Lady of the House. May I inquire as to how Harry is both adopted into the family yet also a descendant?" Negi asks.

Ragnok smiles, "Well, it seems that more people from the other side have finally come." Ragnok says, getting surprised looks from everyone else while Amelia just looks confused. Ragnok looks at Amelia, "Madam Bones, if the Springfield family requests it I will need an oath from you not to reveal what I am about to say to anyone without their permission." He says seriously.

Amelia gulps, wondering how big this could be if the leader of the goblin nation wants her to give an oath, "Lord Ragnok, in order to prove my trustworthiness to the Springfield family I had made an oath on my life and magic to always act in Harry's best interest unless it would conflict with my duties as an auror. Unless this secret will be dangerous to the magical world then I shall keep it per my oath." Amelia says with a respectful tone and a low bow.

Ragnok looks to Negi and Harry, "Yes, she made an oath along those lines. It was stated in the Potter wills that she was one of the people who should've taken care of Harry should the worse happen to his mother and father, but the will was sealed. In addition, it seems her memory of Harry was interfered with as she started saying things that someone who didn't want anything to do with another wouldn't say." Evangeline explains, getting a nod from Amelia as well.

Ragnok nods, "Alright. One day, an island appeared in the ocean surrounding Great Britain fifteen hundred years ago. The island was populated by magic users the likes of which had never been seen before. A woman claiming to be the princess of the island met with the Goblin Overlord of the time, Ragnok the third, and requested our expertise in space manipulation magic which we use on our vaults and the tunnels below. We created with the combination of our magic and theirs, a magical barrier capable of keeping the island where it was but also preventing unauthorized outsiders from finding it. That island eventually became known as Avalon as time went on." Ragnok explains, soliciting a gasp from Amelia. "After the barrier was in place, Princess Arika Ambrosia Entheofushia requested our assistance once more, this time in an attempt to return to their homeworld." He says, this time making Amelia look at the group in shock as she puts the pieces together. Their names, the fact that they're extremely powerful magic users but she had never heard of them in the magical world and finally, a somewhat alien feel to their magic.

"Y-you're either from Avalon, or from their homeworld, am I right?" Amelia asks Negi.

Negi nods, "We're from their homeworld, another dimension to be exact. Magic called out to us when Harry was hurt and we created a portal here from our dimension to save him. If necessary, the portal is in our home, ready to be used. There is a story in our magical world, Mundus Magicus, in which an island vanished from Ostia, one of the magical countries of Mundus Magicus, fifteen hundred years ago. Communication and travel was possible for a while between the two but cut off and never re-opened." Negi explains, causing Amelia to gape and look at each of the Springfields in shock. "My mother was Arika Anarchia Entheofushia, whose status is unknown no matter what magic we try. And she was the former queen of the Vespertatia kingdom, before she became known as the Queen of Calamity, something I'll explain at a later date." Negi says solemnly, getting a nod from Ragnok and Amelia. "So it seems that Harry is a descendant of Arika Ambrosia Entheofushia, correct?"

Ragnok nods, "Indeed. He is the only remaining blood descendant of the Entheofushia family that resided in this world after the event." Ragnok explains, causing Harry to look at Negi with wide eyes.

"We-we're related?" Harry asks hesitantly, getting a smile from Negi.

"VERY distant cousins many times removed, but yes. It still doesn't change the fact that you're my son, this just means that we share the same blood too." Negi says as he wraps a single arm around Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiles before looking back at Ragnok, "So what does it mean to be the Magical Heir of Emrys?" Harry asks.

Ragnok smiles, "We actually don't know. Magical heirs are rare anywhere in the world. It seems the residual magic of Merlin wanted his line to continue with a worthy heir. You'll have limited access to the Emrys vault at age 11 and full access at your majority." Ragnok explains, getting nods of understanding from those present. "Let's get back to the previous matter of Avalon. Most of the residents moved out into the world with only a few remaining on the island, which cut itself off from the rest of the world around six hundred years ago after a few wars were fought and almost brought Avalon into the conflicts." He says as a goblin comes in with a large leather binder and bows to Ragnok before leaving.

Evangeline nods, "Smart, hide away while the idiots destroy themselves." Evangeline says with a small smile on her face, "Though destroying them yourself if you have the ability to is also a fair strategy."

Evangeline's words cause Ragnok to bark out a laugh, "Lady Springfield, you have the mind of a goblin! We prefer to destroy our enemies by any and all means available to us, whether that's through financial means or a bloody battle it means little to us." Ragnok says before looking at the family one by one before pulling up the Potter financial files that had arrived a few moments ago. Ragnok starts looking through the binder and starts narrowing his eyes before going to a desk in the corner and pulling out a similar looking binder. He looks through the two binders for a few moments before growling. "So… It seems as if we have a traitor to the nation." Ragnok says with a deep seated anger in his voice. He looks to the group, "This binder," Ragnok pulls up the one that was delivered to him, "contains the transaction records of the last five years for the Potter accounts and is kept in our archives. This binder," he pulls up the one from the desk, "is the master record for the Potter accounts. It contains every transaction for the Potter accounts since its creation at Gringotts. Unknown to all but the account managers for the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses, each of those houses contains a Master Record. The existence of the Master Record is a secret that can only be shared with the account holders, our successors, and the trusted allies of the holder's family provided that they are from a Most Ancient and Most Noble house." Ragnok explains.

"I'm assuming that someone decided to dip into the Potter accounts." Chisame deduces.

Ragnok nods grimly, "Yes, according to the Master Record, the Potter trust vault has been emptied on the 30th of July every year for the past five years. Each transaction resulted in 5,000 Galleons being removed each year the day before its scheduled refilling. Yet, in the archives record, it shows that there have been no transactions." Ragnok explains before looking at Harry, "Heir Potter-Springfield, I will have this matter investigated thoroughly and the offending parties will be punished most severely. Until then, the main Potter accounts remain untouched except for investment revenue and a few businesses you own. There is much more information we can go over once you claim your Lordship, but for now this shall suffice." Ragnok says as he slides over the portfolio, the numbers of galleons shocking the group as they read over the income. He goes into further details about the accounts including the various businesses that the family now owns and then offers to put Chiu Inc. on the portfolio, investing a portion of the Potter accounts into the company. Chachamaru makes a suggestion that is improved by Evangeline where they would allow the person who was taking money out of Harry's vault to do so again while the vault is monitored by Lord Ragnok, they would then arrest the goblin thief while penalizing the wizard thief's vault, and then remotely destroying the vault key.

A few hours later, the group leaves the director's office, him having sent for a number of guards to begin questioning the tellers and account managers, while he leads the group out of the bank, the Heir rings of the houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Black, Peverell, Gaunt, and Slytherin, each of which combined into a single ring out of convenience. Lord Ragnok and the Springfield family walk into the main lobby where each goblin bows their heads in respect for the leader of the goblin people. He opens the doors to the outside of the bank for the group and thanks them for coming.

The group walks outside, thanking Ragnok for his time and bow in respect for the goblin lord, Evangeline and Ragnok sharing a vicious grin after their quick conversation. The group makes it to the bottom of the marble steps, "Well, today was a surprising trip. I expected a quick check of your family finances, but we found a very dangerous criminal act being committed against you. Goblins take theft extremely seriously." Amelia says with an exasperated tone. Amelia shakes her head, "I would like to talk with you at length about some of the discussions we had with Lord Ragnok, but we'll save that for another day."

Negi nods, "Yes, we'd like to invite you over for dinner to have that discussion soon. Would this coming Saturday be fine?" Negi asks.

Amelia nods as the group enters into the Leaky Cauldron and they sit at a private booth. Amelia casts a few privacy spells, "Yes, that sounds wonderful. Oh, one more thing. I managed to get Sirius a trial two days from now at the next Wizengamot session. I've gathered evidence using Veritaserum, a truth serum and also the Potter family will. I'm sorry to say, that due to the will having been sealed, I will need your testimony in the courtroom to keep it in as evidence." Amelia explains as the lower half of her face is hidden behind her interlinked hands.

Konoka sighs as she holds Harry tighter as the boy starts breathing a little heavier, "Amelia, the last time Harry had to testify about his abuse he could only get a few details out before the judge asked if he wanted to step down." Konoka says in a compassionate tone, beginning to rub her son's back.

Amelia nods in understanding, "Believe me, I understand completely. I don't want to call Harry at all, nor do I want Ted to do so. But it's what we need to get Siri free… Despite the years he's spent without a trial, there are a great many people who see the man as a monster and there are quite a few people who will be harmed by his release. Quite a few high ranking people sent him there; we need you to keep those who sent him there from claiming that the will is inadmissible. If they manage that, then the case is lost." Amelia explains.

The Springfield family goes silent at that while Harry is still in Konoka's arms, Nodoka rubbing his shoulder. Harry thinks on the man who is his godfather and the woman that would've been like a mother to him and makes a decision.

**_Gringotts Lobby, a few minutes prior_**

Albus Dumbledore had just walked into the bank, passing by a great many goblins and other patrons of the bank. He walks up to the third teller on the left, "Greetings Axebreaker, I would like to make a withdrawal." Dumbledore says as he hands over a golden key to the grinning goblin that nods and walks off.

**_Two days later, Wizengamot Chamber_**

Amelia walked into the Wizengamot chambers wearing her personal robes as was the right of the DMLE director, she takes her seat as the representative of the House of Bones **(AN- From now on, unless a new house is introduced, all houses will just be referred to as that, I will post the ranks of each house at the bottom of the chapter after the ending AN-)**. The various members of the Wizengamot chatter amongst themselves as they await the Chief Warlock, Dumbledore, to open the session. Amelia runs through the thoughts in her head, thinking of the plan that she and the others had come up with. As she finishes thinking, Dumbledore walks into the chamber, standing beside his large chair at the high center of the seating area, "Greetings members of the Wizengamot. Please be seated." Dumbledore says, each of the members moving to their respective seats, Elphias Doge sitting in the Potter seat and Lucius Malfoy in the Black seat as well as their own crests adorning the chairs. "This session of the Wizengamot is now open; do any members have any immediate business to discuss?"

Lucius Malfoy fumes in his chair as he remembers the past few days of trying to find and silence Sirius Black before anything could come of an investigation. All of his agents reported the man being removed from Azkaban by Aurors the day Fudge had floo called him, the guards on his payroll not remembering the names of the Aurors who had removed the man.

Elphias thought back on the day Dumbledore had asked him to represent the Potter seat using his authority as the Magical Guardian of Harry Potter. He was surprised the man trusted him to vote in his place, and happy too. He had used his power as the Potter proxy to vote for bills Dumbledore had supported many times over in payment.

Amelia stands, everyone in the room now looking at her, "Chief Warlock, an ally of my family has an Heir that would like to claim his status in front of the Wizengamot for his seats. He is ready in one of the adjoining rooms to be called in." Amelia says, a number of the members starting to murmur over who it could be.

Dumbledore nods, "The Wizengamot recognizes the right of an Heir to publically make a claim for his house. Please have the Heir brought in." Dumbledore says, getting a wide grin from Amelia who walks to the room closest to her door. She opens the door, revealing a boy wearing a Black and Red robe with black hair, green eyes, and rounded glasses and a group following behind him.

Dumbledore's mouth gapes in sight of the group as they walk down into the center of the room, murmurs breaking out wildly at the boy, his appearance matching the boy who lived. Harry walks apart from his group a few feet ahead of them, his nerves calming with some mental encouragement from his Magistra. He breathes deeply, "My name is Harry James Potter-Springfield, Son of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans, adoptive son of Negi Entheofushia Springfield and Chisame Hasegawa Springfield." Harry says, shocking the Wizengamot into silence, except for Amelia which Dumbledore notices, "I am here to claim the Heirships of my houses."

A few moments of silence pass in the chamber before Dumbledore clears his throat, calming the tension from the others somewhat. "Harry my boy, it's so good to see you again. I thought these people had taken you from your relatives for good. Aurors, if you could please restrain these kidnappers." Dumbledore says and a number of Aurors begin moving to follow the order.

Amelia slams her hand down on the bannister, "BELAY THAT ORDER! Chief warlock, under what authority do you order my Aurors!?" Amelia asks with venom in her voice as the aurors stop moving.

Dumbledore looks at the woman with a grandfatherly smile, "Amelia, I'm surprised at you! These people kidnapped Harry Potter from his home and kept him from his rightful guardians. Isn't that enough to have them arrested for kidnapping the last Heir to a Most Ancient and Most Noble house?" Dumbledore asks as a number of people start getting angry at the group due to the accusations, though the group just stands there stoically, uncaring.

Amelia chuckles, "They didn't kidnap him Chief warlock, and in fact they rescued him from his abusers." Amelia says seriously as everyone in the chamber stops murmuring and look at the woman in shock. She nods, "It's true, I saw the records myself, including the muggle trial transcripts. They were found guilty of attempted murder and abuse of a minor, in our world specifically for one of his station, irrespective of their status as muggle would have been sent to Azkaban, through the veil, or had a kiss with a dementor. Their crimes warranted such punishment." She says as the chamber look at the boy who has lowered his head, the red haired man kneeling beside the boy and rubbing his back. "After his rescue by the Springfield family, they healed his wounds and gave him the love and affection a child deserves. Something he never got with the people he was forbidden to go to in the first place." Her words causing Dumbledore to pale significantly. "Now then, I believe it is time for you to accept Heir Potter-Springfield as the Heir to his families." Amelia says, getting numb nods from the other members who are shocked at the fact their savior was abused bad enough to have to be taken from his guardians.

Dumbledore clears his throat before looking at Harry, "Harry my boy, I don't think it wise to clai…" Dumbledore starts but is cut off by Evangeline.

"You don't get the right to think you know what's best for my grandson after you defended those monsters!" Evangeline growls out in anger.

Amelia nods in agreement, "Furthermore Chief Warlock, it is not your place to speak to someone of a higher station than your own minor house without the proper respect. Refer to Heir Potter-Springfield again without his proper respect and I'll move to have you censured." Amelia says with conviction, getting nods even from Dumbledore's own supporters.

Dumbledore nods, "Understood Regent Bones. Heir Potter, please forgive.." he is cut off again this time by Harry.

"It is Heir Potter-Springfield, Chief Warlock. I was legally adopted in the non-magical world by my father and mother; please use the name I have now." Harry says resolutely.

"Yes, Heir Potter-Springfield." Dumbledore manages to say, albeit reluctantly. "Are there any objections to Heir Potter-Springfield claiming his heirship?" he asks, getting no responses from the chamber, "Then please approach and state the houses you claim heirship to and present the heirship rings." He says tiredly as he couldn't find the Potter heir ring to prevent Harry from finding it.

Harry presents his hand, "I, Harry James Potter-Springfield, hereby claim heirship of the following houses: The Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter, The Founders House of Gryffindor," the chamber gasps, "The Founders House of Slytherin by right of conquest," more gasps and cries of outrage from the darker houses, "The Ancient house of Gaunt," Dumbledore's eyes go wide, "The Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Peverell," Dumbledore goes deathly pale as he remembers losing the connection to the elder wand, "The House of Entheofushia, and lastly, The Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Black." He says as the last ring appears on his hand.

At the sight of the ring Lucius Malfoy jumps up out of his seat in rage, "DO NOT DARE LIE BOY! THERE IS NO WAY A HALF BOOD COULD BE THE HEIR OF THE HOUSE OF BLACK!" Lucius yells at the boy. "My son is the closest in line to inherit the house, I move that Heir Potter-Springfield be barred from claiming Heirship to the house of Black." Dumbledore smiles at this, being able to reduce the power Harry would have.

As Dumbledore gets ready to support the motion, Amelia cries out, "Lord Malfoy, I have knowledge that the current lord of the house of Black had personally chosen one of the relatives he thought worthy as the next heir due to all of the others being poor choices." Amelia says, causing Lucius to grit his teeth in anger, "In fact, this ties into the next part of my notices. As head of the DMLE, it is my place to call forth trials for suspected criminals. The former Heir, and now Lord of the house of Black has sat in a cell without trial for the last five years." Amelia says, Dumbledore almost having a heart attack on the spot at those words, "I hereby ask Heir Potter-Springfield and his family to vacate the center of the chamber so that my Aurors can bring in the suspect, Lord Sirius Orion Black!" Amelia says. Silence reigns for a few moments before bedlam ensues.

**_END_**

**_BIG AN- I wanted to give Harry something unique that would help make him powerful but not outright break him in terms of power. The Bibliotheca Infinitus only gives him a very basic understanding on how to cast ACTIVE spells he sees being cast. This won't give him any sort of power boost in order to cast the spell, nor does it give him the fine control to cast any spell in succession, it is purely meant as a learning tool to help develop magic. That's not to say he wont see a certain spell and learn how it works and then masters it later, hint hint. ALSO, IN THE EVENT THAT A SCENE SEEMS TO END ABRUPTLY, LIKE THE DUMBLEDORE SCENE, thank you plums for that review, THEN IT MEANS I HAVE SOMETHING SET UP FOR LATER! SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN IN A FLASHBACK ABOUT THE KEY SCENE!_**

**AN-Sorry for the late post, got caught up in Destiny 2 again and was writing this while I played. I also wanted a longer chapter this time, but next chapter may be a similar if not longer length. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter so please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Next time: Trials, Family, and a new Friend!**


	10. Ch 9, Trials, Family, and a New Friend

Harry Potter, Magister Wizard?

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! Magister Negi Magi or Harry Potter, (If I did then Hermione would've ended up with Harry in cannon), and they are the property of their respective owners Ken Akamatsu and J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from this.

_"Negima Spellcasting/Latin/Greek"_

**_"Harry potter spellcasting"_**

**_READ THIS WITH YOUR FACE! _**

**_APOLOGIES FOR THE DELAY!_**

**_pro iustitia Gigantes autem_**

**AN-** **IF you have any corrections to make about something and you put it in the review/PM, PLEASE put the chapter number/Title and a brief summary of what is incorrect rather than just stating that something got messed up or is incorrect without telling me what it is. **

Chapter 9: Trials, Family, and a new friend

As Dumbledore sits there, shocked that more of his plans had started coming undone he performs one of his most basic duties and calls for order. It takes about five full minutes to calm down the entire chamber before Barty Crouch Sr. stands up and glares at Amelia, "Madam Bones, what do you think you're doing!? Sirius Black gave you-know-who the secret that led him to the Potters!" Crouch yells as he stands up in fury.

Amelia shakes her head, "According to the will that states he underwent the Godfather ritual, I find that impossible to believe." Amelia says, shocking the chamber into total silence. She pulls up a piece of parchment, "I'm my hand I hold the Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans."

Dumbledore slams his gavel a number of times, "Madam Bones, that will was sealed by order of the Wizengamot! You had no legal right to open it!" Dumbledore says, hoping to get the will removed from the building, hopefully being destroyed in the process.

Amelia smirks, "Wills can be opened regardless of their status provided that it is needed for a criminal investigation. An attack on Heir Potter-Springfield by Mundungus Fletcher brought the Springfield family to my office where it was discovered they had claimed custody of him after his relatives were arrested for his abuse. In order to ascertain whether or not he had any other living guardians he could have gone to according to this will, I had it unsealed and executed." Amelia explains, getting nods of confirmation from a number of the families within the chamber. Even those of the darker side agreed with her actions while Dumbledore fumes that no matter what now, the will can't be resealed by his hands.

Harry steps forward, "Moving back on track Madam Bones?" Harry requests, getting a nod from Amelia, "I will comply with your order to vacate the floor in a moment but I have a few more things to announce as is my right as Heir of my houses." He says, remembering the lessons Amelia drilled into him over the last few days on pureblood etiquette. Harry takes a deep breath, "As Heir of the Houses of Potter, Black, and Peverell I hereby nullify all voting proxies not appointed by myself, my father, or my grandfather, so mote it be!" The magic Harry emits forces Elphias and Lucius out of their seats before the two seats disappear. A single seat appears next to Amelia with the crests of all of Harry's houses, the Potter crest adorning the top of the chair. "I shall relinquish my claim on the House of Black's votes to its lord if its lord is exonerated today."

Amelia chuckles, "Lord Malfoy, I take it this satisfies your claim of Heir Potter-Springfield's validity to the Heirship of the house of Black." Amelia almost laughs out as Malfoy fumes.

Harry clears his throat, garnering the attention of those present once more, "Futhermore, I hereby appoint my adoptive father, Negi Entheofushia Springfield, as my proxy and Regent for all of my houses." Harry says as he gestures to his dad who quickly accepts the position.

The chamber is silent at this newcomer becoming one of the most powerful members of their esteemed body, a number of whom who had alliances to the house of Black now thinking about their futures while some do the same who were allied to the Potters. Harry and the others vacate the floor and head to the Potter Seat where Negi sits, the chair's magic welcoming the man as a brief flash of magic signals the acceptance of the proxy.

Amelia calls for her aurors to escort Sirius Black into the chamber. The doors behind her chair open and two wizards with wands trained on Sirius walk in, his arms bound to his sides. They lead him down into the center of the chamber where a chair appears and they seat him, causing chains to begin wrapping around him. Amelia gets out of her chair and walks down as a man wearing a green suit walks out of the same room. When they get down to the center of the chamber, two tables appear, "Theodore Tonks for the defense." Ted says.

Amelia walks forward, "As the fiancée of the defendant and a witness to the defense I hereby turn prosecution over to the Wizengamot's elected representative.

The chamber deliberates for a few moments before it is decided that Barty Crouch Sr. will represent the prosecution with Delores Umbridge being his assistant as chosen by the Minister.

Dumbledore sighs as something he wanted to avoid comes to pass but has to see it through due to his position. "The Wizengamot recognizes the defense and prosecution. Lord Sirius Orion Black, you are hereby charged with the Murder of Peter Pettigrew, Twelve Muggles, Murder by Proxy due to betrayal of Lily and James Potter, attempted murder by proxy of Harry James Potter, and attempted line extermination. Prosecution, you may begin your opening statements followed by the defense." Dumbledore announces and the trial begins.

After the two give their opening statements, Dumbledore gives the prosecution the right to call their first witness. "The Prosecution calls Minister Cornelius Fudge to the stand." Crouch says with a confident look. Cornelius walks to the witness box, "Minister Fudge, you were the department head of the Office of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes when you arrested Sirius Orion Black, correct?" Crouch asks his boss.

Cornelius nods, "Yes, we had detected a large magical pulse along with a rapid report of a magical blast being detected in the area. When we arrived, we saw a small crater on the side of a muggle street and saw Sirius Black laughing." Cornelius says calmly, but internally nervous.

Crouch nods, "Laughing you say? Was he doing anything else?" Crouch asks, Umbridge sending a small nod to the minister.

"Being the only wizard in the area we had put him in magical suppressing cuffs, he then started going on about how he had killed Lily and James Potter. Further investigation showed the severed finger of Peter Pettigrew. Witness reports of the muggles corroborated that Mr. Pettigrew had accused Sirius Black of betraying the Potters before the blast occurred, killing Pettigrew and twelve muggles." Cornelius explained.

Crouch smirks, "Nothing further Chief Warlock." Crouch says as he moves back to his seat, the minister getting up as well.

Ted looks at the man incredulously, Amelia mimicking the action, "Minister, I'm sorry to say but you're not done." Ted says as he walks forward, Cornelius gaining a confused look.

Umbridge gets up out of her seat, "He's been questioned, there's no reason for him to stay on the witness stand." Umbridge says with venom in her voice, all of it directed at Ted.

Ted looks at the woman, "He hasn't been questioned by me. Please sit minister." Ted asks the man who sighs before sitting once more. "Now minister, you said that you had found the site of a blast yet all you could find was the severed finger of Peter Pettigrew. Can I ask what condition the finger was in?" Ted asks the minister.

The minister thinks for a moment, "It was in rather good condition despite the blast that killed the boy." Cornelius explains.

Ted nods his head, "And did you happen to check Lord Black's wand for the blasting curse?" Ted asks, getting a shake of the head from Cornelius, "Why not?"

"Because that was the aurors' job at the time, I assumed that one of them would do so." Cornelius explains.

Ted nods again with a small smirk while Crouch frowns, "Thank you minister, I have one more question for you. Would you be willing to take Veritaserum to verify your testimony today?" Ted asks, getting outraged shouts from the prosecution and dark aligned families at the question.

Cornelius with a red face looks at Ted, "No, it is beneath a pureblood lord like myself." Cornelius says before Ted dismisses him from the stand.

Crouch and Umbridge proceed to call each of the members of the Auror corps and Magical Catastrophes office that were involved with the investigation and ask the same questions, Ted proceeding to do the same with them in turn. They all witnessed the same thing and refused to take Veritaserum as purebloods. The prosecution rests its case after stating that all of these pureblood ministry employees had witnessed Sirius in the aftermath of the blast admitting to killing the Potters.

Ted gets up once the defense gets called to call its first witness, "The Defense calls Director Amelia Susan Bones to the stand." Ted says, a smile on his face as Amelia gets up and walks down to the floor.

Umbridge stands, "Point of order Chief Warlock, what reason does the defense have to call Director Bones?" Umbridge asks.

Ted looks at the woman as Amelia continues walking, "Were you not listening Undersecretary Umbridge, she was and still is the betrothed of my client, Lord Sirius Orion Black. In addition, she has in her possession evidence in the form of the Last Will and Testament of Lily and James Potter that helps prove my client could never have committed two of the crimes he is being charged with." Ted explains, getting mumbles from the members of the Wizengamot. Amelia sits in the witness stand, "Madam Bones, I must ask. Would you be willing to answer the following questions with Veritaserum?"

Once again, some mumbles of anger come from the crowd, expecting the man to be rebuked yet again. "Of course. I intend for my testimony to be inscrutable." Amelia says, shocking the entire chamber to silence while Ted asks an auror to bring a vial of Veritaserum. About a minute later, the auror returns with a sealed vial of Veritaserum which is further verified by Amelia, Ted, the court scribe, and the Prosecution much to their dismay. The auror puts three drops on her tongue before walking back. "Is your name Amelia Susan Bones?" Ted asks.

"Yes."

"Are you the aunt of Susan Amelia Bones, daughter of your brother Edgar Bones?"

"Yes."

"Are you a pink elephant named fluffy?"

"Y-no." Amelia says, remembering the standard procedure of a few simple questions followed by an attempted lie. Satisfied that the serum is working, Ted asks his questions.

"Is the parchment you hold the Last Will and Testament of Lily and James Potter?"

"Yes."

"When and why did you obtain it?"

"After Harry James Potter-Springfield and his family came in to make a complaint against Mundungus Fletcher and I learned about his relatives abusing him. I used my authority as Head of the DMLE to unseal it as I began a criminal investigation."

"What did you discover about the status of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew?"

"In reverse order, I discovered that the will named Peter Pettigrew as a beneficiary in their will unless he betrayed them as their secret keeper." Her words make a number of people almost faint in shock at that. "Furthermore, it named Sirius Orion Black-Potter as a guardian for Harry James Potter-Springfield due to his status as Godfather via the Godfather ritual." And thus bedlam ensued once more. While Dumbledore tried to get order in the court, Crouch and Lucius were both flabbergasted by that statement. Even if Lucius paid off the court to convict the man on those charges, the press was already here and would crucify the current administration if he was convicted. Crouch was internally fuming, thinking that sending someone to Azkaban without a trial, especially the, albeit supposedly disowned, heir of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, was the biggest mistake of his rapidly shortening career. Dumbledore manages to calm the raging crowd.

"Whose names were on the order to send Sirius Black-Potter to Azkaban?"

"Bartemius Crouch Sr., Minister Bagnold, and Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore." Her words causing gasps to break out before people started yelling at Dumbledore again, taking even more time to calm them.

"Was a trial ever held?"

"No."

"What spells were on the wand kept in evidence that belonged to Sirius Orion Black-Potter?"

"A small healing spell and Apparition."

"No blasting curse?"

"No."

"Did you question the defendant after having him removed from Azkaban?"

"Yes." She then goes on to explain that she questioned him under Veritaserum and then had ted provide magical copies of the questioning to each of the members. She then had him do the same with the Will.

Ted smiles before turning to Crouch, "I'm finished with my questions Mr. Crouch, do you have any or can I have the antidote administered?" Ted asks, a hint of victory in his voice.

Crouch fumes inside and decides to cut his losses, but before he can tell the auror to administer the antidote Umbridge stands and asks a question, "Director Bones, due to your relationship with the defendant, how can we trust that you haven't taken a preventative to stop the effects of Veritaserum in order to make us believe your testimony?" Umbridge asks, causing most of the members of the light side to gasp in shock that this non-noble just insulted the Honor of one of the most powerful houses in the Wizengamot as they had all read the questioning and the will copies.

Amelia raises her wand, "I shall swear an oath to prove that I have not." She says, a number of people looking to stop her from doing so but fail to do so in time, "I, Amelia Susan Bones swear on my life and magic that I have not taken any preventative measures to avoid the effects of Veritaserum and that I have not lied in my testimony today, so mote it be." Amelia says monotonously as the light engulfs her, signaling her oath was accepted. She then shoots sparks out of her wand.

Umbridge sits down, defeated at that as many of the members of the Wizengamot glare heatedly at her. Crouch also realized that Umbridge just hurt their case almost irreparably. He announces he has no questions and the Auror administers the antidote to Amelia. She stands and walks back to her seat, glaring at Umbridge when she does so. "The defense calls its last witness, Lord Sirius Orion Black-Potter." Ted says and two aurors escort Sirius to the witness stand.

"I request my questioning be done under Veritaserum." Sirius said, shocking the members. The auror administers the potion and the questioning begins. He was asked all of the questions that Amelia asked him in their interview and answered in the same manner.

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No."

"What is your relationship to Harry Potter-Springfield?"

"I am his uncle by blood adoption, second cousin twice removed, and godfather by right of the godfather ritual."

"Did you murder Petter Pettigrew?"

"No." this shocks the chamber yet again.

"Who did?"

"To my knowledge, no one. I last saw him when he transformed into a rat and escaped into the sewers after causing the blast that killed those muggles."

The questioning continued for a while longer, members of the Wizengamot asking their own pertinent questions for around an hour before they finally administered the antidote and they find out about his being an illegal animagus. Their curiosity satisfied they allowed Sirius to return to his seat after Crouch admitted he had no questions. Ted smiles at the crowd and rests his case.

The chamber takes a full fifteen minutes to reach a verdict. **(IMPORTANT: The Wizengamot is made of 60 families, 5 Most Ancient and Most noble with 7 votes, 15 Most Ancient and Noble, 20 Ancient and Noble, 10 Ancient, 10 Noble. This adds up to a total of 140 votes. In this universe when a family dies out, a new one is placed in that seats level to keep the voting balanced. I forgot this in the last chapter, my B!)**

"Lord Sirius Orion Black-Potter, stand." Dumbledore says as the chains fall away and the aurors move to his side again. "By a vote of 122 to 18, I hereby declare Lord Sirius Orion Black-Potter innocent of all charges, aurors, remove his shackles." He says with a tired tone, obviously shocked over the days' events. The guards remove his shackles and Sirius rubs his wrists before pulling Ted into a man hug. Dumbledore clears his throat to catch the room's attention. "Now it was brought to our attention that you are an illegal animagus, specifically a grimm like dog, normally this would be a heavy fine and jail sentence but after careful deliberation…" he looks at Amelia who gives him the evil eye while the Springfield family glares at him, "we have decided to waive the fee and clear you of any charges provided you register your form within thirty days. This trial has now concluded." Dumbledore says and slams his gavel.

Sirius bows his head ever so slightly to the members of the chamber, "Thank you esteemed members of the Wizengamot for finally seeing justice done this day. My first act as a free man is to take up my mantle as Lord Black in this esteemed body. Mr. Springfield?" Sirius says as he looks up at Negi who smiles at the man, "Thank you very much for caring for my godson and for taking control of the Black seat in my absence." Not even sparing a glance at Malfoy who had moved to the Noble seats where his house chair had appeared. The man growling in frustration at being ignored and essentially being treated as if everything he did as the Black Proxy didn't matter. "However I would like for my seat to return to my control if you would be so kind?"

Negi smiles even brighter, remembering some of the lessons Amelia had given them, "Lord Black, I would be happy for you to return to your honored seat in this august body. And thank you for your kind words about Heir Potter-Springfield, his is a son to me and my wives." Negi says as the Black crest vanishes from his chair and a new chair appears on the other side of the Bones seat, it bearing only the Black family crest. Sirius walks up to his seat and sits down, the family magic recognizing him as the new lord.

Sirius shuffles around in the chair for a few moments before Dumbledore calls for any further business. Sirius stands, "Chief Warlock, I would like to discuss two things; My false imprisonment and compensation for it." Sirius says, Cornelius putting his head in his hands while Crouch goes white as a sheet. Dumbledore also seems to age another century in that one instant. Dumbledore gives him leave to continue, "I was held illegally for five years in the Maximum security section of Azkaban prison, the house of Black demands compensation for this illegal treatment of its Heir and now Lord." He says angrily.

Murmurs of agreement break out across the chamber while a number of the dark faction gain dark looks on their faces, wondering if this is where their bribe money is going to go due to what the man could demand from their minister. The chamber deliberates for a few minutes before deciding that they would agree to a minimum of 50,000 galleons per year spent in prison and 100,000 galleons for the act of his illegal incarceration. Sirius nods in agreement at this compensation and voices his approval. "And what did you wish to discuss about your illegal incarceration Lord Black?" Dumbledore asks hesitantly, knowing that if he didn't then the repercussions could be even worse.

Sirius smiles, "I desire to press charges against the ones who consigned me to five years in hell Chief Warlock." Sirius says, the last part dripping with venom as both the two living offenders pale considerably. "However." Everyone looks at the man intently, "I will not seek criminal charges against either man provided the chief warlock relinquishes Magical Guardianship of my godson to me." Sirius says with a devilish grin on his face.

Albus grips his gavel tightly, realizing he'd been played by the man brilliantly. If he doesn't relinquish guardianship then he faces criminal charges, that he could albeit beat with his supporters and some well spread gold, but would suffer some negative press in the Daily Prophet. On the other hand he needs to be the guardian of Harry in order to access his trust vault and gain finances for when Voldemort returns. Not to mention guiding the boy on the right path by making the proper decisions for him in the magical world. Dumbledore sighs as he thinks about the trouble Black could raise with Bones by his side and several powerful votes against him as well as in the press… "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore hereby relinquish magical guardianship of Heir Harry James Potter-Springfield to his lawful godfather Lord Sirius Orion Black-Potter, so mote it be." Dumbledore says reluctantly, much to the relief of Crouch.

Sirius smiles alongside Negi, the Springfield family, and Amelia as Dumbledore does exactly what they wanted. "Thank you very much Chief Warlock. As the Magical Guardian of Heir Potter-Springfield, I officially recognize the Springfield family as Friends of House Black for their services in protecting it's Heir." Sirius says, getting angered mumbles from the dark side at what they think are muggleborns being friends of a house like the Blacks.

The meeting continues like a normal Wizengamot session while Cornelius and his undersecretary complain about lack of funds, not so subtly pointing the finger at Lord Black's compensation demand. The meeting wraps up with a number of people recommending that Sirius sees a healer, only to get a response that he has one lined up already, getting people to wonder who would take the man as a patient before he was declared innocent.

The group consisting of the Springfield family, Sirius, and Amelia walk out of the chamber, each of them stretching in order to work out the stiffness in their bodies. "That went well didn't it?" Sirius says with some humor in his voice, causing everyone to chuckle. Everyone exchanges introductions before Sirius gains a serious face and looks at Harry, "Harry… I'm so sorry that I…"

"Save it. The past is the past, just don't screw up again." Evangeline says with a cold look in his direction that makes his inner animal quiver in fear but lets it drop after a moment. She gives a gentle tap to Harry's back, "Go on Harry." She says in a kind voice.

Harry walks forward slowly, eying the man carefully. The two stare each other in the eyes for a few moments before Harry mumbles out, "Pa'foo?"

The name that Harry used to call him as a baby finally push Sirius over the edge as the man drops to his knees and pulls Harry in for a comforting hug. Harry flinches for a brief moment before relaxing in the arms of his godfather, embracing him in turn as the two cry in joy. Chachamaru records the event with a smile on her face as her and the rest of the family smile at the heartfelt reunion. They eventually separate but Sirius keeps his hands on Harry's shoulders, "Harry, I want you to know that I won't try to take you from your family." Sirius says solemnly much to the relief of Harry, "Though I do hope that you'll still let me be a part of your life, if you and your family want me to that is."

Harry smiles before looking back at Negi and the others who all give approving nods. Sirius and Harry smile widely at that. The group begins making their way to the front entrance of the Ministry, Chisame humming in delight as she thinks on the days' events and what is further to come. As the elevator stops on the entrance level, they begin making their way to the door only to stop as someone calls out for Sirius. "Lord Black, I must speak with you and Heir Potter." Dumbledore says as he approaches the group, Chisame smiling in glee.

Sirius goes into his Lord persona that his parents beat into him, quite literally. "Chief Warlock Dumbledore, Heir Potter-Springfield is how you should address him. Now how can I and my Heir assist you today?" Sirius asks in his most noble tone he could manage, still feeling the after effects of his time in Azkaban.

Dumbledore clears his throat as he looks at each of the Springfields and Amelia, "Perhaps we could speak in private?"

"I think not Mr. Dumbledore. Anything you wish to say can be said in front of everyone present." Negi says in a slightly irritated tone. "Furthermore it has been a long day and we are all looking forward to relaxing at our home while my wife helps with Lord Black's recovery."

Dumbledore sighs as he loses the twinkle in his eyes, a crowd beginning to pay attention to their conversation, "Is there a time that we could meet at your residence Mr. Springfield?" Dumbledore asks, hoping to at least find out where Harry lived so that he could monitor them.

Negi shakes his head as Amelia bristles at the disrespect shown by the head of the Wizengamot, "Chief Warlock, refer to Regent Springfield as such! I shall not allow such disrespect next time we enter the Wizengamot chamber." Amelia says sternly, making Dumbledore fume internally.

"And to answer your question Mr. Dumbledore, we refuse to allow you anywhere near our home. Your actions the day of the Dursley's trial have made us extremely wary of you." Negi says.

Dumbledore narrows his eyes and looks at Amelia, "And Regent Springfield's disrespect towards MY position?" Dumbledore asks Amelia, ignoring Negi's glare.

Amelia smirks, "Chief Warlock, I refer to you out of a personal respect I have for the station and your actions against Grindelwald. Only in the Wizengamot chamber are we required to refer to you as such while you hold the position." Amelia explains, getting a begrudging nod from Dumbledore.

Chisame clears her throat as Dumbledore turns back to Negi, his attention now focused on her, "One last thing before we leave." Chisame says as she reaches into her bag and pulls out a scroll, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I bear a message for you from the Potter Account manager, Lord Ragnok, director of Gringotts." She says before handing him the scroll, his face losing color.

Dumbledore knows that with Harry having claimed his Heirships, the goblins would've found out about his statements not being delivered to the boy. If they had also found out about his colluding with Axebreaker, he was in trouble. The group begins walking away from the concerned old man, except for Sirius, "I trusted you Dumbledore, we all trusted you. You threw that away the day you left me to ROT in Azkaban." Sirius says coldly, all pretenses of politeness having left the man as the crowd listens intently. "I screwed up royally all those years ago and put my petty vengeance ahead of one of the most important things in my life, well no more! You left my godson with those monsters despite knowing that Lily and James explicitly said that he was not to go to them. Amelia only told me the barebones of what had been explained to her, but that alone is enough for me to despise you." His words shocking the crowd to their core as the words got more and more cold, "Yet in your haste also saw my beautiful betrothed deprived of her fiancée and my to-be niece of her would-be uncle. All of your actions are unforgivable." He could see his words were having a deep effect on the man he had such respect for once, "You will not speak to my godson without me or his parents present, or so help me I will bring the full force of the house of Black down upon you like a raging tsunami!" he almost yells before walking away quickly to join the group.

The group exits the building as the crowd begins dispersing, leaving a gaping Dumbledore behind. They pass a number of reporters, telling them that he had been cleared thanks to Veritaserum. They make it to the Leaky Cauldron where they sit to take a break, Amelia putting up some privacy wards. As they sit, Amelia hands Sirius his wand, a fond look coming onto his face as he holds his Dogwood and Dragon Heartstring wand. "Thanks Amy…" Sirius says as he feels his magic reconnecting to his wand like an old friend.

Amelia reaches across the table to hold his hand, "Siri, I'm sorry if what I said in the courtroom was still too soon." Amelia says as she remembers a serious conversation the two of them had after Kingsley left them alone.

Sirius sighs as the others wonder what's going on. Evangeline is able to discern a small bit however after remembering their previous relationship status. "Amy… I don't mind going back to that one day, but right now I'm still too weak from my time in Azkaban to take our relationship back to the way it was. I would love to still consider you my fiancée if you'd allow me to." Sirius says, getting a hopeful smile from Amelia, "But I'm also hurt that you could believe that I had anything to do with James and Lily's murder." He says in a pained tone.

Evangeline clears her throat, getting Sirius's attention. "Sirius, when we first met Amelia she had almost completely forgotten about Harry. She even started losing it when she remembered things about you. Someone had messed with her memory or something along those lines so she isn't entirely at fault." Evangeline explains, getting a shocked look from Sirius before he turns to Amelia.

She nods in response to that statement, "It's true Siri; I knew who Harry was but not that he was important to me in any way. Once he introduced himself to me it was like something inside my mind broke." Amelia explains, seeing the now questioning look on his face, "The reason I didn't tell you over the last few days is because even though which cell you were in was private, there were still ears listening in and I can't cast spells other than healing spells and activation spells in the cells without setting off alarms. If I had revealed anything too sensitive then it might've hurt us in the end. I even heard whispers of Malfoy sending out feelers to find out where you were, and you know what that man is capable of." Amelia explains, getting a grim nod from Sirius.

Sirius sighs and rubs his hand through his hair, "I understand Amy… It'll just take some time, ok? Wait for me?" Sirius asks in an almost pleading tone.

Amelia smiles brightly, "Always Siri. Susan wants to meet the man who might become her new uncle. But for now, let's get some food in our stomachs before going home." Amelia suggests and they all call over Tom the barkeeper after dropping the privacy wards.

After they all eat their meal, Sirius almost crying with how good the food was compared to even the food he got in the ministry cells, they all got up to leave for their respective homes with Sirius accompanying the Springfield family while they give an open invitation to Amelia and Susan. They leave the bar and lead Sirius to the two family cars that they had bought a few weeks ago, specifically a Lamborghini LM002 and a Cadillac DeVille. They put Sirius and Harry into the LM002 while Negi drives and Chachamaru drives the DeVille. Sirius comments on the quality of the vehicles, wondering if Hagrid still had his motorcycle. As they ride they talk about the lives they've lived so far, with Sirius wondering what type of magic these people possessed. It had to be strong from what Harry had told him.

They arrive at the house, the new driveway having been built by hand over the last couple of months. Sirius sees the house and comments that it beats his childhood home by leaps and bounds. They park and head inside, showing Sirius where he'll be staying once he finishes his time in the resort. He asks for an explanation after they begin heading back downstairs and into the library. Negi just smirks and nods his head towards Harry who whoops loudly before running at the stand where the resort is and disappearing in a magical circle, followed immediately by Negi and Evangeline. "W-where…?" Sirius asks dumbfounded.

Konoka giggles, "Follow me Sirius." Konoka says as she grips his arm, pulling him towards the stand. Once they're in front of it, Sirius barely has any time to register the magic circle under him before he is teleported inside. Sirius looks around once the light vanishes, noticing he's standing atop a tall platform with multiple runic circles surrounding him. "Welcome to Lebenschilt castle!" Konoka says and begins leading a shocked Sirius across the bridge.

Once they get to the central part of the castle, they see Harry wearing a black and red Gi and going through a series of punches and kicks. He then notices Negi wearing a different outfit than he was earlier while a small blonde girl wearing a short black dress stands beside Negi. He looks at Konoka, "I've got a lot of questions, but first of all, who is that little girl." Sirius asks, causing Konoka to start laughing.

Evangeline growls before suddenly appearing in front of Sirius, "A little girl am I?" Evangeline asks cruelly as black bleeds into here eyes before a poof of smoke surrounds her. A moment later the smoke vanishes, revealing the buxom woman who introduced herself as Evangeline, "My name is Evangeline A. K. Springfield, mutt." Evangeline says with a smirk at the gob smacked look on his face. She waggles her finger in a 'come with me' motion and leads Sirius over to a series of tables with a good view of Harry practicing. "Ask your questions mutt."

Sirius barks out a laugh at the name, "I'm assuming Amy told you about my being a dog animagus with really unkempt hair?" Sirius asks, getting a nod in turn. "So what is this place? Are we inside of that display?"

"In reverse order, yes we are. Lebenschilt Castle was a home I built long ago and when I decided to return to the country of my birth I wanted to take my sanctuary with me. Using some powerful spacial manipulation magic I was able to create an enclosed space around my castle and miniaturize it to what you see here. Inside of the display is essentially another world with it's own time." Evangeline explains, getting a blank look from Sirius as he runs through the thoughts of what magic could perform such feats, "Currently, in order to help along your recovery, I had the time displacement set in here to a 24 to 1 ratio, meaning for every hour outside, twenty four hours will pass inside." Her words make Sirius's mouth gape in shock.

"B-b-but that breaks all known laws of magic! You can't speed time up or slow it down! Even time turners can only take someone back as far as twelve hours and even then the restrictions on it are immense!" Sirius exclaims as he finds it hard to believe something that defies everything he's learned over his lifetime.

Konoka chuckles, "Sirius, that's just the magic you KNOW about. Where we come from, something like this, while rare and only capable of being done by the most powerful of magical beings, is something common enough to not be questioned except for how it is done." Konoka explains as Harry finishes a set of Katas. She sees the questioning look on his face before beginning to explain their origins.

**_Sixteen days later, 16 hours outside,_**

Negi and Evangeline stood in front of Harry as he began casting his first set of twenty magic arrows. _"Gather twenty spirits of darkness. Magic Arrows, Series of Darkness. Encroaching Darkness"_ Harry chants as twenty pitch black spheres gather around his body before launching in the direction of his hand, right at a large levitating boulder being moved around by Yue. All twenty arrows impact the boulder, each arrow expanding slightly on impact and collapse on themselves, leaving large chunks of the boulder missing. Immediately after the arrows disappear he begins chanting again, _"Gather twenty spirits of Light. Magic Arrows, Series of Light. Convergence of twenty lights!"_ and twenty arrows made of light shoot from around him, each arrow impacting on the boulder and breaking off larger chunks of it. Yue stops using magic to levitate the boulder, setting it down on the ground as Harry falls to his knees in exhaustion.

Sirius watches his godson and his now extended family as the young boy he held as a baby practices magic that he had never heard of before. To think that another world not only existed outside of their universe but that these people travelled all this way to help his godson. The thought makes him disgusted at himself for failing Harry, he resolves to do his best not to do so again.

After Negi and Evangeline make sure that Harry is fine after using so much magic, especially for his age, they have Chachamaru carry him to bed as he will be going to his new school in the morning. Having decided that the school in Surrey was not as good as the school in Crawley, they decided to send Harry to Crawley elementary starting tomorrow. Sirius walks over to Chachamaru who is holding a barely conscious Harry and gives the child a quick kiss on the forehead and a 'good night'. Harry mumbles the same in response before being carried off by Chachamaru.

Negi and Evangeline watch the scene happily while Chisame smiles as she works on her presentation for the press the next week as CEO of Chiu Inc. Thanks to Konoka's healing magic, a steady supply of potions made by Evangeline, good and healthy food, and some psychiatric help, they almost can't recognize the formerly gaunt man who had looked terrible after five years in the worst prison on Earth. He was putting on some weight, washed clean, shaved nicely, and wearing what people would think is a thousand dollar suit, thinking if only those same people knew that the suit was made by multiple robot maids.

**_The next day, outside of the resort_**

Sirius hugs Harry as Chachamaru gets ready to drive him to school, "Be safe Harry, but make sure to have some fun." Sirius says as he ends the hug, each of Harry's parents proceeding to do the same.

"Don't worry Sirius, I need to keep my grades up anyway if I want to keep learning magic from Dad and Grandma. But I won't be studying all the time, after all, I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry says as he ends his hug with Negi and Sirius barks a laugh.

"Have a good day at school Harry, let us know how it goes." Nodoka says, "You have your pactio card and phone?"

Harry nods, pulling out the special mobile along with the card from his pocket. Smiling, Yue ruffles his still untamable hair before Chachamaru escorts him to the car, the two of them driving away. Chisame sighs, "Now to finish writing up my presentation for next week." Chisame says as she heads over to the living room and pops open her laptop.

**_Crawley Elementary_**

Harry jumps out of the Cadillac as Chachamaru parks the car and gets out as well. Harry takes a look at the two story brick building and thinks that it is a definite improvement over Surrey Elementary. Chachamaru pokes him on the forehead to break him out of his stupor and leads him inside. They are stopped by a security guard and Chachamaru informs him that Harry is a transfer student; he nods and has another member of security lead him to the Principals office. The secretary opens the door, "Ah, you must be Mr. Potter-Springfield, am I correct?" Asks the older woman in a friendly tone.

Harry nods, "Yes ma'am. It's nice to meet you." Harry says kindly, albeit with some small hesitation.

The woman smiles, "It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Potter-Springfield, my name is Mrs. Truesdale and I'll be your principal for your time here at Crawley Elementary. I take it this is Miss Karakuri?" Mrs. Truesdale asks. "Your parents listed her as a sibling, is this correct?"

"Yes to both questions Mrs. Truesdale. She's related to my grandmother and has treated me like a brother since we met, so I call her my sister." Harry explains, getting a warm smile from the woman.

Chachamaru bows, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Truesdale. My name is Chachamaru Karakuri." Chachamaru says politely, "I hope my little brother doesn't cause you too much mischief." She says with a small smile.

Mrs. Truesdale chuckles, "Well, we'll let your family know if he does. A little fun is to be expected after all, as long as it doesn't come at the expense of others." Mrs. Truesdale says as she gets up. "Mr. Potter-Springfield has been placed with Miss. Ray's class on the first floor, if the two of you will please follow me?"

The two follow the principal out of her office and a decent way down a nearby hallway. She knocks on the door and opens it, "Miss Ray, your new student is here for you." Mrs. Truesdale says as she ushers Harry into the room gently.

"Ah wonderful! Welcome Mr. Potter-Springfield, I'm your new teacher, Miss Ikora Ray." Ms. Ray says to Harry with a warm smile. She turns to the class, "Everyone, we have a new student today, please introduce yourself."

Harry steps forward after looking at Chachamaru who gives him an encouraging nod, "Hi everyone, my name is Harry Potter-Springfield. I hope we can be friends." Harry says a little timidly, despite the courage he had coming in the building. The class responds with a 'Hi Harry' before Miss Ray gets the class's attention once more.

"Alright Mr. Potter-Springfield, please take a seat next to Miss Granger over by the window. That will be your seat for the time being." Miss Ray explains, causing Harry to nod and walk over to the seat, giving a kind smile to the bushy haired girl he'll be sitting next to.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter-Springfield." Harry says, holding out his hand to the girl who looks surprised.

She shakes her head to reorient herself and takes his hand, "It's nice to meet you Harry, my name is Hermione Granger." The now named Hermione says with trepidation, however Harry just smiles wider.

"Nice to meet you Hermione, I hope we can be good friends." Harry says kindly, surprising the girl further, but before she can clarify, Miss Ray begins the class.

**_END_**

**BIG AN- Sorry if people were expecting Our Will of Fire this time around but I only got like 2k words into the next chapter before I just wanted to write this one. My schedule is already kinda gone so it'll most likely be two chapters being posted a month, possibly one for each story or two for one. It's all a matter of how I feel or how busy I get. I also couldnt come up with a name for the teacher so i just decided to go with Ikora from destiny which is the property of bungie. **

**AN- Not the best I know but it's what I came up with. I hope you all enjoyed, and don't worry, more about the bit with Dumbles and Gringotts will be coming NEXT chapter. The family REALLY does not like the man in the slightest, especially since even if Sirius pushed for Dumbledore to be charged, his contacts in the Ministry, ICW, and the public at large would almost ensure he got only a slap on the wrist albeit a pretty big slap that would still most likely wind up with Sirius gaining Magical custody of Harry once the will was publically read. Next chapter is some bits with Chisame and Chiu Inc., Harry learning some magic, time with Hermione, and some secrets being revealed.**


	11. Chapter 10, Friends and Secrets Revealed

Harry Potter: Magister Wizard?

AN- I do not own Harry Potter or Negima and they are the property of their respective owners, i make no money off of this work.

**READ AN AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 10: Friends and Secrets Revealed

Harry began packing up his school work as the bell rang for lunch, Miss Ray standing by the door as she waits to escort Harry to the cafeteria. As Harry continues packing, a few students come by to ask him questions, "So what do your parents do?" one of the girls ask as Harry gets closes to finishing his packing.

Harry looks at the girl as he finishes putting away his things, "Well, my dad is a teacher, and my mum is a businesswoman." Harry explains, answering their questions but wanting to avoid giving too much as Chisame's business has begun building quickly and is gaining notoriety. Harry looks past the girls and boys at the desk next to his and looks around the room, "Where's Hermione?" he asks as he holds a bento box.

One of the boys laughs, "What do you want the know-it-all for?" the boy asks, a condescending smile on his face, "Trust me Harry, avoid her." he says, causing Harry to frown deeply.

Harry shakes his head, "I don't think so." Harry says, surprising the other kids. "She isn't a know-it-all just because she knows more than you." He looks over at Hermione's seat, remembering his treatment from his classmates due to his cousin beating up anyone who showed interest in being his friend, "She's just studious." he looks back at the group, "Now i'm going to go eat lunch." Harry goes to Miss Ray, who is smiling at him from the doorway as a couple of the kids scowl at him.

Harry begins walking beside Miss Ray as she shows him to the cafeteria, "That was brave of you Mr. Potter-Springfield." Miss Ray says happily, "Hermione has had it rough due to her studious habits and tendency to overshadow the others in terms of intelligence."

Harry nods in understanding, remembering when he was beaten for doing better in a test than his cousin, "Some people find it hard that others can be smarter than them Miss Ray." Harry says as they round the corner and reach a pair of doors that open to a large room filled with tables, numerous students sitting at each and eating food provided by their parents or the school.

Miss Ray begins showing Harry around, where the trash bins are, the food offered, and the bathroom locations. She smiles at him as she walks away to eat her own lunch, leaving him to find his own seat. He looks around for a moment before seeing Hermione sitting by herself in the corner of the cafeteria with a book beside her food. Harry smiles and moves over to her without her noticing and sits on the other side of her, a number of the students whispering as he does so. His sitting down causes her to look up at him and her eyes go wide in surprise, "O-Oh... Why did you sit here Harry?" Hermione asks.

Harry smiles, "Because I'm sitting with my friend." Harry says, causing Hermione's eyes to go wide.

"Friends? We're friends?" Hermione asks, shock in her voice. Harry nods in response as he sets down his bento on the table. "Oh... Ok then..." Hermione says somewhat fearfully, remembering her last attempt to make friends. Harry opens his bento and Hermione sees the unique food inside, "Oh wow, who made that?"

Harry looks up as he grabs a pair of chopsticks, "My aunt Konoka, she's a wonderful cook." Harry says as he puts his hands together in the prayer his family taught him, "Itadakimasu." He says before beginning to eat. Hermione smiles as the boy seems friendly, even when he introduced himself to her earlier so she relaxes slightly before going back to eating her food and reading. The two eat in silence until both of their food is gone, "So... what's your favorite book Harry?"

Harry hums for a moment, thinking, "Hmm... Lord of the Rings. I love Tolkien's works." Harry says, getting a smile from Hermione.

"His books are great, and I loved the Lord of the Rings books myself, though I prefer the Hobbit. My favorite books are by Jane Austen, specifically Pride and Prejudice." Hermione responds with, getting a smile in turn from Harry.

"My grandmother likes Pride and Prejudice, it's near the seats in our Library." Harry says, getting a quick reaction from Hermione.

"Your family has it's own library? How big is it? What books do you have? What's the oldest book you have?" Hermione asks quickly and in a single breath, causing Harry to chuckle before laughing briefly. Hermione blushes deeply and begins getting up to leave, embarrassed at her outburst.

Harry quickly stops her with his next words, "S-Sorry about that Hermione, I've only ever heard my dad ask questions that quickly." Harry says with a smile on his face, making her calm down more, "In response to your questions; Yes, quite big, books on a lot of topics, and i don't know." He says, making her confused for a brief second before she smiles and lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Hermione sits back down, visibly more relaxed, "Sorry about that Harry... I'm used to people making fun of me, and i thought you were for a moment." Hermione explains, Harry listening intently, "They call me things like bookworm, know it all, and worse... Those that have wanted to be my friend before only wanted me for my brain..." she says sadly, looking up at Harry who has a soft look on his face.

"Believe me, i know how you feel. My cousin used to beat up everyone who wanted to be my friend back at my old school when i lived with my aunt and uncle so I was usually made fun of with no one to stand up for me. I won't call you names Hermione, except maybe brilliant, smart, or other nice things." Harry says, making Hermione's mouth gape, tears building in her eyes as Harry spoke with a wisdom of one who had to grow quickly.

Hermione wipes away the tears before taking a deep breath and giving Harry a genuine smile, "Thank you Harry." Hermione says before the two begin to talk about their interests until the recess bell rings, allowing the kids to go outside to the playground and football (non-american football) field. Harry and Hermione sit underneath a tree and begin reading Hermione's math book, the two of them taking turns quizzing the other.

The two of them laugh as they make a game out of who can get more right, Hermione being in the lead with the score being 4 to 5 with each of them having asked the other 6 questions, however as Hermione gets ready to ask Harry another question, her book is taken by a larger boy obviously from another grade and with him are a couple of their classmates, including who seems to be his younger brother. "So, little miss Bookworm found someone to be as nerdy as her? Or maybe she begged her parents to buy her a friend." the boy says with a mean smirk as Hermione looks downcast.

Harry frowns, "Her parents didn't pay me anything, we just met today. Now can you please give Hermione her book back?" Harry asks calmly from his place on the ground.

The boy looks over at Harry and scowls, "Why are you hanging out with the know it all?" He asks.

Harry smiles, "Because she's my friend, my first one in fact." Harry says as he holds out his hand, "Now can we please have her book back?"

The boy scowls deeper before a cold smirk appears on his face and he throws the book onto the grass before he and his brother begin to stomp on the book, causing Hermione to gasp in shock as her book is ruined. The boys laugh and walk away as Harry and Hermione look at the now ruined book, Hermione in tears while Harry seethes in anger at what happened.

Hermione picks up the book and continues to cry, Harry pulling her into a hug while she gets it out of her system. It takes a few minutes for Hermione to stop crying, "W-Why... I-I didn't d-do anything to them..." Hermione says sadly as she wipes away her tears.

Harry sighs, "It's because it makes them feel good... My grandmother says that bullies are just people who pick on those weaker than them to feel stronger, and feeling stronger makes them feel good. Even when they do things like this, unless they attack us, it's best to just let it go... at least according to my dad..." Harry says as he watches Hermione nod in agreement.

"M-My parents say the same... it's just hard..." Hermione says as she looks down at the book, wanting it to not be so torn up anymore. Harry feels a minor shift, magical power swirling near him as the book begins to push dirt off of it, it's pages mending, and the covers regaining their new look. Harry and Hermione look at the book in shock, a moment later Hermione gasps and looks at Harry in fear before getting up quickly and running away, the freshly mended book lying on the ground.

Harry looks on in shock, "Hermione's a witch!" Harry says to himself before breaking out of his stupor and grabbing the book, running after Hermione.

Harry finds Hermione sitting on the ground near the fence on the side of the school building and hears her crying, "Hermione... Why'd you run?" Harry asks gently, trying to calm her down.

"G-Go away Harry..." Hermione says through her sniffles as she curls up into a ball.

Harry sits down beside her, "Hermione... Does that happen often?" Harry asks, his voice calm and reassuring.

Hermione sniffles and wonders why Harry hasn't left her alone despite seeing her abilities, "N-Not in a-a long time... W-Why?" Hermione asks, rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

Harry sighs, "It happens when you get really angry, sad, or happy doesn't it?" Harry asks, and Hermione's tear soaked face shoots up and looks at him with wide eyes.

"I-It happens to you t-too doesn't it?" Hermione asks, wondering if she finally found someone with similar abilities.

Harry smiles, "Well, not often anymore. My family is training me to keep it under control... as for what IT is..." Harry says, knowing that he's going to get in trouble for doing this but feels a need to help her, "Invite your parents to my house tonight, come over for dinner and we'll explain everything." He explains, getting a questioning look from Hermione, "There's a lot of laws preventing me from telling you here and now. If we do it at my home then we'll be able to explain everything, including just what your abilities are, ok?" Harry explains, getting an understanding nod from Hermione before she bites her lip in thought.

"Laws would assume a society... a society full of people with our abilities right?" Hermione asks, her sad mood fading as she starts getting excited at figuring out what her abilities that have been a part of her since infancy are as well as the possibility of a group of people just like her, even more so is that her first real friend is also like her.

Harry chuckles and smiles at her, "You really are smart Hermione, my family is going to love you. We'll help get your abilities trained so you don't have any more real outbursts like that, or worse." Harry says before he takes on a grim tone, "Y-Your parents... t-they don't hate you for your abilities?" He asks timidly, earning an exasperated look from Hermione.

"No! They love me with every fiber of their being, they're just as curious as to what my abilities are as I am. I've done some odd things like pulling a book i wanted off of the top shelf of the bookcase, or finding myself back in my room when i was really tired." Hermione explains, her sadness gone completely as she talks with her friend. Though she narrows her eyes slightly as her mind processes the question and the way he asked it, "Harry... did your parents hurt you because of your abilities?" she asks.

Harry shakes his head and tenses, "N-Not..." Harry gets out before sighing and taking a deep breath, "Not my mum and dad... I used t-to live with my aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon Dursley... They hurt me because of my powers..." Harry explains, getting a gasp from Hermione. "My dad, Negi Springfield, found me after they hurt me bad... His family took me in," Harry says happily, the love in his voice evident, "and helped me heal. They got me away from them and got them arrested before they legally adopted me."

Hermione smiles but tears up again before hugging Harry, making him tense slightly again but he relaxes quickly, "I'm glad that they got you away from those horrid people. Otherwise i don't know if we would've met." Hermione says happily as she ends the hug and wipes away her tears again, a smile on both of their faces. A moment later the bell rings, signalling the end of recess. "Well... let's go back to class, we'll continue this later, ok?" she asks as the two of them walk towards the doors.

Harry gives her a grin, "Oh definitely." Harry says happily as they return to class, a smile on Miss Ray's face as the two of them walk in.

**_Several hours later, end of the school day_**

Harry laughs alongside Hermione as the two of them walk to the gates of the school, Harry having told him of some of his godfather's harmless pranks that was told by Sirius. As the two approach the gate, a voice calls out, "Hermione!" Yells a man with neat black hair, a loose fitting blue polo shirt, and tan khaki pants. Beside him is a woman with curly brown hair, similar to Hermione's, wearing a teal blouse and a pair of business pants.

"Mum, Dad!" Hermione yells and runs to her parents, the two of the hugging her as tightly as she does in turn, smiles on their faces while Harry looks on in happiness. Hermione ends the hug and holds her parents' hands, looking around for a moment before lowly speaking, "I found out something about 'That'" Hermione says, getting shocked looks from her parents before she begins pulling them towards Harry who looks nervous but breathes deeply. "Mum, Dad, meet Harry Potter-Springfield, my friend."

Harry lets out the deep breath and smiles as best he can at the parents of his friend, "Its nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger, my name is Harry Potter-Springfield." Harry says, holding out his hand in greeting, the two shaking it while they look him over.

Mrs. Granger smiles at him, "Please dear, call me Emma, and this is my husband Dan. It's wonderful to meet you Harry." Emma says with a warm smile on her face, Harry feeling the love she has for her daughter in that smile.

Dan smiles and gives Harry a firm handshake, "It's good to meet you Harry, so can you tell us about our daughter's abilities?" Dan asks in a low tone, hoping to get to the bottom of this.

Harry smiles, "Yes sir, but not here." Harry says, getting odd looks from the parents before Hermione speaks up.

"There's apparently a society of people like us, and there's laws against talking about it in the open where people can overhear." Hermione explains, getting understanding nods from her parents.

Harry sighs in relief, "Exactly." Harry says, but before he can continue, a voice calls out to him. Harry turning to see Negi and Evangeline walking towards him.

"Harry!" Negi calls, a smile on his face as his son begins to run at him before jumping into his open arms. "So, a good day?" Negi asks.

Harry chuckles, "The best!" Harry exclaims as he ends the hug before looking at Hermione and beckons the Grangers over, Harry whispering into Negi's ear, "Dad, Hermione's a witch."

Those words make Negi's eyes open in shock before nodding in understanding, ruffling his son's hair with a smile before he holds his hand out to the Grangers, "Hey there, my name is Negi Springfield. I'm Harry's father." Negi says as the parents begin shaking hands.

Evangeline smirks and introduces herself, "I'm the boya's grandmother, Evangeline A.K. Springfield." Evangeline says, shocking the Grangers and making Harry and Negi facepalm.

"Grandmother, you can't be more than 31!" Dan exclaims, making Eva laugh loudly as Emma and Hermione nod in agreement.

"Haha! Thank you for the compliment, but I assure you it's the truth. I'm Negi's step-mother." Eva explains.

Negi clears his throat, "So, your daughter is like my son?" Negi asks, getting a hesitant nod in turn causing him to smile, "Don't worry, she's also like me and Eva here." he says, making Evangeline scowl lightly at him for a brief second, "Though not 100% like us. We can explain, but not here. If you'd like, we can discuss this over dinner tonight and get all of your questions answered." he suggests. "In fact, why don't we just head over there now and you all can stay and learn as much as you can?"

Dan and Emma look at each other before looking at Hermione who simply nods, "Ok then, we agree. We'll follow behind you, ok?" Dan asks and gets a nod in turn before they all head to their respective vehicles. Dan sits in the driver's seat as the Springfield's car pulls up beside them, he looks to his wife who buckles in the passenger seat, and his daughter in the back before he signals Negi they're ready and they head off.

_**Springfield Cottage**_

It takes them a while to reach the Springfield residence, the Grangers eye's widening as they see the log house in the middle of the field before pulling beside the two Springfield vehicles, Hermione quickly unbuckling and going to Harry, firing off questions as they walk around the front lawn. Negi chuckles and walks over to the Granger parents, "Heh, it's good to see Harry smiling around someone his own age." Negi says to the Grangers, Evangeline smiling fondly at the two kids before walking to the front door. "Come on you two, let's get inside!" Negi calls out and leads everyone inside.

The Grangers look around the large cottage as they enter, a number of pictures lining the walls that are somewhat worn from age while others, namely ones with Harry in them, are new and shiny. Negi leads the family into the living room before offering each of them a seat, the sounds of steps coming from the stairs, "Negi? Is that you?" Konoka asks as she looks into the living room and notices the new people, "Oh, we have guests!" she says happily before walking into the living room. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you, i'm Konoka Konoe!" she says and everyone exchanges introductions, Evangeline taking a seat in a chair by herself.

Negi sighs and looks at Konoka, "Konoka, if you could please make us some tea and biscuits, that would be lovely." Negi asks and Konoka smiles before going into the kitchen. Negi smiles and turns to the Grangers before nodding at Harry, "So your daughter's abilities are the exact same as my son's, and in a similar fashion to ours." He says, looking seriously at the Grangers as the tea arrives and he takes a sip. "I'll be as blunt as i can possibly be here Mr. and Mrs. Granger, your daughter is a witch."

His words shock the family into silence for a few moments before Hermione breaks it, "It makes so much sense, the teleportation, telekinesis, and so many other things. I've been doing magic!" Hermione exclaims, causing Negi to chuckle.

"That's right Hermione, what you've been doing so far is what is called 'Accidental Magic'. Magic is directly affected by emotions, and can cause outbursts if one is not properly trained." Negi explains, causing Hermione's parents eyes to widen dramatically.

"W-Will the magic hurt our daughter?" Emma asks seriously and with concern evident in her tone.

Negi gives a bright smile, "No, not normally. I'm glad your first concern is for your daughter and not for any material things." Negi says with honest joy in his voice, "But in 95% of cases we've been told about, most accidental magic is harmless. Changing your hair color, finding a toy flying into their hands, or even minor levitation for the extremely powerful. Those are the tame examples but also the more common." He says before growing a serious look on his face, "Though, if extreme emotional distress is induced, it CAN cause a violent reaction such as being forced away from the witch or wizard, un-directed torrential winds, and even localized explosions. Though in 99% of those cases, the worst the child suffers is what is known as magical depletion as their magic actively will protect them from their own magic harming them. Those usually happen in life or death situations like a robbery or violent kidnapping and are thus so rare."

Evangeline looks at the Grangers with a calm face as they process this information, "You're taking this rather well." Evangeline says, mildly impressed by their mental resolve to not freak at the mention of magic.

Dan sighs and runs his hand through his hair, "Normally i'd laugh and call you nuts, but with everything that's happened and another knowing exactly what our daughter has gone through... Let's just say that leaves us in a bit of a position to believe your word." Dan explains.

Evangeline laughs, "Logic, i like it!" Evangeline says with mirth, "Too many people don't use logic and refuse to accept facts right in front of them, i'm glad you aren't in that category." Evangeline says before smirking, a moment later a poof of smoke appears around Evangeline, dissipating a moment later and revealing her younger form, much to the shock of the Grangers and Negi's chagrin. "What, something different about me?" she asks with a smirk on her face, the three Grangers being gobsmacked at what just happened.

"W-who... what? Why?! HOW!?" Dan asks as he looks at the young child who replaced the busty older woman, his wife and child stammering while Evangeline laughs.

"Hahahahaha! Oh my... I haven't laughed like that in awhile, it's always funny seeing people's reactions to my true form." Evangeline says, causing Hermione to look at her strangely.

"What do you mean by true form?" Hermione asks in genuine curiosity. Harry answers before Evangeline can.

"Grandma Evangeline is a true vampire!" Harry says excitedly, causing the three Grangers to pale significantly, "She uses a transformation spell to make herself look older!" he says, the three Grangers now looking at Eva warily, causing her to sigh in irritation.

"Listen, if i wanted to feed on you, i would've done it already. I get my fill from the members of my family who volunteer, or from some stored blood i have. Not to mention, as a true vampire, i can choose whether or not I can turn others." Evangeline explains, making the Granger family relax slightly but still look at her warily. "I was turned into a Shinso Vampire a long time ago, and I don't like talking about it. But i would never turn someone against their will like I was, got it?" She says seriously, catching their attention but making them relax visibly.

"S-Sorry about that, it's just when you mention that you're a creature usually related to multiple horror stories, plagues, and darkness, it's understandable that we'd be wary." Dan explains, getting an understanding nod from Evangeline and a sigh of relief from Negi.

"A-Anyway, that's just one application of Magic, illusions. Other fields range from healing, warding, enchanting, combat, etc. The applications of magic are nearly endless." Negi says with joy in his voice.

Harry nods rapidly, "Yeah! Dad and Grandma have taught me a couple of spells like the Sagitta Magica series Fulguralis, the Magic arrow series of Lightning." Harry explains excitedly as Hermione and her parents listen, "It's a spell that launches a arrow made of magical lightning that can stun who it hits! It's one of dad's favorite spells, albeit he uses it in the several hundred arrows at a time while i can only manage twenty." he says, a look of joy on his face.

Konoka giggles, "We're also going to be teaching Harry the basics of healing after he gets some more control over his magic, and maybe you too Hermione if your parents will let you." Konoka says, getting a questioning look from Dan and Emma.

"You're a witch too?" Emma asks.

Konoka smiles, "Similar to one, but I'm happy to have found out about the Magical world." Konoka says, "I was born with a high magical capacity which has only grown since i've gotten older. And with my desire to be a healer, my high magical capacity has made it easy for me to heal multiple patients without getting exhausted." Konoka explains, an obvious love of her magic evident in her voice. Konoka looks over to Harry, "Harry, would you like to see Sirius? Actually, we should all go to the resort so the Grangers can see more magic!~" Konoka says happily, causing Harry to look at Negi with pleading eyes.

Negi smiles and gives Harry a nod, causing Harry to cheer, "The resort belongs to Evangeline and is a magical place within our house. Luckily you don't need to be magical to interact with it." Negi explains as he stands, "Would you all like to see it?" he asks, causing the Grangers to look at each other in silent conversation before nodding in agreement. Negi, Evangeline, and Konoka lead the group to the library, the Granger adults looking amazed at the sight of the library while Harry and Hermione chat, him telling her how much she's going to love the resort.

The group stops in front of a large diorama sphere containing what looks to be a castle, "Show them how it's done Harry." Konoka says before kissing Harry's forehead, making him blush before pulling Hermione with him to the diorama. He waits a moment and a magic circle appears under their feet before the two disappear in a small flash of light.

Dan and Emma both gasp at the sight of Harry and Hermione disappearing before Konoka takes their hands, pulling them towards the diorama. A moment later the five of them disappear in the same flash of light, appearing on a round platform high up. The two look around and see the large castle in the distance, the open courtyard at the end of a long bridge. The see Harry rapidly talking to Hermione as the two walk along the railing protected bridge, much further away than they should be. "Welcome to Lebenschilt Castle, my home away from home. A resort I built back in the dark ages near the heart of Africa before i used magic to move it here." Evangeline explains as she waves the group along the bridge.

"W-What... how?!" Dan asks, still blown away by the amazing display of magic in front of them.

Evangeline smiles, "Spacial manipulation magic as well as temporal distortion and a teleportation spell." Evangeline says, as if those words explain everything.

"Wait... Temporal... Time manipulation?! You can use magic to control time?!" Emma says, remembering a number of books that dealt with time travel/manipulation and their possible consequences.

Negi chuckles, "Trust me, not in the way you're thinking. Well, somewhat. We can use magic to speed up time and even reverse it along the same temporal path... Time travel is something to not be talked about sober, trust me." Negi says with a grimace, "As for the temporal manipulaton, 24 hours inside of here is 1 hour outside. Time in here is rapidly increased." he explains, getting shocked looks from the two non-magicals.

"T-That's incredible! The uses of such a technique in every field are near limitless!" Emma exclaims with Dan nodding in agreement, "It would allow patients to recover rapidly inside of a safe environment while only a much shorter time passes outside, reducing the negative effects on their lives!"

Konoka smiles brightly at the woman, "I'm glad you think so, we actually use a similar chamber back in our hometown for that purpose with high priority patients. We actually use Lebelschilt castle for family emergencies and healing as well as magical training and physical training." Konoka explains, getting a nod of agreement from Negi and Evangeline.

They eventually reach the courtyard and see Harry and Hermione talking to a man with black shaggy hair, wearing a suit similar to Negi's but in black, as well as two girls, one of whom is wearing a witches cap and the other has a large book hooked to her hip. "The one with the book is Nodoka, the one with the witches hat is Yue, and the mutt there is Sirius, Harry's godfather." Negi explains with a chuckle.

"What do you mean by mutt?" Dan asks, before Hermione lets out a shriek as a large dog jumps on top of Harry and begins licking his face, Harry laughing the whole time.

"Hahaha! Down Padfoot!" Harry calls out, Dan and Emma now noticing that Sirius is gone while Hermione looks on gobsmacked and the girls next to them laugh.

"W-Where did that dog come from?" Emma asks as they walk forward, Harry managing to get 'Padfoot' off of him, giving his back some pats as the adults get close. "Hermione, what's wrong?" she asks her daughter who breaks out of her stupor.

"S-Sirius turned into that dog!" Hermione exclaims, causing her parents to look at the dog in shock before he barks in agreement, "What kind of magic is that?!" she asks.

Sirius turns back into a human, shocking the Grangers again as he barks out a laugh, "I'm what's known as an Animagus, Animagi are capable of turning into an animal at will." Sirius explains before looking to the Granger adults, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you, my name is Sirius Orion Black-Potter, Harry's dogfather and uncle." He says, holding out his hand to the Grangers who shake his hand in turn, giving their introductions. The group all sit down in the chairs provided, Sirius pulling out a small vial and downing it. "These potions of yours are doing wonders for me Evangeline, and yours as well Konoka." Sirius says with gratitude in his voice.

Konoka smiles, "You're welcome Sirius, your treatment is almost done, so soon you'll be able to leave." Konoka says warmly.

Evangeline smirks, "It was important to the Boya and Harry that you get better, it's the least I could do." Evangeline says.

Dan looks over at Sirius with concern, "Are you sick?" Dan asks the rather healthy looking man, making him chuckle.

Sirius gains a solemn look on his face as he explains his story, shocking the Granger family to their core, "They just left you in that... That Hell for years without a trial?" Emma asks in shock and rage.

Sirius nods and pats Harry's head, "Yes, and all because of my stupidity. If i hadn't chased the rat then I wouldn't have been out of Harry's life for so long... But then we also wouldn't have met Evangeline, Chachamaru, Negi, and his wives." Sirius says with a smile on his face, surprising the Grangers once more.

Emma looks to a nervous looking Negi, "Wives? Plural?" Emma asks dangerously, causing Evangeline to laugh loudly while Negi blushes before sighing.

"Yes, where I'm from, the Entheofushia has a Magical oath for the line to restore itself when the number of living members in it drops below 50, and thus i needed to take multiple wives." Negi says seriously, "Otherwise I'd lose access to my magic." He explains, getting a grim look from the Grangers who sigh.

"I understand, it'll just take awhile to get used to, and we'll keep it to ourselves. I assume you three are married to him?" Dan asks Nodoka, Yue, and Konoka.

Nodoka nods, "Yes, we're all married to him. And two others, Setsuna and Chisame who is his legal wife in the non-magical world. Setsuna is working as Chisame's bodyguard/assistant for the day while she gets some things for her company set up." Nodoka explains, getting nods of understanding from the Grangers.

The families chat for a few hours, Chachamaru coming and introducing herself as essentially Harry's older sister and one of the family maids. The group sits down to enjoy a wonderful dinner prepared by the Chacha maids as the doors to the dining room open, revealing Setsuna and a disheveled Chisame, "Ugh... why are people IDIOTS!?" Chisame asks as she walks to Negi, ignoring everyone else before kissing him on the lips and moving over to Harry and giving him a hug. "Sorry sweetie, I had a long day..." she says briefly before now noticing their guests. "Who're they?" she asks, pointing to the Grangers.

The group all trade introductions, Setsuna and Konoka greeting each other with a kiss as well, making Negi explain their relationship while Harry and Hermione talk. As they eat Negi turns to Setsuna and asks what happened to make Chisame so irritated, "One of our competitors decided to try and muscle in, that's what happened. I believe they worked for a company called Apple. Their representative tried to outright purchase Chiu Inc. and kept insisting after Chisame rebuffed him. As her temporary head of security, I escorted him off of the premises but he said he'd be back." Setsuna explains, getting a vicious grin from Chisame.

"And next time he'll see exactly how good our products are compared to theirs!" Chisame says with an evil glint in her eyes as she begins thinking of ways to make that annoying man pay.

Everyone at the table chuckles nervously at that but go on to finish eating.

After the meal, the group convenes in the castle's library, the sight of which causes all three Grangers to freeze at the sheer size of it, easily dwarfing every library on the planet with it's size alone, not to mention the number of books within it's walls. "I think i'm in heaven..." Emma says, Hermione nodding in agreement, and Dan just struck silent. "H-How many..."

Evangeline answers before she finishes asking, "63,109,301 books are in this library. Almost twice as big as the current library of Congress in the United States of America. Of those, 49,829,205 are non-magical books while the rest deal with magical topics." Evangeline says with a proud tone to her voice, knowing she impressed the hell out of these people today.

The group sits down at a large round table set in the middle of the library, "Now then, there's a large difference between the magic most of us use, and the magic of the world at large. Our spells tend to have more effects but also take longer to cast, whereas the general Witch or Wizard of the world will have a short incantation with much less power behind their spells." Negi explains, "We'll gladly teach your daughter our magic as it's got a lot of versatility, it would also help her control her magic easier when she gets her invite to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is the magical school in Scotland." he explains, telling the parents about the school with Sirius popping in as he actually attended.

"So Hermione will be invited when she turns 11 and will learn their type of magic while beforehand she'll learn yours?" Emma and Dan ask and receive nods in turn. Dan sighs, "Can the three of us discuss it for a bit?" he asks, getting a smiling nod in turn from the Springfields.

Dan, Emma, and Hermione go over to a corner away from everyone but still in sight of them so they don't get lost in the massive room, "What do you think Dan, this is all so much." Emma says as she rubs her temples, trying to process everything.

Dan sighs and wishes he had a bottle of scotch, "Yeah, it's a lot. But it's a part of Hermione, they can help her control her magic and also prepare her for when she gets older." Dan says as he rubs his daughter's hand.

Emma sighs in turn before looking at Hermione, "What do you want to do sweetie? I'm concerned but these people so far have been incredibly nice. Despite so many world shattering truths given to us today, they've calmly explained everything and without looking down at us. I'll leave it to you what you want to do." Emma says with a smile to Hermione before looking at Dan.

Dan smirks before a frown crosses his face, "I agree, but I would like more information on the magical world before we decided on whether or not she's going to Hogwarts. Sirius seemed to know a lot, and we have time to learn, but I agree on her having a say in whether or not she learns Magic now." Dan says and looks to Hermione whose smiling brightly at him and nods rapidly, he gives her a smile back before turning to Emma, "If she's doing this, we'll support her as best we can. We swap days with one of us coming here with her to watch her learn, is that ok with you two?" he asks and gets a pair of nods in return. The three hug and walk back to the Springfield family, "We're in. One of us will be coming with her to watch her learn, that's non-negotiable. And if her studies fall behind then she'll miss some time here, is that acceptable?"

Every one of the Springfield group look at each other and smile at each other before Negi speaks, "That sounds perfectly acceptable Dan, Emma, Hermione. We'll start practicing tomorrow, and Sirius will tell you about the type of magic that he practices." Negi says with a warm smile.

Harry runs out of his seat and hugs Hermione, glad that the two of them will be learning magic together as well, all of the adults looking at the scene with smiles on their faces.

**END**

**AN- SORRY FOR THE MAJOR DELAY! I got really sick, then my family had to move, and then as i got to the 3k word point my laptop crapped the bed on me, but those are excuses and I greatly apologize for all of the delays! I am working now as well so chapters will be coming more sporadically and i cannot guarantee an upload schedule. I am also interested in writing another 2 crossover stories, 1 for code geass/Xenoblade Chronicles X/ and Gen:LOCK, and the second crossover being Harry Potter/Highschool DxD. Those are for down the line though!~ I hope you all enjoyed, please Review, Favorite, and Follow!~ **

**AN-2- I also realize that the Grangers kind of accepted this a bit to easily, which is a matter of logic to them. Something was up with their daughter, and here comes people with similar abilities and they call it Magic, since they're the only people they've met to their knowledge with the knowledge of their daughter's abilities they are deferring to the Springfield's on the matter. Logic solves a lot of things, which is why 90% of the wizarding world doesn't have any, that and common sense. The end is their concern and not 100% blind following, though they know they wouldn't really stand a chance against the springfields.**


End file.
